Bleach: Vendetta
by JadeScorpions
Summary: A mysterious Soul Reaper appears in Karakura Town the same time as a new foe. Ichigo and his friends along with this new Soul Reaper need to find a way to defeat it before it destroys Karakura Town.
1. Chapter One: Incident at the Park

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I do appreciate all feedback, positive or negative.**

**PLACE IN THE BLEACH TIMELINE:** Ichigo is 18 however this was written mostly in 2011 & 2012 so many of the new story arcs are not included (like the Quincy half of Ichigo) This story is meant to be a stand alone story (like the movies) and obviously not Bleach cannon or in the Bleach story line. -Writer edit 6/24/2013-

It might seem a bit slow in the first chapter but this is a long novel not a short story. (please try another chapter if you do not like this one, I recommend chapter 10) There are many twists and turns, nothing is what it seems.

I do not own any of the BLEACH characters however this story and my characters are copyrighted to me.

-Due to health reasons, I may not be able to upload the next chapter until August. I'm very sorry- -Writer edit 7/1/2013-

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

This Fan-fiction is written as a novel and is entirely from the **third person omniscient** point of view. -Writer edit 6/24/2013-

**Chapter One: Incident at the Park**

It was just after midnight, the fingernail moon cast a dim glow upon the city below. Running footsteps could be heard in the street. "How many do we have this time?" Ichigo asked.

Before Rukia had time to answer, Uryu chimed in, "There are three, Ichigo, you still can't sense this?"

A startled Ichigo responded, "Where the hell did you come from?" Ignoring Uryu's previous comment. "How strong are they, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia responded, "Not too bad, just your usual run of the mill hollows. It concerns me because there have been many more than usual recently."

They were approaching the park where the hollows were detected. They split up so they could cover more ground. Ichigo quickly found one in a grove of trees. He didn't even have time to draw his sword before it was bisected by another soul reaper. The girl was dressed like a soul reaper except instead of her Shihakushō (outfit) being black it was a dark purple. Her long red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail except for a patch of bangs that she had tucked behind her right ear. She had a small silver medallion on a chain around her neck and a red sash around her waist. The girl glared at Ichigo with her cold steel gray eyes momentarily as if saying "stay off my turf" then flash stepped away.

Rukia came running up to a confused Ichigo. "Are there any other soul reapers out here tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"No" Rukia responded, "just you and I. Why?"

"Just wondering because that hollow was killed by another soul reaper. It was a girl, but the strange thing was she had a purple Shihakushō and I have never seen her before." Ichigo answered.

"Another soul reaper? Are you sure?" Rukia questioned.

"I didn't kill the hollow; I never even got to draw my sword! Yes I'm sure!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Well, we have other hollows to worry about." Rukia said. Thinking to herself, "I wonder if the Soul Society sent someone else to help, but why wasn't I notified? Why was she in the wrong color uniform? Why didn't I detect anyone else's spiritual pressure?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo.

"Okay Rukia, which way?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, I don't know. I can't detect either of the hollows. Maybe Uryu already took care of them?" Rukia answered.

"Let's go find him." Ichigo stated. They ran off in the direction of Uryu's spiritual pressure. They found him at the edge of the tree line.

"You are fast tonight, I didn't even see one." Uryu commented.

"You didn't get the other two?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No, I thought you two had taken care of all of them." All of a sudden all three were struck by an unfamiliar spiritual pressure. Halfway across the clearing stood the unfamiliar soul reaper with her back to them, katana drawn and ready for battle however there were no enemies in sight. "Did the Soul Society send another soul reaper to help?" Uryu asked Rukia.

"I don't know, I wasn't notified and I don't recognize her." The new soul reapers' spiritual pressure somehow felt off or wrong to Rukia. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt this girl was dangerous.

"Well I'll go find out who she is." Ichigo said. He was still annoyed with her from earlier. Ichigo went up to the girl, grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Do you really think it's wise to challenge someone who already has their katana drawn without having your own drawn as well?" The girl retorted, not fazed by him at all. "Leave me alone soul reaper, I don't have time to play with you right now, I'm in the middle of something."

Her reaction irritated him even more. "In the middle of what, standing and staring into space? I asked you a question, who are you? Which squad do you belong to?" The anger and annoyance in Ichigo's voice starting to show.

"I already told you child, I don't have time to play with you. Leave now before you and your little friends get hurt." The girl stated. Her voice was even and cold.

Ichigo lost it, now shouting "Child!? I'm bigger than you are! And I've been protecting my home, family and this town for many years now! Who are you to come in here and tell me to leave? If anyone should leave, it's you! No one asked for your help nor do we want it!"

The girl was starting to get irritated with him so she sheathed her katana to resist the temptation to use it on him. "I called you a child not in reference to your age but to your immaturity as a soul reaper. You obviously cannot even bind your sword! It looks like they will take anyone now. Leave now before you get hurt, you don't know what you're dealing with." The annoyance in her voice apparent.

"I have been fighting hollows for years now; I think I can handle easy ones like this. I've seen things and fought things you couldn't even imagine! I don't need or want your help you obnoxious girl! Leave now or I'll make you leave!" Ichigo bellowed.

The girl finally lost patience with him, "Make me leave? You don't have the skill or the strength to take me on! Just by the very fact of you think that these are ordinary hollows shows how immature you are as a soul reaper! Can't you tell there's something different about them? But then I'm expecting way too much from a child like you!" She was shouting back at him by the end of her response.

They were now face-to-face about a foot apart screaming at each other. Their overlapping angry words were getting harder to understand. Rukia and Uryu just stood there in disbelief watching them argue. Neither were trying to suppress their tremendous spiritual pressure and as a result the whole area trembled.

"Should we intervene?" Rukia asked.

"Do you really want to get into the middle of that?" Uryu responded. All of a sudden he felt the presence of the other two hollows. "Rukia, their back!"

Rukia could barely feel them with the interference of the two out-of-control soul reapers. "I got this one over here. Are you good with the other?" Rukia asked Uryu.

"Yes. Go!" Uryu stated emphatically.

Rukia tracked down the hollow by the South entrance to the park. She quickly dispatched it and rushed back to her friends.

Meanwhile, while the argument continued, a reishi arrow flew between Ichigo and the girl at head level. It struck the hollow was about to attack them. It was only about 20 feet away from Ichigo and the girl. It let out an unearthly scream and started to disintegrate. Ichigo and the girl both in unison looked where the arrow had come between them, then toward the disappearing hollow, then glared back at Uryu who had shot the arrow. They then looked back at each other and continued their argument from where they left off. Rukia ran up to Uryu, "You could have hit one of them! Why didn't you shoot it over their heads? It would have had the same effect."

"I think the only way I would have had any effect on them is if I would've shot one of them. Even then I think they would still be arguing." Uryu stated with an exasperated sigh.

The girl soul reaper abruptly turned and started to leave. Ichigo grabbed her arm again and yanked her back hard "Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's obviously pointless to argue with you and your limited intellect. Anyway your friends took care of the other two hollows so there's no point of me wasting my time here with you anymore." She yanked her arm out of his grasp, turned and flash stepped away.

Rukia and Uryu went over to Ichigo. "Who was she? Was she a member of the 13 court guard squads?" Rukia asked.

"She never told me. I never thought I would have to fight the urge to hit someone so much, even if she is a girl, if you can call her that." It was obvious he was still enraged by the argument. "The nerve of her, telling us to leave, it was too dangerous, how dare she?! It's not like we have never faced a hollow before. She was saying that these hollows are different; they weren't any different were they?" He observed the startled reactions of his two friends. "And to answer your question I don't think she is part of the 13 court guard squads. She was very condescending toward soul reapers in general and she really did not like me."

Uryu thought to himself "Well maybe you shouldn't have grabbed her arm like that for starters." but there was no reasoning with Ichigo when he gets like this, so therefore no point in bringing it up. "We should get going, we all have class in the morning." Uryu stated.


	2. Chapter Two: Lunch with the Enemy

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Two: Lunch with the Enemy**

The next morning Rukia and Orihime went to Ichigo's house to walk to school with him. They could tell he was still upset from his encounter with that girl from last night. Orihime asked him about it and he nearly bit her head off. "Ichigo, let it go!" Rukia shouted. She was getting annoyed with his behavior.

"Sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean to snap at you. The girl last night really got to me." Ichigo apologized.

"That's okay; I'm here if you need to talk. So she looked and acted like a soul reaper but you do not think she was one? How is that possible? Who or what do you think she is?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know," responded Rukia. "She had a very strange spiritual pressure, it's dangerous but somehow familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. I'll go to Urahara's Shop after class and send a message back to the Soul Society to see if they have heard of her. With her attitude, she might be a member of the Stealth Force."

"If she is here on assignment, can you please try to have her recalled?" Ichigo asked exasperated.

Orihime giggled, "I have never seen you like this before; you are kind of acting like a 10-year-old."

Ichigo glared at Orihime, but she did have a point, he needed to let this go. It will all work itself out eventually. He wondered who she was and why was she here now. He hoped that whatever she was tracking moved on and she was gone. The girls were talking about an upcoming geometry test and other school things. Hopefully things will just go back to normal.

Later that morning, Ichigo was sitting at his desk by the window staring outside; he was finding it hard to concentrate. Why could he not get this girl out of his mind? He glanced around the classroom, most of the students he had gone to school with him since grade school. There were a few new students, two new guys, twins who had transferred in from another school at the beginning of the year and a new girl who transferred in last week. She was very quiet; he doesn't remember her ever talking to the instructor or to any of the students. The new girl wasn't Japanese, but without hearing her talk he wouldn't know where she came from. She sat in the back corner by the door. He glanced over at her. Her dark red hair pulled back into a low bun, a section of bangs was free and tucked behind her right ear. This girl looked like her, _"Great, I'm starting to see her every where. No, it couldn't be her, could it?"_ he thought to himself. She had a silver medallion on a chain around her neck that she kept playing with and glasses that slightly obscured her cold steel gray eyes. It was her! It took all of his self-control not to get up and drag her outside to finish their argument from last night. He quickly looked towards the instructor and tried to focus to take his mind off throttling her. Orihime saw his reaction out of the corner of her eye, "you okay?" Orihime mouthed to him. Ichigo didn't respond.

As soon as the bell rang Ichigo was up like a shot, going right toward her. Orihime shot a concerned look to Rukia and Uryu. The rest of their friends were watching the interaction and knew it meant trouble. "That's the same look he had from last night," Uryu said.

"This is not good." Rukia responded.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

Uryu looked back to where Ichigo was headed, "Oh no, it's the new girl, she's looks like the one from last night! Stop Ichigo before he makes a big scene!" Uryu said.

But it was too late, before she could even exit the classroom Ichigo grabbed her wrist, spun her around and demanded, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The girl responded in a soft scared tone, "I-I-I'm Anna," she stammered, "I just started here last week. I'm sorry; I don't know what you are asking." She didn't look him in the eye rather she was looking down at the floor in submission.

The idea that he could be wrong never crossed his mind. "You know what I mean!" He looked down slightly at this girl (she was about a half a foot shorter than him), this had to be her, everything was identical except for the glasses. "We need to finish our talk from last night."

Anna knew he recognized her and playing innocent wasn't going to get her out of it this time. She looked into his brown eyes; her eyes were the same fiery eyes that he was looking into last night. "There's nothing more to say, soul reaper." She said in a hushed quiet but angry tone only loud enough for him to hear. As she did last night, she yanked her wrist away from him spun around and briskly walked away. He quickly followed her; she didn't get more than 10 steps away from the doorway before he caught her again.

"You really want to do this here? Fine! I'm only here temporarily, but you are going to have to deal with the aftermath. Do you realize how much of an ass you look like right now picking on a helpless girl?" Anna stated in a quiet angry tone.

"Helpless, yeah right! You started this! All I did was ask you a question. You could have just answered me, you still can!" Ichigo exclaimed. He was attempting to keep his temper however it was proving very difficult.

They were starting to attract a crowd. Ichigo's friends were trying to come up with a way to separate the two of them without making any more of a scene. Keigo said, "I didn't know Ichigo had a girlfriend. Lover's spats are the worst. But she's new, Ichigo sure moves quickly."

_"WHAT?!"_ Orihime and Rukia exclaimed in unison.

Uryu quickly grabbed both of them and whispered, "We can use this, how else can we explain their actions right now? Tell everyone that they are arguing over who got to kill a hollow?" They knew he was right.

Ichigo and Anna continued to squabble, mainly making condescending remarks to each other. Even though she would've liked to smack him a few times she was careful not to bring up anything about soul reapers or Ichigo's other life. Some lines should never be crossed. They finally stopped arguing and just glared at each other, it looked like it might come to blows.

"I think they might take a swing at each other." Mizuiro stated.

"Ichigo sure picked a feisty one, do you think he can handle her?" Keigo jokingly stated with a mischievous grin.

"I'm worried about Ichigo." Said Rukia concerned.

"Do you think he would really hit her?" Keigo asked.

"I'm not worried about Ichigo hitting her; I'm worried she might kill him!" Rukia exclaimed. The group began talking amongst themselves on how to separate the two of them before they were both expelled.

_"This is impossible, it's like I'm arguing with myself!"_ Ichigo thought. _"Why is she not bringing up things that I would have no way of explaining like being a soul reaper? She could make it so I couldn't go to school anymore and pretty much ruin my life, why isn't she?"_ Then he thought about why he is the way he is. It's all about protecting loved ones and dealing with the loss of someone close to you. _"Could she be dealing with the loss of someone as well?"_ His expression softened slightly, "So, who did you lose to become like this?" He asked softly, barely above a whisper.

Anna quickly averted her eyes then looked down at the ground. She didn't answer immediately rather she shifted her weight slightly from foot to foot. She softly bit her lower lip; her eyes had gone from fiery and angry to sad and distant. Finally she looked into his eyes, took a sharp breath, and answered his question, "my sister, Sasha." she said in a quiet sad tone.

"Natural causes or, well, similar to what we were fighting last night?"

Anna closed her eyes; she could only nod in response. The thought of the hollow killing her sister again was too much to endure. Ichigo knew by her response what had happened. She was trying to get her emotions back under control so she wouldn't start crying. When she was finally able to look him in the eye again she asked, "You've lost someone too, haven't you?" she inquired, barely containing her sadness.

This time it was Ichigo's turn to be quiet and sad. "My mother…" he said quietly, barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry; did you lose her in a similar way?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied quietly in a sad tone.

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. They both understood the pain the other one was going through. However, the moment was interrupted by Anna's stomach growling loudly. Ichigo finally cracked a smile. Anna blushed, trying to play it down without much success. "I've never seen you eat lunch here." He stated.

"I usually don't." Her growling stomach interrupted again. "I should go…"

"You don't have a lunch do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders trying to play it off. "I'm fine. I should really go."

"We need to talk about other matters and my sister packs enough food to feed 10 people. Let's just split my lunch and talk."

"No thank you, I'm fine. We can talk after school, okay?" Her stomach growled again. "See you later okay?" She quickly turned and started to walk away.

Instead of grabbing at her like he had been doing, he quietly said "Anna don't go, please." For some reason she stopped and turned around. "I'm serious, my sister packs way too much food, and you should eat. Anna this is not a request."

"Great, lunch with the enemy." Anna said sarcastically and shot him a playful smile. Her still sad gray-green eyes softly twinkled from behind her glasses. As they walked together to his locker to get his lunch she still looked a little sad. He put his hand on her shoulder, she glanced at him. He put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back at her. They were kindred spirits and they knew it. For the first time they both had someone else who knew what they were actually feeling, they both had someone to talk to.

The rest of Ichigo's friends were still trying to find a way to separate the two of them when Rukia noticed that they were gone. "Oh no, where did they go? With the way they are acting, they could be dueling in the courtyard." She said with concern.

"The two lovebirds went that way." Keigo stated. Rukia shot him a dirty look. "What? Their little fight was over; they hugged and went off that way together."

Rukia's expression changed from concern of them killing each other to concern of an even worse fate, them falling for each other. She did not like this girl, something was off with her, something was wrong. _"Oh Ichigo, don't do anything stupid."_ She thought.

Ichigo led her to a secluded place so they could talk in private. It was a small clearing behind some shrubs at the far end of campus. They settled in as he started to unpack the lunch Yuzu made. He wasn't kidding; there was plenty of food here to feed all of his friends. He offered her a tray of food; she took a rice ball off of it and started to very slowly eat it. "For how hungry you sounded, I thought you would have scarfed that down." Ichigo joked.

"You've never been truly hungry, almost to the point of starvation, in your life, have you?" Anna inquired.

"No I can't really say that I have." Ichigo replied.

Anna smiled at him, "if you haven't eaten in many days and then eat a lot of food really quickly you'll just end up throwing it back up and you never know when or if you get another meal again. I guess you just learn to fight your instincts and to eat slowly."

"Any slower and you'll be eating that one rice grain at a time" Ichigo laughed. She rolled her eyes at him but was still smiling. It felt good, she can't remember the last time she was smiling or talking to someone else for that matter. She leaned back against the tree and just tried to relish in the moment. "So, um, about last night…" Ichigo started.

Anna cut him off, "Ichigo, I'm sorry for how I acted; I just get really tense around hollows. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. When I saw you, I thought you were some trainee they were sending to get his feet wet in the world of the living. When we were arguing, your spiritual pressure was almost unbearable. With that much spiritual pressure, I don't think you could bind your sword." Anna smiled at him.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't hurt you did I?" Ichigo inquired concerned.

"Emotionally or physically?" Anna joked.

Ichigo was startled by her answer, "I am very sorry if I hurt you, I really didn't mean it." He apologized.

"I'm a sturdy girl and I can take care of myself." Anna said half jokingly.

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself, your spiritual pressure was off the charts as well. There are only a few captains that could match your spiritual pressure. I do have to ask, who are you? You are not a soul reaper are you? At least not one sanctioned by the 13 Court Guard Squads. You are to different and you don't have a high opinion of soul reapers."

"Um, this is going to get complicated, as a direct answer to your question, no, I am not a sanctioned soul reaper." Anna looked off into space trying to think of how to explain her situation. "I have lost most of my memory; all I know is my sister was killed by a hollow and I could not do anything to stop it. A soul reaper was able to free her spirit and send her on to the Soul Society and that is when I learned of the existence of soul reapers. If he would have been a few minutes earlier I wouldn't have lost my sister." He could hear the frustration mounting in her voice. "I remember my name, at least my first name, my age, and everything that has happened in the last year. Everything else is completely blank. I don't remember my parents, I don't remember where I'm from, I don't remember my childhood, it's all blank! Its so frustrating, I don't know who I am or where I'm from and there's no one I can turn to for answers so I have been on my own for the last year…" Anna rambled as her voice trailed off.

"Oh Anna…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. He could see she was frustrated, but he didn't know what words of comfort to say. All he could do is give her a sympathetic smile and offer her more lunch which she took graciously. "If you're not here from the soul society, how is it that you have a gigai?" Ichigo inquired.

"A what?" Anna responded confused.

"A gigai, so you can walk around amongst humans and interact in our world." Ichigo answered with a smile.

"Um, Ichigo, I am human." Anna replied bewildered.

"How is that possible?" a shocked Ichigo asked.

"Well, aren't you human too?" Anna countered, still confused by Ichigo's reaction.

"Yeah, but that's a really long story. So I guess it's possible, it's one of the things you forgot isn't it?" Ichigo stated.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. Benifenikkusu was also affected; he has lost a great portion of his memories as well." Anna responded sadly.

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused.

"My Zanpakuto, Benifenikkusu, he does have more memory than I do but there's a great portion missing. Neither of us remember what happened to us, how we lost our memory." Anna explained.

Ichigo realized that they are even more alike than he thought. "I was given a badge by the head captain so I would be able to transform to soul reaper form at will and not need to rely on another soul reaper to transform. How are you able to take soul reaper form if you are not connected to the soul society in some way?"

Anna took off her necklace and handed it to him. On the small silver medallion was a Phoenix with its wings spread, a katana in the background, and in the Phoenix's right talon was a dagger. "This is how I transform; one of my first memories is of Benifenikkusu giving me this in my soul space. He said he wished he could help me more this is all he is able to do for me at that time. He told me I should never take it off or at least be within arms reach of it at all times just in case something bad happens." Ichigo handed her necklace back to her. "Over the last year, he trained me on how to fight. The past few months I have been actively seeking out hollows so I can stop them from destroying someone else's life."

"If your Zanpakuto gave this to you in your soul space, how do you have it out here in the real world?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I don't know, I didn't have it on before I spoke with Benifenikkusu but it was around my neck when I came to." She had started playing with her necklace again.

"You do that a lot, hold onto your necklace, I mean." Ichigo observed.

"I never really thought about it, I guess I do. It's the only thing that seems real to me sometimes." There was a long pause in the conversation while they were eating. She offered him some crystallized honey candy that she had made. "See I told you I had something to eat today." Anna said with a smile.

Ichigo wanted to ask her how many days it was supposed to last but he thought better of it. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Anna replied with a mischievous smile, "Just kidding, go ahead." Anna joked.

"Yesterday, you were saying that the hollows were different somehow and I just couldn't detect it. Uryu and Rukia didn't sense anything strange about them either." Ichigo inquired.

"It's not so much that the hollows were different but how they were behaving was different. Did you feel, or rather didn't feel, their presence for a while? I have been noticing this for about a month now. They kind of just disappear and then reappear and you can't track them in-between? I've been starting to be able to feel where they're going to reappear. That's why I was standing there with my katana drawn; I knew one of them was going to reappear in that spot."

"We should go to Kisuke with this information." Suggested Ichigo.

"Who is he?" asked Anna.

"He's a friend and he has helped me a great deal." Ichigo answered.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not a soul reaper, as you say; wouldn't they know there's a problem first? And if someone who's, well, like me, gets involved, wouldn't bad things happen? I work alone for a reason, not just because I want to protect everyone and I don't want them to get hurt because of me but I've been hurt so many times, I trust no one." Anna emphatically stated.

"So you don't trust me then?" Ichigo asked, slightly hurt by her comment.

"You are this weird strange exception, for some strange reason, I trust you. I don't know why. That was why I stopped when you asked me to, also why I let you within 3 foot of me. When you hugged me earlier that was the first time another person has touched me since my sister died. I have a panic attack if people get to close and especially if I get trapped with no way out. I don't know why I feel like that; maybe it has something to do with some of my lost memories." Anna replied.

"You must be so lonely." He knew she was hiding something, or least omitting something, but their friendship was to new for him to question her just yet.

"I am used to it and even in some cases I prefer it." Anna said with a slight smile.

In an effort to change the subject, Ichigo asked, "So, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Wow, abrupt subject change," she smiled at him. "Nineteen, you?"

"Eighteen." He responded.

There was a rustling on the other side of the bushes. "There you two are, we've been looking for you, Ichigo. You missed P-Chem." Chad said.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Ichigo asked as he and Anna were trying to quickly clean up their lunch mess.

"You've got 5 minutes to make it to your next class." Chad replied.

"Go Ichigo, I'll clean this up, I have a free period anyway. I'll talk with you after school okay?" Anna stated quickly.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Ichigo replied as he and Chad ran off so they would not be late for the next class. Anna started thinking to herself, _"what am I doing? Why was I talking with him like that? When he finds out my secret, best case scenario is he never talks to me again, worst-case scenario, I don't even want to think of."_ She thought of running away and never seeing him again but for some reason the thought of just being able to talk to someone was more compelling than the disastrous aftermath that she knew was going to follow.


	3. Chapter Three: Evening Patrol

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Three: Evening Patrol **

Ichigo found it difficult to pay attention in class the rest of the day. He kept thinking about Anna and everything she's been through. Who is she? Where did she come from? How was she able to have soul reaper powers? If they were given to her the same way Rukia awakened his soul reaper power in him, where was the soul reaper who awakened her powers? That is a bond that will never be broken. There were too many unanswered questions. He kept coming back to one thing; he had never met anyone like her before. For the first time in a very long time he was not completely alone.

After the final bell had sounded, Rukia caught up with Ichigo to find out what happened with him during lunch. He told her only about what Anna and told him about the hollows. He didn't reveal anything else Anna told him. She hadn't asked him to not say anything but it just felt wrong to repeat what she told him to anyone else. If Anna wanted them to know she could tell them herself. "Are you heading over to Kisuke's now?" He asked her. She nodded. "Could you let him know about this?"

"You mean the soul reaper who is not a soul reaper and probably bipolar? Ichigo, stay away from her, there's something very wrong with her." Rukia stated with concern.

"You just don't know the whole story!" Ichigo stated defensively.

"_Do you?!_ You two were about to kill each other earlier and now you are making all nice and happy and you are defending her. I knew there was a lot more you were not telling me about things you two talked about. She already has you keeping secrets! She's a bad influence and potentially dangerous. Stay away from her!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, she didn't ask me to keep any secrets, just a lot of what we talked about was very private and I didn't feel right revealing it to someone else without her permission. I figured if she wanted to tell people she would do so on her own. How would you like it if you told me something in confidence and I immediately told it to somebody else? Would you ever trust me again? I know she's keeping something from me and I know her spiritual pressure is different. I have been wrestling with these questions myself, who is she? How come she has soul reaper powers? I'm not running into this blindly." Ichigo declared.

"'I'm not running into this blindly.' are you listing to your self? Don't get involved with her! I'm worried about you Ichigo. However, you have put much more thought into this than I thought you did. I'll just tell Kisuke about what we noticed with the hollows yesterday. I won't mention Anna, although it's against my better judgment" Rukia responded.

"Thanks, Rukia" Ichigo stated.

Ichigo set off to find Anna; they never said where they were going to meet after school. He didn't even know where to start. "Hey, Ichigo". Uryu called out. "Everything okay? You kinda did a 180 with her. I guess I'm just making sure her body is not buried on campus somewhere."

"Very funny, she's actually quite sweet when you get to know her." Ichigo replied.

"You sound like you like her." Uryu responded.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl; we have a lot in common." Ichigo stated.

"Wow, you're admitting it?" a stunned Uryu commented.

"Admitting what? That she's nice? That we had something in common?" He didn't understand Uryu's comments.

Uryu shook his head, "I don't know if you're clueless or hopeless."

"Hey, on a different topic, did you notice anything strange about those hollows yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did. I've never known a low level hollow to be able to suppress its presence like that. They are like animals, it would not even occur to them to mask their presence. Why do you ask?" Uryu responded.

"It was one of the things that Anna and I talked about at lunch. Do you think it's significant?" Ichigo questioned.

"It very well could be." Uryu confirmed.

"Rukia has gone to talk with Kisuke about this." Ichigo caught a glimpse of Anna across the courtyard and his face lit up. "Hey Uryu, I'll talk with you later." He quickly left to go meet up with Anna.

On his way across the courtyard, Ichigo's phone rang. It was his father; he was needed at the family clinic. He met up with Anna to let her know that something else had come up. She was very understanding and invited him to do a night patrol in soul reaper form tonight. She told him to meet her at the edge of the park by the river when ever he was free this evening.

It was about 10:30 at night when Ichigo arrived at the park. Anna greeted him with a warm smile.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked.

Ichigo smiled back at her. "Yeah, dad just needed some help with some things at the clinic. So what are we doing here? I don't think I've ever been in soul reaper form like this."

"Really? I always take soul reaper form at night. I try to watch over the city to make sure no one gets hurt. I guess it's just easier to already be in soul reaper form for that." Anna explained. _"It's also I can't feel anything in this form."_ She thought to herself.

"Um, okay, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"We can just sit, talk or just enjoy the view, at least until a hollow appears." They sat on the bank of the river. This was the first time she has truly felt at ease around someone else since her sister died. "So what would you like to talk about? Do you have any funny stories from your childhood? I can just live my childhood vicariously through yours." He started telling tales from his childhood. She could just picture this small Ichigo doing those things. She looked off across the water, it was a beautiful night. _"Why do I feel like this? What's so different about him? Well no matter, I have a job to do so that makes him off limits."_ She made herself put a mental block in place so she would only think of him as a friend at best. Some lines should never be crossed.

"Anna, you okay? You kinda zoned out on me." Ichigo asked.

Anna blushed, "sorry, got lost in thought." She didn't even notice that another group of three hollows had appeared. _"And this is why it will never work, you will be distracted." _she thought crossly to herself. "We got three hollows, let's go." she said.

The hollows were in the same park as before. They rushed to the site where Anna felt them; it was the same place that Anna and Ichigo had their argument the night before. "This should be easy" she thought to herself.

"Something's wrong, can't you feel it, can't you sense it? Anna, don't just rush headlong into battle, take a step back and look at the situation. Something's not right." It was her Zanpakuto Benifenikkusu trying to warn her but she wasn't listening.

She smiled at Ichigo, "we each take a side and meet in the middle?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ichigo answered with a slight smile.

They both charged off at their respective hollows and easily defeated them. They both then turned their attention to the final hollow which was by no means a match for either of them. "Okay, that was pathetically easy." Anna said jokingly. She looked around to see if there was anything else in the area. Something else is here, something stronger. Her demeanor switched quickly from jovial to serious. "Ichigo, keep a lookout, there's something else here and it's strong."

Anna was all business now, _"where are you?"_ She thought. She kept looking knowing it was here somewhere. Then she saw it, barely visible, more of a shadowy afterimage. It almost looked like a worm, a grayish blue worm but instead of a head and had this razor-sharp sickle. It was already it mid strike and it was aimed right at Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She screamed. Anna flash stepped to get to him as fast as she could and barely got there in enough time knock him out of the way. They both went tumbling across the ground. The sickle crashed into the ground just behind them. Anna was quick to her feet and sliced at this new foe.

"What the hell?! Anna? What are you…?" He saw the damage on the ground where he was just standing. He saw her trying to attack something but he couldn't see it.

"Dammit Ichigo! A little help maybe?" Anna yelled in annoyance.

"Anna, I don't see anything!" Ichigo responded in frustration.

"You what? Well this is just great." Anna stated sarcastically, she could barely see it herself. Anna attempting to track it when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She was barely able to dodge another blow and went tumbling across the ground. Anna looked around, they were starting to come into focus. She could see three distinct worms with sickles. "Oh my heavens! Ichigo run!" She shrieked. Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime running up to where Ichigo and Anna were. She saw them coming, "STAY BACK!" she screamed.

"Stay back, stay back from what?" Uryu said confused.

Anna was having a hard time tracking them. Ichigo was still standing there with his katana drawn, ready to strike. "Ichigo, get out of here! If you can't see them then you can't fight them!" Anna took a slice at one as it was trying to hit her. She was barely doing damage to it. _"This is so not good!"_ she thought to herself. Then it happened, one of them went after Ichigo again. There was not enough time for both of them to get out of the way, only to knock him out of the way. Ichigo's friends grabbed him and tried to move to a safe distance.

Anna wasn't so lucky; it struck her left shoulder below her clavicle. She let out a shriek of pain. It speared her, thrust her in the air 10 foot then smashed her into the ground. Anna laid there dazed for a few seconds, an absolutely horrible pain in her shoulder. She was breathing rapidly, she didn't know what to do and she had dropped her katana when she was slammed to the ground. She tried to reach for it but it was just out of reach. Every movement she made caused excruciating agony. _"I am going to die here!"_ she thought.

Ichigo's friends could barely hold him back. "I have to help her; she's only hurt because of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"How are you going to help, Ichigo? She's right, you can't fight what you can't see!" Uryu acknowledged.

"So you're just going to let her be killed? I would expect this from Rukia because she hates her but you are all willing to just let her die?" Ichigo yelled in disbelief.

"That's harsh Ichigo, _she_ even told you to get out of there. She told you as well you can't fight what you can't see. You go in there, you're dead too, any of us who try to help her now will be!" Rukia exclaimed. She could feel Anna's spiritual pressure was all over the map, it was so unfocused and erratic. Rukia knew Anna was not trained or prepared for this. All Rukia could do, all any of them could do now, was just watch.

"Anna, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you to need to reach for me." Benifenikkusu said in his usual gentle even tone.

"I can't, I already tried, you know that." Anna whimpered is response.

"Anna, you need to take a deep breath and reach for me again. Do you want to survive? Suck it up, stop bitching and REACH!" He said in a much sterner tone.

The pain in her shoulder was worse than anything she'd ever felt in her life. She had been hurt before but never anything like this. Anna knew what Benifenikkusu wanted her to do; if she released Bankai she would have a chance. The only two options were to wait to die or cause extreme pain (and probably death as well) and lurch for the katana. _"I hope you know what you're doing Benifenikkusu."_ she thought. She made a tight fist with her right hand, closed her eyes, took a couple of deep, sharp breaths, held the last one, looked over to where her katana was and lurched as hard as she could. She could feel the flesh ripping in her shoulder and let out this horrible blood piercing scream but she was able to get her fingertips on the blade of the katana. "Bankai" she said weakly.

There was a tremendous release of lavender and dark purple spiritual pressure that surrounded her. Anna was running on straight instinct now. She quickly grabbed her dagger blade from the sheath on her right thigh. This time she was easily able to cut through this new foe. She stumbled to her feet disorientated. Her Shihakushō was now different, it was white, the sleeves were in tatters that didn't come halfway down to her elbows. There was a small shield about 10 inches long and 8 inches wide on her left arm at the shoulder. The same symbol that was on her necklace was also on the shield. The loose pants were also in tatters and were about knee level. The interior of the outfit was lined in red silk and was visible because of the tatters. Her sash around her waist was the same purple her Shihakushō used to be. On her back was an embroidered blood red phoenix with its head starting in the middle of her shoulder blades. The clip she used to keep her hair in the ponytail had broken. Her hair was now loose and was slightly blowing in the breeze obscuring the Phoenix.

Anna was just standing there, head down, her left arm just dangled there. Her spiritual pressure had also completely changed. It was no longer erratic and unfocused but very strong, even and completely in control. She calmly picked up her katana, sheathed it, picked up her dagger and jumped up above the tree line so she could have a better vantage point of what was going on. Anna hovered there scanning the battlefield. She saw what she was looking for; this wasn't three separate creatures but one and she had found its core. She flipped her dagger so she was holding the tip, and threw it so she could pierce the creature. When her dagger hit, it made the creature visible.

They were gasps from the group when they saw what she was attempting to fight on her own. As soon as Ichigo could see it, he charged at it. He was already in his Bankai form and was able to destroy the creature in a few hits. Anna went to collect her dagger. He ran to her. The left side of her white outfit was drenched in blood and it was running down her leg. A pool of blood was collecting around where she stood. "Oh Anna!" Ichigo gasped. "Orihime!" he screamed. "Orihime can heal you" There was no emotion in her eyes. "Anna? Anna!"

"So you are Ichigo?" Anna said in a flat even tone. "This is why she fights alone. She would give up her life for anyone but especially for you. This is the way she is and it makes it impossible for her to be part of a team. You need to walk away from her."

"Anna?" Ichigo questioned concerned. She finally raised her head and looked him in the eye. Those were not her eyes looking at him. "Benifenikkusu?"

"Very good Ichigo, she lost consciousness just after she went to Bankai, this is one of our unique abilities, I'm able to take control if she is injured or unconscious." Benifenikkusu stated.

"My friend Orihime can heal any injury, let her help." Ichigo pleaded.

"That is not necessary Ichigo; I will take care of her. Ichigo, I want you to think about something, I can tell you like being around her and to tell you the truth I think this is the first time I've ever seen her smile, but if you two go into battle it's only going to an end in tragedy. She puts on a tough face but she hasn't had the experience necessary to face anything but ordinary hollows and this has gotten too dangerous. I'll try and talk some sense into her but you need to leave her alone. She will follow you anywhere and that means she will follow you into battles she cannot handle. Walk away from her." Benifenikkusu warned him.

"Benifenikkusu, I know she was not telling me something and you are giving me this line? No one could have that kind of spiritual pressure or be able to go to Bankai without having considerable fighting experience. What the hell are you two hiding?" Benifenikkusu turned and started to leave, Ichigo groaned in annoyance, "what the hell is with you two and turning and walking away from an argument?"

Anna's body took another step and went down on one knee, she started coughing up blood. "Ichigo, if I don't get her soul back to her body I'm going to lose them both. She's almost too weak to make it back. That is why I'm leaving." Benifenikkusu was able to get Anna standing again and flash stepped off.

Orihime ran up to Ichigo, "What happened? Where did she go? She was really hurt badly, where is she?"

Ichigo didn't have an answer for her. He knew he couldn't tell them that her Zanpakuto could the takeover her body. There were already enough reasons why they do not like her, he wasn't going to add one more. With those injuries, he was pretty sure he was never to see her again.


	4. Chapter Four: A New Foe

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Four: A New Foe **

More than a week had passed since the battle and Ichigo had not seen Anna anywhere. He almost wishes he could just miss school because he has to walk past her empty desk everyday. There were so many unanswered questions. Who was she? Why didn't Benifenikkusu let Orihime help? To his friends, he was back to his usual demeanor. He just wondered what else he could have done.

It was now lunchtime, his friends almost had to drag him outside and make him sit down to eat. "Are you eating anything?" Orihime asked him.

"I'm just not hungry." but he sat down with them anyway and took a little just to humor them. Ichigo's mind started wandering back to that lunch with Anna and he quickly lost his appetite again. "I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head." He quickly got up and walked off. His friends all shared concerned looks with each other.

"He's really taking this hard, we don't even know if she's dead." Uryu stated.

Orihime's look said it all; with how injured she was, without help, there's no way she made it. "Should one of us go after him?" Orihime asked.

"No, leave him be for now. He needs to work through this on his own." Rukia said. Thinking to herself, _"he really only knew her one day and he was this broken up about it? This is for the best, what would've happened if they've got closer? It would break him."_

Ichigo just kept walking, he eventually found himself on the bank of the river where they were talking before she was killed. He sat down in the same spot. He was staring out over the river thinking of her when he felt a gentle touch on the shoulder. Startled, he quickly stood up and turned around to see who was able to sneak up on him. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Anna! Without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ow ow ow, Ichigo! not so hard!" He quickly let her go. She was rubbing her left shoulder, "Sorry, still really tender, it's good to see you again too." She said with a soft smile.

Ichigo was just standing there in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"I have the ability to regenerate, sometimes, depending on the injury, it can take a while. I only regained consciousness a few hours ago. Dumb question, what day is it today? I know I've been out for at least a day with the injury I had." Anna explained.

"Anna, you've been gone eight days." Ichigo answered in disbelief that she was here with him.

Anna looked surprised, "I guess my injury was worse than I thought it was. That would explain why I'm so hungry, I could eat one of your sister's lunches all by myself."

Ichigo tried not to laugh, but the harder he tried the more he started snickering and that quickly turned into laughter. "Sorry, mental picture." He was visualizing her at a table with about 60 empty dirty food dishes and she was asking for more.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what the picture was…" Anna said as she smiled at him. "Ichigo, this is going to sound strange, but what happened? The last thing I remember was Benifenikkusu telling me I needed to get to my katana so I could release Bankai to get free."

"Yeah, I kind of had an interesting talk with him." Ichigo said.

"How could you?" Anna questioned, she was very confused.

"I had a bad feeling about this. That's why I didn't bring it up to anyone else." Ichigo stated.

"What are you talking about?" Anna inquired.

"Did you know that your Zanpakuto can take over your body if you are unconscious or injured?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh that, yeah, kinda. It was something I think I remember him bringing that up but I never thought I would be injured enough for it to ever happen. You talked to him? All I have to say is 'I'm so sorry'. Why do you seem so surprised by this? Isn't that what all Zanpakuto do?" Anna questioned.

"No Anna, no Zanpakuto I've ever heard of are able to manipulate the bodies of their masters." Ichigo answered.

"Masters? You make it sound like they're your slaves. Benifenikkusu and I have a much different relationship. He is like a mentor, older brother, father figure, and friend. That's why I'm not sure I want to know what he said you. It was probably along the lines of 'stay away from her or I'll cut your heart out and shove it down your throat' am I right?" Anna asked.

"He wasn't that blunt or direct however he did tell me to stay away from you. It was kinda like talking with Rukia. I don't know why but she really does not like you. Benifenikkusu was giving me some line about you not being able to be in combat with anything but low-level hollows because you have not been properly trained. Anna, you can use Bankai, how is that possible?" Ichigo inquired.

"He's half right Ichigo, I have not been properly trained to fight anything stronger than a low level hollow. I know I have the instincts for it but unfortunately any training I had done was wiped along with my memories. Benifenikkusu has been trying to retrain me how to fight. Obviously, I need more training." Anna answered in frustration.

"Well, to answer your question, after Benifenikkusu took over, he went airborne to get a better vantage point and used your Bankai dagger to hit the thing." Ichigo explained.

"Thing? I thought there were three of them?" Anna asked confused.

"No, they weren't three independent worms, they were actually appendages are larger creature. My question is why are they invisible?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh no!" Anna said quietly, then addressing Ichigo, "well, we are getting another chance to find out more information; three more hollows just appeared in the same park."

"Anna, you're still weak, you should sit this one out." Ichigo told her.

"Wish I could, believe me I wish I could, but I'm the only one who can see them it seems, I have to go." Anna affirmed.

They went to their soul reaper forms and took off towards the park. Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were already there. Anna and Ichigo were both airborne just above the tree tops. It was just three hollows again but they were the same position they were the last time. "Anna, please listen to me this time, take a step back and look at the situation, something is wrong. Sometimes observation can be an even more important tool then your katana." Benifenikkusu said quietly to her. Ichigo had drawn his sword and was about to go help. She grabbed his wrist, "don't, something is very wrong" he wanted to help his friends but these were low level hollows, his friends should not need him.

Anna was watching the hollows; their movements were erratic, like they didn't have a choice of where they could go. She was playing with her necklace again and that's when she saw it, it looks like one of those worms with attached to the back of one of the hollows. "Ichigo can you see that?"

"See what? The hollows?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Damn, you can't see it then. Those worms are attached to the hollows, I think they are controlling them. You might not be able to see the worm, but look at how the hollows are acting. They are being controlled by something else." Anna explained.

Ichigo was starting to get a little annoyed with her playing with her necklace. He reached over and grabbed her hand that was on her necklace while still looking down at the battlefield. He couldn't believe his eyes; he could see the worms now. "Anna, it's your necklace! I can see them now!" Before he even got a chance to ask her for the necklace she already had it off and was holding out for him. "You sure?" he questioned and she nodded. He put the necklace around his neck.

"You are better in battle that I am." Anna looked down at the battlefield still holding her katana and she could still see the worms. "Ichigo, I can still see everything. Why can I? Do you think my Zanpakuto and my necklace are made of the same material?"

"Who cares, we can figure it out later, two in combat is better than one." Ichigo stated.

All of a sudden a thought came to her, these hollows are just like the last ones, when they are destroyed, the worm is freed. She was getting flashes of the thing spearing her and nearly ripping her in half. "Ichigo we need to stop your friends! If they kill the Hollows they release the worms! They can't see them!" They both took off to try to stop his friends from killing the hollows. They were too late; Rukia had killed the one on the left and Uryu had taken out the other two.

"Get Uryu out of there!" yelled Ichigo.

"Right." They split up; Ichigo went straight for Rukia dodging a worm along the way. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her as she protested to safety. Meanwhile, Anna went to Uryu. She was almost too late. She struck at sickle to try and deflect the blow. It knocked her back a few feet but she held her ground. It retracted so she looked around to see if any more coming at them. He stared at her in disbelief. Anna grabbed his wrist and yelled, "Come on!" as she started pulling him. They both started running toward the group.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked Anna with concern. He could see the fear in her eyes when she took that thing on.

"Yeah I'm good." Anna lied. She was terrified. The group was looking at her in disbelief. How could she still be alive? "You okay Uryu?" She asked out of breath. He nodded.

"Come on Anna, let's do this." Ichigo said. Anna tried to move but she was frozen in place. She was trying to hide it but the fear in her eyes explained it all. "Anna?" he asked concerned. Ichigo remembered Benifenikkusu's words: _"She puts on a brave face but she hasn't had the experience necessary to face anything but ordinary hollows."_ "Anna, you said earlier that you think your necklace and katana are one in the same. You don't have to do this, Chad has been trained to use a katana, he is not a soul reaper so he would be able to use your blade, we can do this, you don't have to." She tried to look him his eyes but couldn't bring herself to.

Anna panicked and quickly retreated into her soul space. It looked like a clearing in the forest. There were no signs of civilization anywhere. There was a small campfire burning in the middle of the clearing. Benifenikkusu was standing by it. He was tall, about 6'2 and slender. He had black short hair and cold deep blue eyes. He has a small silver medallion around his neck. His clothing was all black and he had a black cape that went down to his waist with deep purple satin lining and the same embroidered blood red phoenix on it. His katana was on his right side, it has a shiny black sheath, and the handle is woven crimson and purple cord.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." Anna kept repeating over and over. "Benifenikkusu what do I do? I can't face that thing. Every time I try I keep having flashbacks." Anna cried.

"Hey hey hey, calm down." He came up to her and tried to give her a gentle hug. She pulled back violently and took a few steps backward.

"I can't go up against that thing; the last time I did I damn near got vivisected!" Anna shrieked.

"So you are just going to walk away? You are going to let Ichigo fight this thing on his own?" questioned Benifenikkusu calmly.

"I can't move!" Anna screeched, her voice breaking.

"You seriously are going to let someone else fight this battle for you? I guess I was wrong about you. Maybe you haven't been worth my time. I guess it's your turn to be five minutes late and let someone else loose someone they love, or worse yet, you are the one who won't even show up." He turned and walked away from her.

"Benifenikkusu? I'm scared." Anna started to cry. "I'm scared, I don't think we can beat that thing and I don't want to die." He walked back up to her. Before he could even try to hug her again she had already grabbed him. She put her head on his chest and started sobbing, "Ben, I don't want to die."

Benifenikkusu gently brushed her bangs back behind her ear. He softly put his hand under her chin and elevated her head so she could look into his eyes. "You can do this, I know you can. Remember what I've taught you. Observation is your most potent weapon. Gain Intel, try to find weaknesses, pull back and regroup, formulate a strategy then attack. I trained you for this; I know you can do it." She had stopped crying, "Anna, use your fear, don't let it conquer you." She could only nod in response and faded out of her soul space.

"Anna, so do you want to do that?" Ichigo inquired.

"Huh?" Time passes at the different rate in her soul space. Whereas it might have been 30 minutes in her soul space it was only a few seconds in the real world. "Oh yeah, Chad, katana, ok, I know where you are coming from again."

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Never mind, Ichigo let's try to fight that thing, but if I yell for you to pull back, I have a good reason, I need you to trust me." Anna stated.

"Anna, are you sure you are okay?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Anna nodded, "to tell you the truth, I'm scared out of my mind. But I'm not going to let someone else get hurt. I won't let myself be the person who is 5 minutes late." Ichigo nodded, he understood what she meant by that. "Let's go." she said.

"We need to find the center. When 'you' hit it with your dagger, it became visible." Ichigo stated. Anna nodded. "You okay with splitting up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, better odds right?" Anna answered, the concern apparent in her voice even though she was attempting to hide it.

They split up; Anna went airborne to get a better vantage point. A worm came at her; she deflected it with her katana. It came around again, she was trying to do what Benifenikkusu told her to, gain intel. She dodged and sliced behind the sickle head. It didn't even have an effect. It was like she was using a butter knife. "Damn it!" she heard Ichigo yell. He wasn't having any better luck. _"We can see the things but what good is that doing?"_ A worm struck at her, she tried to follow it back to the source. Another worm was trying to hit her so she sliced at while she still had the chance. Her blade sliced through the creature without doing any damage. _"What the hell?"_ she thought.

"Ichigo, are you having any luck at all?" Anna yelled to him.

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo responded sarcastically.

"That's what I thought. Fallback, we need to come up with a better plan. Just being able to see the stupid things isn't enough." He reluctantly retreated. They met up with his friends.

"No luck I take it?" Asked Uryu. Ichigo just glared at him.

"Our weapons have no effect on this thing. When we can hit it, our swords do not do any damage. The last time my katana went straight through it and it wasn't even affected. It's like… It's like it's… I need more intel… Be right back…"

"Anna?" Ichigo asked confused.

Anna's look said 'trust me'. She retreated back to her soul space. This time her demeanor was different, she was not scared anymore. Anna walked right up to Benifenikkusu and demanded, "Where is he?" He pointed at the far end of the clearing. There was a shadowy form trying to hide behind a small tree. She already had her katana drawn and pointed at him. "Time to earn your keep, hollow! I need answers."

"I don't know how I can help…" it said with a soft spoken fearful voice.

"You are aware of the situation out there?" questioned Anna.

"Not really, I really don't know how I can help you." The hollow responded.

"Oh, do not pull this act with me! We are facing a creature that we cannot see and our weapons have no effect on. I should have sliced it in half but my blade went right through it and the creature was completely undamaged." Anna explained.

"Anna, are you aiming at the worms or are you aiming at the core?" Benifenikkusu asked.

"Ben, I was trying to track the worm back to the core but it would fade out. I couldn't find it." Anna answered with frustration in her voice.

"That's different than what happened with me," Benifenikkusu stated. "I was able to see the worms and the core. It's difficult to get to but if you throw your dagger you should be okay."

"I have not released Bankai yet." Anna said.

"Maybe you can't see it because it's not there." The Hollow chimed in.

"What do you mean 'it's not there', of course it's there! What would those worms be attached to then?" Anna retorted.

"Open your mind to all possibilities Anna, you said yourself that your katana passed right through it without doing any damage, yes? Let me ask you this, why do you think the others cannot see this thing?" questioned the hollow.

Anna thought about it for a second, "I don't know. We're a mix of a Quincy, humans and soul reapers, all of us have different abilities, I don't know why I was the only one who is able to see it. The only reason Ichigo can see it is because he has my necklace." Anna knew she was really going to get it from Benifenikkusu for not having her necklace.

"Just make sure he gives it back." Benifenikkusu told her.

"I thought you're going to be really pissed at me for that." Anna answered sheepishly.

"It's more important to get you home in one piece." Benifenikkusu said as he gave her a slight smile.

The hollow looked annoyed, "shall we continue or would you two just like to carry on chatting? Just entertain the thought that maybe the reason you cannot see the things is because they're not in your reality. The reason your necklace makes them visible is because it is also not of this reality."

Anna wanted to tell him he sounded like an idiot, but strangely, the pieces fit. How could her katana just pass through something without having any affect on it? How come the sickle was able to pierce her? That was definitely in this reality. Well, if it's not of this reality that means it's trying to come to this reality, some parts would phase in before others that's why the tips are more visible and can do more damage. "What affect would spiritual pressure have on this creature trying to come to our reality? Could it bring it more into phase, for lack of better of a term, maybe not enough for the others to see it but enough for our weapons to have an affect?" Benifenikkusu could not believe Anna was actually entertaining this idea. She saw his look, "it makes sense when you think about it" she told him.

"To what end, Anna?" demanded Benifenikkusu.

"I don't know and why are they using hollows? Were they using them to come to our reality? Didn't they know soul reapers kill them?" All of a sudden an icy chill went down her spine. Soul reapers would kill them... _The hollows were bait!_ It was doing exactly what Benifenikkusu told her to do, study your enemy and find their weaknesses. This was not random; it was intentional!

Benifenikkusu saw the horrified look on her face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Think about it, if you were planning on invading a place wouldn't you find out what the enemy's strengths were first?" Anna said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Anna returned to the real world. She still had a horrified look on her face. She looked toward the creature wondering if her hypothesis to be true. "Anna you're scaring me." Ichigo said.

"I think we have a much bigger problem than we think we do." Anna answered Ichigo. She thought to herself, _"Well if my Bankai could bring it enough into phase for Benifenikkusu to find the core and strike, if Ichigo and I both release Bankai maybe our weapons would have an effect."_

"Anna what is it? Did you have any idea how to fight these things?" Orihime asked.

Anna was quickly formulating a plan in her head. "Chad, you can use a katana?"

"Yeah, Kisuke has been working with me." Chad answered.

"Good, here." Anna handed him her Zanpakuto. "Are you able to see the creature?" She asked.

"I can see a little." Chad responded.

"Enough to be able to fight?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, I can fight." Chad answered.

"Okay, then this might actually work." She started to explain what she learned in her soul space, that the creature might be trying to phase into our reality. "I think I have a plan." She asked Chad for her Zanpakuto back. She started to draw her plan in the dirt below. "Ichigo, if you and I both released Bankai we might be able to bring it into phase enough for our weapons to have an effect. If you and Chad can keep that thing busy, I can find the core and we can destroy this thing."

"One problem with that Anna, if Chad has your Zanpakuto, how are you going to be able to see it?" Ichigo asked.

Anna smiled at him, "I have two blades in Bankai form."

"Anna, I only see one problem with this, you are going to be defenseless as soon as you throw your dagger." Uryu stated.

"I know, but I have to trust my teammates, right?" Anna affirmed.

Her spiritual pressure had greatly changed, Rukia almost didn't recognize it. It was no longer erratic but even and very strong. It was different from the last time as well almost as if it was a different person. "Anna…"

Anna looked at Rukia as if she knew what Rukia was thinking, "this time it will be different. The last time we fought this thing, I was cocky and arrogant and trying to show off. That put Ichigo in danger and damn near got me killed. Benifenikkusu even tried to warn me. It's different this time because we analyzed the situation and have what I hope is a solid battle plan."

Rukia could not believe that Anna had admitted that she was trying to show off and that she was being cocky and arrogant. She couldn't believe how much Anna had changed, "Anna, good luck."

She nodded in response. "You ready Ichigo?" Anna asked.

Ichigo nodded. They went a little closer to the creature. They looked at each other, "you really think this is going to work?" He asked.

"Do you have any better ideas or a better explanation of what's going on?" Anna asked.

"No" he responded.

"Then this _has_ to work, doesn't it?" They both released Bankai at the same time. The tremendous amount of spiritual pressure felt like a tidal wave crashing over anyone who was present. "Let's do this." Chad had already come up to them and Anna handed him her katana. She quickly flipped out her dagger. Well this part of the plan seemed to have worked; she could still see the creature. "You good Chad?" He nodded. Ichigo and Chad both went to their positions. A worm tried to attack Ichigo; he dodged the attack and was able to slice through the worm. It pulled back quickly twitching. It then quickly regenerated its sickle, "Anna!" Ichigo yelled, he hoped she had taken this into account in her plan. "Chad be careful, it regenerates!"

Chad was just finding this out himself as he had just sliced off one of the sickles himself and watched it quickly regenerate. Anna was airborne trying to look for the core; she had to be careful because she no longer had a long katana. The dagger would not be much defense if she was attacked. She was trying to follow one of the worms back to the core. After a while she finally found it. As Anna was about to throw her dagger, she noticed something. In the same way the worms were holding onto the hollows it looked like there was another one that was holding onto the core of this creature. Anna didn't have much time to think about it as a sickle flew at her and she barely was able to flash step out of the way. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, another one was coming at her. She tried to track its movement. When the creature attacked her, she let it get almost on top of her then quickly put her hands out and flipped over the sickle head, she dug her dagger in the creature as she was flipping over it. It writhed in pain and quickly recoiled.

"They're all going after Anna!" Shouted Ichigo.

Anna knew she wasn't going to get a fantastic opportunity to hit the core with her dagger. She jumped up a little higher, saw an opportunity and threw her dagger as hard as she could. She could no longer see the worms. It felt like ages before her dagger hit its target. The whole creature was now visible; Chad and Ichigo had each dismembered a worm that was trying to attack her when she couldn't see them.

Ichigo ran to the core and used Getsuga Tenshō to destroy it. Anna landed to collect her dagger. She had hit the creature right above where it looks like another worm was controlling this creature, a worm or an umbilical cord. She was lost in thought. Ichigo came over to her. "What's wrong, your plan worked great."

Before she could answer, the rest of the group came running up. "Ichigo" Rukia said "we need to go to Kisuke with this, with her, I'm sorry, I told you I would not bring her to Kisuke but the circumstances have changed."

Ichigo could tell there was still something bothering Anna, "we'll meet you there in about an hour okay? Can you go on ahead and start briefing him on the situation?"

"Yeah sure, see you there in an hour then." Rukia said.

His friends left to go to Kisuke's shop. "Anna, what's wrong? You saw something didn't you?"

"I didn't bring this up to your friends but the conclusion Benifenikkusu and I made was that this could be an incursion event. The thing was using hollows as bait to lure in soul reapers! It's checking for weaknesses. These things are getting progressively faster, stronger and more intelligent. And… I saw something attached to the core of this creature as well, this thing could have been bait to."

"Hopefully Kisuke will have some answers or at least know what questions to ask." They left to go and collect their bodies and to meet the others at Kisuke's shop.


	5. Chapter Five: Hidden Fears

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Five: Hidden Fears**

Ichigo and Anna arrived at Urahara's shop; it was a small candy shop on the South side of town. "This is Kisuke's shop?" Asked Anna. Ichigo smiled, nodded and opened the door for her.

Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu had already arrived and were talking with Kisuke Urahara. He looked at Ichigo and Anna, "Welcome to my humble shop" he said with a pleasant smile and showed the group to a room where they could talk in private. Ichigo looked at Anna, her demeanor had changed. She was no longer relaxed and content but she seemed on edge and was trying to hide it.

The room they were escorted to didn't have any windows and only one door. Anna's instincts kicked in, in her mind she was getting trapped and there were too many men around. Every step she took was harder than the last. She kept telling herself that it's okay she doesn't have anything to be afraid of but it wasn't working. The group filed into the room and were standing in small groups scattered around. Rukia and Orihime were in the back of the room discussing something quietly. Uryu, Chad, and another person with red hair and tattoos were in another area talking as well. Ichigo was talking with Kisuke and another guy who was bigger than Chad at the doorway. Anna was trapped and the fear started to mount. Instinctually she started studying the people by the door to see how she could slip by them.

Ichigo and Kisuke started walking over to Anna and she quickly took a step back. "Anna, I need to talk to you." Ichigo said. He could see the fear in her eyes. Ichigo reached out to put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her but she sharply yanked her shoulder away as she took another step back. Her breathing had visibly changed; she was taking short quick breaths almost as if she was about to hyperventilate. "Anna its okay, you're safe here, no one is going to hurt you. I need to talk to you about something, Kisuke needs to borrow your necklace for a while, he can research it and hopefully we can get some answers about what's going on or at the very least create something so more of us are able to fight."

Anna clutched the medallion on her necklace in her hand and shook her head no. Ichigo took another step towards her and she countered by taking another step backwards. This dance continued until she backed into the wall. Her eyes went from fearful to terror. Kisuke had also been advancing towards her, "don't worry I promise not to damage it." Kisuke stated. Her terrified eyes went from looking upon Ichigo to looking at Kisuke, then quickly scanning the room looking for a way out and not finding one. Anna looked even more frightened. The rest of the group became quiet as they watched the exchange.

"Kisuke, please give us some room." Ichigo stated quietly. Kisuke nodded and went back by the doorway. He started talking with the large man who was there and to woman with long dark purple hair that Anna had never seen. Ichigo remembered part of the conversation he had with Anna during that first lunch. She was scared in groups and even more scared if she gets trapped, both of which applied right now. "Anna, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked even though he knew the answer. His gentle voice was now barely a whisper, "You know you can trust me. You know I will not hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. You're safe with me, I promise. I know Benifenikkusu told you that you cannot be separated from your necklace but this is a circumstance I doubt he could have anticipated. He will understand." Ichigo pleaded.

Anna was still clutching her necklace; the look in her eyes scared Ichigo. It was almost as if she didn't even recognize him and she was only looking off into the distance. He had to somehow get through to her but he didn't know how. Ichigo reached out to try to touch her shoulder again, she tried to pull back but she couldn't because her back was already against the wall. She inhaled sharply and finally looked him in the eyes, in her mind she was trapped. Ichigo had never seen such terror in someone's eyes. He didn't know what to do; he was not getting through to her.

Anna's bangs had fallen in front of her face and were covering her right eye. On instinct, Ichigo brushed them back behind her ear. The look in her eyes changed slightly, she was still terrified but it looked like she finally recognized him. They looked each other in the eye for a short while. Anna finally was able to calm down enough to be able to speak. In a very hushed tone, barely a whisper, "Ichigo, I cannot give up my necklace, you know that. I would be totally defenseless!" Anna explained, her voice strained by fear.

"I swear to you on my life I'll protect you." Ichigo vowed. He was finally able to get close to her; they were now less than a half a foot apart. He gently put his hands on her shoulders caressing them. She looked into his eyes. "Anna, you know I would not ask this if this wasn't so important. I promise you, I will keep you safe." Promised Ichigo.

Anna closed her eyes, "I am going to hold you to this." She stated. Anna reluctantly took off her necklace and handed it to Ichigo. He walked over to Kisuke and handed him the necklace. The rest of the people in the room had been watching the interaction between Ichigo and Anna. Rukia thought concerned, _"How close are they?"_

Anna was standing by herself about ten feet away from Ichigo. Chad was concerned by Anna's reaction and came over to make sure she was okay. She saw him coming. He could see the fear in her eyes and it confused him, _"why would she be scared of us, of me?" _Anna bolted and ran to Ichigo's side. She grabbed the back of his shirt and rested her head on his back. It was more like a scared reaction of a five-year-old than the reaction of a grown woman. Startled, Ichigo turned and looked at her; he noticed Chad had walked over to where she was standing. She was even scared of people she knew. Anna was starting to hyperventilate again. "Come on Anna; let's go outside to get some air." Ichigo quickly escorted her out of the room and they started making their way to the front door.

"When did Ichigo have time to start dating?" Kisuke asked. Rukia glared at him. Rukia was pondering how close Anna and Ichigo actually were. That was the question on everyone's mind. After that interaction they seemed as though there were inseparable.

Anna's pace increased the closer she was to the outside door. By the time Anna was outside she was almost at a full run. There was a small cherry tree in bloom about twenty five feet from the entrance. She ran over to it, out of breath, collapsed to her knees with her arms across her waist. Anna felt weak and dizzy. It was just too much to deal with, the injury, the battle and now this. Ichigo ran up to her and knelt down next to her. He put an arm around her, she responded by hugging him and burying her head in his chest as she started to sob. He finished the embrace by putting his arm around her and holding her close.

After a while, Anna had finally calmed down and was getting back to her normal self. Ichigo could hear her stomach growl. He couldn't help but smile, "How about I take you to dinner?" Anna nodded, she was really hungry because she had not eaten in over a week. Ichigo got up off the ground and offered Anna a hand up. They started walking and had not even gotten a half a block when a car backfired. She jumped and almost knocked Ichigo over trying to hide behind him.

Anna realized what the noise was but she had already instinctively jumped behind Ichigo. "Sorry, I'm a little over cautious." She said with an embarrassed smile. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, is there a closet you can just lock me in until I get my necklace back?"

"Anna, I said I would stay by your side and protect you and I mean it." Ichigo affirmed as he grabbed her hand gently, "would you like me to hang on to you until you get your necklace back?" He asked teasingly.

Anna rolled her eyes at him and yanked her hand back. _"Jerk!"_ she thought, but she couldn't help smiling. She averted her eyes quickly, _"what are you doing you idiot! Stop flirting with him!"_ Anna quickly composed herself again. "So where are you taking me out to eat?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"Just a little diner, it's not far now. With your aversion around crowds, would you like to go someplace less crowed? My house is not far from here." Ichigo inquired innocently.

_"His house? Definitely not a good idea."_ Anna thought. "No, the diner is fine, I wouldn't want to impose. I have to get over my fear of crowds at some point." She said with a weak smile.

"Sure, that's fine, you're choice." Ichigo answered as they continued to the diner.

Ichigo and Anna arrived and settled in at their table. Anna looked around, she'd never been in a diner before, at least she did not remember being in one before. She looked over the menu; she had never seen so many choices. Her usual meals consisted of what she could hunt or scavenge for. Anna didn't have an idea of what she wanted to order. "What would you suggest?" Anna asked Ichigo.

"Beef, chicken, pork, fish, or vegetable?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Anna replied confused.

"What kind of food are you in the mood for. I can't make a suggestion if I don't know what you like." Ichigo said as he smiled at her.

Anna hadn't even thought of that. Food to her had only been a biological necessity; it had nothing to do with liking it. "I guess it all sounds good, I'm up for anything and I trust you, could you please order for me?" Anna replied as she smiled at him.

"Sure, are there any foods you don't like?" Ichigo asked as he sipped his water.

"Foods that are still moving." Anna replied honestly in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ichigo almost choked on the water he was drinking. He said with a laugh, "that wasn't what I meant, but point taken." He hadn't thought of that, she might never have been in a restaurant before. The waitress came over and he ordered food for both of them.

They finished their meal and headed back to Kisuke's. "There you two are, I was starting to get worried. Everyone has already left. I wasn't sure where you were staying Anna, so I prepared a room for you." Kisuke stated.

There was only one person left from earlier, the lady with the long purple hair. Anna was much calmer now because there were very few people in the room and she had her back to the door. Ichigo took her over to meet the lady. "Yoruichi, this is Anna."

"You're looking for little better Anna." Yoruichi stated. "Ichigo, can I have a word with her in a private?" Yoruichi asked firmly. Anna quickly took a half a step behind Ichigo.

Ichigo could tell this was not a request but a command however he had given his word that he would stay by her side no matter what. He put his arm out behind him and shielded Anna more. "Yoruichi, I gave my word I would stay by her side and I will. You can talk to both of us." Ichigo told Yoruichi resolutely.

Yoruichi ignored his comment and took a step to the side so she could see Anna again. "You don't even know why you are scared in crowds, do you? Rukia mentioned you had lost most of your memories. Its okay, I know you're scared. When you're ready and you want to talk, I'll be here." Yoruichi looked back at Kisuke, "You know how to reach me. Let me know when your research is done or you have any additional information." Yoruichi stated. Kisuke nodded and she shunpoed away.

"Ichigo, I figured you were not going to leave her so I prepared a room for you as well, but I can always move the mat into her room." Kisuke stated teasingly smiling at Anna.

Before he could answer, Anna quickly stated, "that won't be necessary, Ichigo, I'll be fine. What I asked you to do was not fair. You have your own life that you need to get back to." She looked at Kisuke and asked, "Are you a soul reaper too?" He nodded. "See, I'll be fine." She followed Kisuke to the room that he prepared for her.

When Kisuke came back, Ichigo was still there. "I figured you weren't going to leave, come on, I'll show you to your room." Ichigo followed Kisuke, still confused about Anna's behavior. Kisuke saw Ichigo's confused look and tried not to smile. Ichigo really didn't have a clue.


	6. Chapter Six: Trust

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Six: Trust**

The next morning Ichigo awoke and went to check on Anna. She wasn't in her room. He looked around for her and finally found her having breakfast with Kisuke. They were talking about the hollows and her hypothesis. Ichigo was surprised; this is the first time he had seen her voluntarily talking to another person. Anna felt his presence, turned and smiled at him. Ichigo noticed she was wearing her necklace again. He thought to himself, _"This is good, she is starting to trust people, but why do I feel so jealous?"_

"Hey Kisuke, you up yet?" Bellowed a voice from the main shop.

"We're in the dining room Renji." Ichigo answered. It was the guy with red hair and tattoos Anna did not know yesterday.

"Great, I made it in time for breakfast." Renji grabbed a spot across from Anna. "Better grab a plate, Ichigo." He said as he started piling food onto his own.

Anna shot Ichigo a look asking, _"Who the heck is this guy?"_

Ichigo sat down next Anna. "Anna, this is Renji."

Kisuke continued asking Anna questions so he could try to figure out what they were up against. The discussion continued through the most of the morning. Kisuke said he wanted to start studying the necklace. Anna handed it back to him, and out of instinct, she started clearing the table. She had calmed down considerably since yesterday.

Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Orihime came by a little while later. They were talking with Kisuke when out of nowhere Anna came rushing up. She hurdled the front counter as she grabbed the necklace out of Kisuke's hand and slammed it to her chest. Her soul leaped from her body as it clattered to the floor in a lifeless heap. She tossed the necklace back at Kisuke as she flash stepped out the door.

"So much for her starting to act normally! Ichigo, she is too unstable and unpredictable-" Rukia started saying.

Ichigo cut her off. "Rukia, I'm not doing this with you again! I don't know why you do not like her but back off! Did it ever occur to you that she might have sensed another hollow and left for that reason?" He quickly changed into his soul reaper form. "These things seemed to be tethered to that same place in the park; I bet that's where she's going. Rukia you do not know this, but she senses these things before the rest of us. Sometimes you don't have all the information!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia harshly.

Anna reappeared at the door, "Is anyone else coming or am I on my own?" Anna asked confused. She was surprised to see only Ichigo was in soul reaper form.

Ichigo glared at the group, then at Rukia. "You're never on your own anymore." He answered her. He met her at the door, "Let's go."

"Are the others coming?" Anna asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can do this." Ichigo stated abruptly. Anna was surprised by his answer because he's constantly pushing teamwork on her. "Are they at the same spot?" Ichigo inquired changing the subject. Anna nodded. They both set off towards the park.

Ichigo and Anna quickly arrived at the park. The phenomenon had not captured hollows to use as bait. The sickle worms where moving three times faster than they were last time. Renji and Rukia arrived followed a short time later by Chad, Uryu and Orihime. "Same game plan as last time?" Anna asked as she reached for her necklace. A horrified expression came across her face when she realized she tossed it back to Kisuke. "Oh my word, I'm an idiot!" Anna said quietly. Ichigo realized what she was referring to. "We're going to be down a person and that thing is stronger than the last one." Anna stated fearfully.

"What do you mean stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"As you can see, it's not using hollows this time and I've never seen it move this fast. Ichigo I don't even think using flash step we would be able to defend against it." The fear and concern in Anna's voice showing. "I don't know if I will be able to get close enough to the core for a good enough shot."

Uryu had a thoughtful look, "So you do not think you will be able to make it visible?" Uryu inquired.

"Yes, exactly, I don't think I can get close enough. I can only accurately throw my dagger from about 30 feet and that's only at a downward angle." Anna replied.

"Hmmm, so we need to make your dagger into a ranged weapon. May I see it please?" Uryu inquired.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Anna asked as she transformed to Bankai form and handed him her dagger blade.

Uryu examined it, checking it for balance, and then observed the enemy which he could now see. "I think this could work. Anna, you have mastered flash step right? Have you used it in combat before?" Uryu questioned.

"Yes, I have, what are you thinking?" Anna responded confidently.

"I can combine this with my reishi arrow. It would attain a greater speed, distance and accuracy. Would you be able to keep them off me?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, I swear on my life I will keep them off you." Anna avowed.

Ichigo asked, "We are protecting Uryu then?"

"No Ichigo, _I _am protecting Uryu." Anna responded resolutely.

"Whoa, wait a minute; you two are going to do this on your own? Anna, no! It's too dangerous. I swore I would protect you, how can I do that if I am not with you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo, you're going to have to trust us and wait with the others this time." Anna said softly but firmly.

Ichigo was beginning to get angry with her, "Anna, no, I can help Uryu." Ichigo stated determinedly.

Anna took a step closer to Ichigo and gently held his hands as she looked him softly in the eye. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Ichigo, you can not use my Zanpakuto and Uryu needs the dagger for this to work. I know you; you need to be on the front lines so you can protect people. This time you need to trust your friends. As soon as that thing is visible, charge it and destroy the core or rescue one of us, depending on the circumstance. Watch for your opening and take the appropriate action. You have been trying to get _me_ to trust others, now I need _you_ to trust me." Anna pleaded with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked her in the eye and gently squeezed her hands. "Please come back to me." He whispered softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Anna said back with a smile. "Uryu, you ready?"

Uryu nodded and advanced towards his position about 40 feet off the ground. Anna started tracking the sickle worms. She wasn't even on the offensive yet, she was just doing the best she could to keep them off Uryu. All the group on the ground could do was watch. They could barely see Anna she was moving so fast. Occasionally they would see a spray of blood when she was able to hit a worm. Every time Uryu tried to take a shot one or more of the worms with lunge at him. "Dammit!" Anna yelled in pain as she misjudged and a worm hit her shoulder spraying blood everywhere.

"You okay?" Uryu yelled concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just annoyed with myself! This isn't working; we need to come up with a different plan." Anna responded. They retreated to a safe distance so they wouldn't have to yell. "Every time you attempt to shoot, they come after you."

"They did the same with you when you were the one holding the dagger." Uryu replied.

"It's like they know when you're vulnerable." That gave her an idea. "If they are going after the vulnerable one, why don't we give them what they want?" Anna stated with a bit of a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" Uryu inquired.

"Make it look like I messed up fighting and drop my katana or something. If I'm right, they will all come after me hopefully giving you an opening to shoot the thing." Anna explained.

"Anna, that's suicide!" Uryu almost yelled at her. "For starters, you would not be able to see them, how would you get out of the way? You don't even know if your hypothesis is true! They could just be attracted to the dagger." Uryu suggested. He was very concerned for both of their safety; her idea was much too risky.

"Well, what if we test it?" Anna asked matter-of-factly.

"How?" Uryu demanded.

"You ever used a katana before?" Anna asked with a mischievous grin.

"That won't prove anything; the person with the dagger is automatically at a disadvantage." Uryu responded.

"Good, so we are back to my original plan." Anna confirmed. She could tell Uryu was not confident in the plan. "Uryu, when you shoot that thing, the rest of the group will come to our aid when they can see the creature. I am putting my faith in Ichigo and the rest of his friends to kill the creature and save us." Anna stated confidently.

"They don't know about your plan! Anna this is too dangerous." Uryu countered firmly.

"I have faith in Ichigo, I told him to watch for an opening. However, when you shoot the arrow, get the hell out of here, they have about a hundred foot range." Anna warned.

"What if you're wrong?" Uryu asked concerned.

"Then Plan B, get out of range." Anna said with a smile, "Uryu, I'm not wrong. The first time, they went after Ichigo, not me, he would have seemed to be the stronger target but he was unable to see it. They knew it and targeted him."

"You are completely crazy, I hope you know that." Uryu said with a frustrated sigh.

"You are just figuring this out?" Anna joked. Truth of the matter was she was not sure but they didn't have another plan. _"Ichigo"_ she thought _"I hope you see what I'm doing; I'm trusting you to save me."_

Uryu and Anna went back to their original positions. Uryu took aim, the sickle worms came at him again. Anna acted like she was trying to defend Uryu. She was knocked back by one of them and lost her katana. She let her soul fall freely back toward the ground.

The group watched in horror from behind Orihime's protective shield as they saw the scene unfolding, Anna without a katana, Uryu without protection. "How could she lose her katana? That's the first thing a soul reaper is taught not to do!" Renji asked in disbelief.

Ichigo was studying the situation, _"What are you planning?"_ he thought. Ichigo looked at Uryu and saw he was preparing to strike, then back at Anna, "that's my girl." He said with a smile. "They are taking their shot." Ichigo yelled, "Chad, go after the core and destroy it, Rukia and Renji, take a worm and make sure Anna and Uryu don't get struck. Orihime drop your shield."

"Ichigo?" Rukia inquired questioningly. Ichigo didn't have time to respond, Uryu had fired the arrow, it struck the core and the whole thing became visible. The group jumped into action following Ichigo's plan. Ichigo sliced a worm in half. Then flash stepped to Anna and caught her before she hit the ground.

Anna grabbed Ichigo's wrist, "Come on, hurry!" She yelled as she pulled on Ichigo's wrist. They started running; the phenomenon had not even been defeated yet. Ichigo and Anna ran past the core. Anna quickly grabbed her dagger and handed it to Ichigo. They jumped to tree top level so they could have a better vantage point. "Do you see it?" Anna asked Ichigo.

"Yes. What is that? It doesn't look like one of the worms." Ichigo responded.

"I don't know, I would almost say it looks like an umbilical cord or something of that nature." Anna stated. Chad must have destroyed the core because it retracted fast. Ichigo and Anna pursued it. It disappeared into a black void. The void then shimmered and disappeared.

"Anna, is it still there but I just can't see it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I can't see it or feel it either." Anna answered.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo questioned.

Anna could only shake her head no in response; she didn't have a clue either. The rest of the group came up to them, "so this is where you two ran off to." Renji said. "Hey, what's wrong? We just won and you two look like you just got your butts handed to you."

"We need to talk to Kisuke." Ichigo and Anna both said in unison.

"Anna, your hurt, please let me help." Orihime said. The back of Anna's white outfit by left shoulder was soaked in blood from where she was struck.

"I'll be fine, I heal over time." Anna responded. "This is just a scratch."

"Its much more than a scratch, let me help." Orihime stated gently as her sprites started to try to heal Anna.

"Whoa, you have abilities?" Anna asked startled.

"Why do you look surprised, why do you think I am in the group?" Orihime said quietly with a soft smile.

"To be honest, I thought you were the girlfriend of one of the guys and you were just tagging along." Anna answered sheepishly.

"I feel like that a lot." Orihime commented quietly with a slightly frustrated sigh. "This is strange, I can't heal you."

"That's okay; I should be good as new in a few hours. We should go update Kisuke." Anna went to grab her necklace that was not there. _"I wonder if it will still work,"_ she thought. "Animus, reverto ut meus corpus." Anna said quietly. "Damn, looks like I'm walking back." Anna sighed.

Ichigo gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can recall my soul to my body." Anna responded with a smile.

"You need your necklace, huh?" Ichigo questioned.

"Unfortunately, it would seem so." Anna answered.

"Anna, was that Latin?" Uryu asked. She nodded. "And I thought that was a dead language." Uryu said with a smile. "What did you say?"

Anna smiled. "It means, 'Soul, return to my body'" Anna stated with a slight laugh. "I know, it is not elegant, but it is functional"

The group headed back to Kisuke's. They were discussing previous battles and filling Renji in on the situation. "So was that black thing some kind of gateway or something like that?" Renji asked.

"You could see that?" Ichigo and Anna asked together astonished.

"Yeah, couldn't everyone?" Renji asked confused.

"I saw it too." Orihime stated.

"I did as well." Uryu responded.

Rukia looked at the group, "I think we all did." She stated.

"Well, if we can all start seeing the thing, it will make the battles easier if we can all fight." Ichigo said. Anna had a concerned look. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, just lost in thought." Anna responded quietly.

_"She probably realizes that she is no longer needed or wanted."_ Rukia thought to herself. Rukia was walking behind the group. She hoped Anna would leave soon.


	7. Chapter Seven: Alliances

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Seven: Alliances**

Ichigo, Anna, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Rukia arrived back at Kisuke's shop, they briefed Kisuke on what they saw. "I'm glad you guys are okay, but I'm impressed you didn't need the necklace. Anna can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and Kisuke lead her away from the group. He had her necklace. "Even though you might be able to see what's going on now, I would still like to find out why whoever wore your necklace could see the enemy. Anna why didn't you tell me what this was? There are other ways to separate your soul from your body." He handed her something that looked like a wolf Pez dispenser. "Take this if you need to go to the soul reaper form."

"Thank you," Anna responded slightly confused.

"I now understand why you felt defenseless, but why did you not tell anyone? Another thing I don't understand if you knew almost everyone in that room and you seemed to work fine with them when fighting hollows, why were you so scared?" Kisuke questioned.

Anna became quiet and distant; before she could answer Yoruichi chastised Kisuke, "I told you not to ask her those questions." She looked at Anna, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Anna looked at Yoruichi and answered in a quiet voice, "I'm not sure I have an answer, I just get really scared in crowds or if I get trapped. I don't know why, I just have a panic attack."

"To have a reaction like that, maybe its better you don't remember why." Yoruichi said softly. Anna wondered what she meant by that.

They went back to the group, Kisuke asked Rukia to explain about the soul candy to Anna. "You're kidding right? I've had it with this! Why do you people keep treating her like she's part of this group? She's not! She's an outsider we know nothing about! For all we know she's been causing these problems to begin with! No! I won't help her!" Rukia yelled as she stormed off and went outside.

Everyone was shocked by her outburst. Ichigo quickly followed her outside, Anna could see them through the window, the way they were arguing it almost looked like a lovers quarrel. _"No wonder she hates me, she thinks I'm trying to steal her boyfriend."_ Thought Anna.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That was uncalled for to say the least Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Figures you would take her side! You've been a completely different person since you met her, I don't even recognize you! And of all the people you could have picked, you choose to sleep with someone that could pose a danger to your friends! Of all the selfish, arrogant, pigheaded... Oh, I can't deal with you right now!" Rukia bellowed as she turned her back on him.

"Rukia, you have completely lost me. I'm not even sure why you are mad at me!" What she said had finally hit him, "Wait a minute, you think we're dating? You think were sleeping together? God, no! Rukia. Why would you even think that? She's like a little sister. We have things in common, personal things, I kinda think of her as a friend but more so someone who needs my protection. She acts tough and confident but emotionally, because of what's happened to her, she is very fragile and emotionally immature. She's even forgotten almost all of her katana training; she mostly goes on instinct. Most of all, she needed a friend, she's been kicked in the teeth her whole life, I was just trying to show and not everyone is an ass." Ichigo explained.

"But the way you two act towards each other, holding hands, the way you caress her shoulders, the way your face lights up when you look at her, the way you smile at her, how can you not be a couple?" Rukia questioned.

"Rukia, I honestly never even thought of her that way. I do like spending time with her, this is going to sound strange, but I feel a connection to my mother when I am with her." His voice lowered to just above a whisper, "Rukia, her sister was killed by a hollow."

Rukia ignored his last comment, "Are you interested in her, let me be clear, do you want to date her?"

"Oh God, that's what Uryu meant." Ichigo said. Rukia gave him a confused look. "That first day when Anna and I had lunch together, Uryu was asking me strange questions, I think he was trying to see if I liked her to." He sighed in frustration, "what is it with you people and my love life, or better description, lack thereof? I don't have time for something like that."

"So you're not interested in her?" Rukia asked.

"Like that, absolutely not, she's a nice girl but that's it." Ichigo affirmed.

Rukia had finally calmed down. She thought to herself, _"her spiritual pressure has changed, maybe it felt off just because it was so erratic, but…"_ That was it, her spiritual pressure was strange but seemed very familiar, it was just like Ichigo's, rather Ichigo's hollow.

"Rukia, what is it?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Nothing." her mind was racing, who the hell is she? She's not a soul reaper, how does she have the powers? And a hollow? But Ichigo controls his; could that be why they're so close? Does he know this about her already? What side is she really on?

Ichigo could tell there was something wrong, but he thought better of asking her about it. He would just try to change the subject, "Rukia, does everyone think we're dating?"

Rukia looked at him in surprise, with everything they just discussed and that is what's worrying him? "I don't know what to do with you Ichigo." She was finally smiling.

"Are you going to come back in?" Ichigo asked.

"In a bit, I just want to collect my thoughts." Rukia answered.

Ichigo nodded at her and went back inside the building. The rest of the group watched him return wondering what was said. They could hear them shouting but they could not hear what was being said. "Were you able to calm her down?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, hey, can I talk to you alone?" Ichigo asked Uryu. He nodded and followed Ichigo. When they were away from the group Ichigo asked, "Do you think Anna and I are sleeping together or dating or something like that?"

Uryu laughed, "So you finally figured it out that everybody already knows?"

"You're kidding me? This is why Rukia has been mad at me. I'm not even interested in Anna! She's like a little sister, you guys have dirty minds." Ichigo stated in exasperation.

Uryu looked at him in surprise, "you two are not a couple?"

"Good heavens, NO!" Ichigo affirmed.

Meanwhile, Anna has slipped away from the group. She went outside to talk with Rukia. "I'm sorry Rukia." She said softly.

"For what?" Rukia was wondering what Anna's response would be.

"For getting between you and Ichigo. I didn't realize you to were a couple. I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"Wait a minute, why do you think we are couple? Aren't you two?" Rukia questioned.

"Why would you think we are a couple?" Anna asked confused.

"The way you two act towards each other? Good heavens, a blind person could see you two flirt." Rukia replied.

"I didn't realize we were, I guess it's just how we act towards each other." Anna answered.

"Anna, I am going to ask you two questions, if you ever want me to trust you, be honest. Are you in love with Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.

Anna took a deep breath, "Rukia, being and doing are two different things, one is instinct and the other is a conscious choice. Do I have feelings for Ichigo? Yes. If things were different, would I act on it, maybe. But with circumstances being what they are, it is not possible and I refuse to pursue it." Anna stated.

"He does not like you like that, I hope you know." Rukia remarked.

"That's good to hear." Anna answered honestly.

Rukia was surprised at her answer, "you're not upset he is not interested in you romantically."

"Actually, it's a relief. I know I can get flirty and I was afraid I'd given him the wrong impression. It looks like I didn't, so all is well." Anna looked at Rukia, "what was your second question?"

Rukia debated even asking it, but she had to know who was Anna and was she a danger. "Anna, the reason I've had a problem with you from the beginning is something just felt off about you. I just couldn't put my finger on it but something Ichigo said made me realize what I was sensing. Anna…" Rukia was still wondering should she ask this, "you know never mind, I guess the second thing is all moot point after all."

"You can ask me, Rukia, no matter what it is, I'll tell you the truth, even if it causes more problems." Anna told her.

Rukia looked at Anna, "you are part hollow aren't you?" She blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself.

Anna looked horrified; she closed her eyes and leaned against the railing. She sighed deeply. "Not part hollow per se, I was young, scared, and alone. I was just starting to excise hollows when I found this weak one being attacked by other stronger hollows. It begged for me to help it, it told me it could help make me stronger so I made a deal with it. It exists in my soul space with Benifenikkusu. Who was not happy about sharing, I might add. I do use him from time to time, either asking for intel or physical strength, but I rarely to the latter unless it is absolutely necessary because I'm always afraid I'm not going to come back from it. The power is to tempting."

Rukia could not believe her honesty, she was just like Ichigo, hollow and all. "Anna…"

"You think I'm a danger to the group and you want me to leave. I understand, I'm always afraid of that myself. That is why I cannot let anything happen between Ichigo and I. I couldn't keep a secret like that from him if we were together and he would not want me if he knew. Just let me get my necklace back from Kisuke. I can make up a reason like I regained my memories and am going home." Anna responded sadly.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, Anna. I'm surprised you were completely honest with me, under the circumstances I think even I would have made up something. Have you ever lost control of the hollow before?" questioned Rukia.

"No, he's actually quite passive." Anna answered.

"He's not trying to take control?" Rukia asked surprised.

"No, why would he? The deal I made with it was when I die, it gets my soul." Anna stated quietly.

"What, Anna?! Do you realize the deal you made with that thing?" Rukia questioned in surprise.

"I do, unfortunately. At the time I didn't care, but circumstances have changed and now I wish I could take it back. But, that's life isn't it? Living with the consequences of our choices?" Anna stated quietly.

"Anna, you don't have to leave. You've been an important part of our group recently, and I think we are still going to need you." Rukia told her.

Ichigo and Uryu had returned to the group. Ichigo noticed Anna was missing; he looked around for her and saw her talking outside with Rukia. He rushed outside; the girls were just standing there talking. He had a shocked look on his face.

"So do you want me to show you how to use the soul candy?" Rukia asked.

"Yes please." Anna answered. She followed Rukia back inside past a shocked Ichigo. Rukia started explaining about the soul candy and how it worked. "So it's just like my necklace then, except I swallow this?" Anna questioned as she looked at the pale green pill that came out of the pez dispenser.

"Yes, you just have to swallow it." Rukia told her.

"I hope this doesn't have any unintended consequences, oh well, bottoms up." She took the pill with a drink of water. Rukia understood what she meant by that, there shouldn't be a problem since her necklace does the same thing. Her soul separated from her body. Strange thing was instead of her body collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut, it was still animated. "Well this is kinda creepy." Stated Anna as she looked at her body.

"Hello Anna." Anna's body said to her.

"I revise my previous statement, this is EXTREMELY creepy!" exclaimed Anna.

"Your body stays animated so the people in the world the living won't find what looks like a dead body lying around." Rukia explained.

Anna laughed, "Yeah, I think I put a few coroners in the next town over in therapy. I can't count the times that I have woken up in the morgue. Well, with the injuries I sustain, I probably looked like I was mauled by an animal, it in retrospect, it's not far from the truth."

"I never even thought about that." Renji said.

"The morgue? You're kidding?" Ichigo asked.

"Glad I never woke up with Y-incision. Yeah…" Anna said jokingly, the images of all the things that could have happened running through her mind. She addressed the soul in her body, "Don't go outside or be seen by others that don't know what you are. Any injury I receive in soul form, my body also receives, it works the other way as well, if you get hurt, the injury will affect me too."

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked.

Anna laughed, "well it wasn't funny at the time, however, not sure exactly how, but my arm had gotten broken on my body and subsequently on me, luckily it was my left arm so I could still hold my katana."

"Your left side takes a beating, doesn't it?" Uryu asked thinking about her recent injury.

"I never thought about it." Stated Anna.

"You are right handed; you give up your left side so you can protect the limb you need." Uryu explained.

"You are the nerd of the group, aren't you?" Anna asked jokingly. He glared at her and shook his head. He thought about it, she was right. The rest of the group was all laughing at her comment. "Okay, Rukia, how do I get my body back?"

She looked at the animated Anna, "okay… Cough it up." It did and Anna's body fell to the floor. Rukia handed Anna back the soul candy.

"Are you kidding? We reuse this? That's disgusting!" Anna said in shock, "Kisuke, give me my damn necklace back!" she demanded. The whole group had lost it by this point. They were all hysterically laughing. It was a good note to end the evening on.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unintended Consequences

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Eight: Unintended Consequences **

The next morning Ichigo came back to Kisuke's looking for Anna. He looked everywhere for her but he could not find her. He finally went to her room and knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. Ichigo opened the door to check to see if Anna was inside and saw her body lying on the mat. He quietly went over to her to check on her and noticed she was wearing her necklace.

"Anna is in the training grounds with Rukia and Renji." Kisuke said rather loudly standing just behind Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a startled gasp. "Don't do that! I was just checking on her, I mean for her, I mean… Oh never mind!" Ichigo snapped in frustration. He quickly darted past Kisuke and made his way to the basement and the training grounds.

Ichigo finally made it down the long ladder. Kisuke had made the training grounds as a replica of his training grounds that he had in the soul society. The size if the room is unimaginable, about 15 acres wide and about four stories tall. He could hear the sounds of sword fighting a ways off and briskly walked toward the sound.

Renji and Anna were sparing intensely while Rukia observed and critiqued Anna. "Dammit! Again! I need to get this!" Anna yelled with annoyance. Ichigo watched her get disarmed multiple times. He stayed behind a rock to conceal his presence and watched them continue sparring for a while.

"Anna, we have been at this all morning, let's take a break." Rukia suggested. She was worried about Anna.

"I don't want to tell you this Anna, but I think you're getting worse." Renji commented.

Anna glared at him. Unfortunately, he was right and she knew it. "What am I doing wrong?" Anna questioned in frustration, "I am trying to do everything you both are telling me to do." Anna was leaning against a large copper colored rock out of breath, slumped over with her hands on her knees. Her red bangs clung to the sweat on her face.

Rukia answered her, "You are capable of fighting an opponent only using a katana, but you're having problems when your opponent uses Shikai, Anna what is your Shikai? I've never seen or heard you use it."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"Soul reapers use a word or phrase to unseal their Zanpakuto. The only two people I know that don't use a shikai release commend are Ichigo and Captain Zaraki. Ichigo's sword is not sealed and Captain Zaraki uses his like a katana." Rukia explained.

Anna thought about it for a moment, "I don't think I have one."

"I don't mean to point out the obvious here, but how can you have Bankai but not Shikai?" Renji asked confused. Most soul reapers have a shikai release and it is required for all seated officers. Bankai is much more difficult to develop. Only Captains and a few lieutenants have a bankai release.

"That's a good question, I don't know why I never thought that, it was almost like it was blocked," her expression turned to annoyance. "I'll be right back; I think I have a bone to pick with Benifenikkusu." Anna's conscience faded into her soul space.

" 'I'll be right back?' " A confused Renji asked Rukia.

"Anna can go talk to her Zanpakuto at will. It was strange the first time I saw her do it as well." Rukia answered.

"That's a useful ability, if she is on that good of terms with her Zanpakuto, why can she not use Shikai?" Renji commented. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Benifenikkusu, I have a question." Anna asked when she found Benifenikkusu in the clearing by the fire.

"I'm glad you are making friends, but was it was a good idea for you to tell that Rukia girl about our unwelcome guest in here?" Benifenikkusu asked her motioning in the direction of the hollow at the other end of the clearing.

Anna sighed, "I honestly don't know, I think Ichigo has beat trust over my head too much." Anna said with a slight smile. "I have a question, I have the ability to use Bankai, but I don't think I can use Shikai." Anna explained.

"You don't think? You mean you don't know if you're using Shikai?" Benifenikkusu questioned.

"It was strange, when I tried to use shikai, it was like the memories were blocked, not forgotten. Almost as if I wasn't supposed to remember. Please tell me what's going on; I know you have an answer for me." Anna pleaded.

"Oh Anna, I was hoping this day would never come." Benifenikkusu stated sadly.

Anna gave him a surprised look, "Ben, what's going on?" Anna asked confused.

"Come on Anna, let's sit down, this is going to take a while to explain." Benifenikkusu and Anna went over to a large log by the fire. The warm glow of the fire danced and gently illuminated the clearing in its golden hue. "Anna, we have a very special Shikai ability. It's also very dangerous." Benifenikkusu explained. He gently held Anna's hands. "When we were first training after we had lost our memories I taught you how to release me. It was a mistake; you were young and couldn't control it. For lack of a better term, you became intoxicated with the power." He looked off into the distance, a strange sadness in his eyes, "Fortunately, I was able to seal you and make you forget the release command before you hurt anyone or yourself." Benifenikkusu stated.

"When was this, I don't remember any of it." Anna asked in confusion.

"When we first regained consciousness and neither of us had any memory, I thought it was prudent to get you trained as soon as possible because I didn't know what we would be facing." Benifenikkusu explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I've changed since then; I've grown up, matured, could you please try to teach it to me again?" Anna pleaded earnestly.

"No, you have Bankai, that's more than most soul reapers have. You should be fine with that." Benifenikkusu firmly stated.

Anna didn't like his answer but she knew she didn't have a choice. She looked off into the distance and thought to herself, _"What could this power be? How could it be more dangerous than my Bankai?"_

Benifenikkusu could see her frustration, "Anna," he said softly, "If a situation ever arises that this ability is your only way out, I will teach it to you. Please understand, I could barely get you under control last time, and you are much more powerful now. I don't think I would be able to seal you again." Benifenikkusu explained in a gentle tone.

"Thank you." Anna replied quietly.

"For what?" Benifenikkusu asked confused.

"For being honest with me." Anna explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew he was not telling her everything however he always had his reasons and she trusted his judgment.

Benifenikkusu gave her a gentle hug and brushed her bangs back behind her ear. "Be careful out there okay." She smiled and nodded and faded out of her soul space.

"You didn't get the answer you wanted, did you?" Rukia asked Anna.

"That obvious, huh?" Anna responded slightly frustrated. "Benifenikkusu basically said that my Shikai was too dangerous and he won't let me use it. He said my Bankai was fine and more than I needed to defend myself." Anna explained.

"I've never heard of Zanpakuto sealing its user, it's usually the other way around." Renji said in astonishment.

"I guess I just have to make do with what I can do. Maybe I should do is take it up a tic to Bankai, maybe that will compensate for me not being able to go to Shikai to defend against your released Zanpakutos." Anna suggested.

"Before we do that, could we please break for lunch, I'm starving." Renji pleaded.

"Sure, you can take a break; I'll just train with Ichigo." They both gave her a strange look, "he's been behind that rock for a while." Anna stated as she motioned toward the rock Ichigo was behind.

Ichigo stepped out from behind the rock, "I didn't want to interrupt." He tried not to smile at her or to any of the other things that made his friends think is dating her. "So did I hear that right, you can't use Shikai?" Ichigo inquired almost coldly.

"Um, I guess so. I am just going to have to train harder. Would you mind being my sparring partner while they go to lunch?" Anna asked flatly. She was also trying to avoid flirting. Neither of them realized how they acted toward each other. It was taking considerable effort to not act that way. Rukia and Renji went off to get some lunch and left Ichigo and Anna alone.

"I think we need to talk about yesterday. Anna, I'm sorry if my actions misled you." Ichigo apologized.

"Ichigo you have nothing to apologize for, it was my fault, I don't mean to be flirty, it's just my personality, you were just taking unconscious cues off my actions. But 'no harm, no foul' right? We both know where we stand with each other and we need move forward. I'm sorry about the grief your friends gave you." Her voice was flat, almost cold. "Maybe we should go grab lunch with the others." Anna suggested and turned to leave.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. This just did not feel right. It almost felt like they weren't friends anymore. He started wondering what Anna really meant to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Uryu yelling down to them that Kisuke wanted to talk to them.

As Anna neared the entrance, she could feel the phenomenon, it was back. Anna scurried up the ladder. "No time to talk, Kisuke, we got another one." Anna yelled to Kisuke as she emerged from the training grounds. She ran to tell Renji and Rukia who were just about to start eating their lunch.

"Awww, come on! I just sat down." Renji complained in annoyance. He had a plate piled with food in front of him.

"Battle first, stomach second." Rukia teasingly said to him.

"Where are Uryu, Chad, and Orihime?" Anna asked Kisuke as he appeared behind her.

"I'll get a hold of them, is it in the same place?" Kisuke asked Anna. She nodded yes. Rukia, Renji, and Anna were already in their soul reaper form and took off towards the park. Ichigo was still in human form. "You better hurry and catch up to them." Kisuke told Ichigo.

Anna, Renji, and Rukia arrived at the park. The scene was very different than it had been before. There were no hollows; there were no sickle worms, no invisible creature, just as oval-shaped black void. However it was in the same place that the other events happened. It looked like a vertical shimmering black pool of a thick viscous substance about 10 feet tall and 20 feet wide. The group did not know what to make of it. It was the same void that Ichigo and Anna had seen yesterday.

Uryu, Chad and Orihime came running up to them. "What is that?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's where all these things are coming from." Anna answered. "Any ideas on what to do next?" The group just stood there for a bit staring at it. By this time Ichigo had joined the group.

"We don't have enough information." Uryu stated. "Anna, does your Zanpakuto have anything to add?"

"I have already checked with Benifenikkusu. He has never seen this before." Anna stated with concern.

"We fight enemies, things with physical form, what is this, the doorway, a gateway? How are we supposed to close it?" Ichigo asked in frustration.

Anna was staring at it, she could hear a soft gentle voice calling to her, it almost sounded like her sister. It was like Anna was in a trance; she started slowly walking towards the void. "Until we know what it is, try not to touch it." Uryu cautioned.

All of a sudden Ichigo realized Anna was missing. He quickly looked around for her and saw her walking slowly towards the phenomenon, "Anna? Anna! ANNA!" Ichigo screamed and ran after her. "Anna, Uryu said don't touch it!" he yelled at her. She could not hear him, only phenomenon calling to her. Anna put her hand up to touch it. She only came in contact with the surface for a fraction of a second before Ichigo knocked her away with a flying tackle. They both came crashing to the ground and did not move.

Their friends could only watch in horror as the scene unfolded before them. "We have to get them away from that thing!" Uryu yelled. Chad, Renji, and Uryu quickly ran to their two fallen comrades. "Chad, you got Ichigo?" Uryu asked. Chad nodded, grabbed Ichigo and carried him back to the group. Uryu tried to pick up Anna and couldn't, "Renji, a little help?" Uryu asked.

"You're weak, Quincy!" Renji went to pick up Anna but was unable to. "Damn, she's built like a tank. Um, help me, grab her feet." Renji suggested as he grabbed Anna by the arms. Uryu grabbed her feet and they carted her over to the others.

"And you called me weak?" Uryu teased Renji.

"It took both of you to carry her?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"She's heavier than she looks! I would have rather carried Ichigo, I think he is lighter." Renji said jokingly.

"Did she actually touch it?" Uryu asked trying to analyze the situation.

"I can't be sure, but I think she could have." Orihime said concerned. She was kneeling next to Ichigo and Anna. She had deployed her sprites which had encompassed in both of them in a warm golden healing light.

"Wait, if we can't touch it how can we fight it?" Renji asked bewildered.

"Use any of your special abilities from your katana or use kidō. Just don't come in contact with it." Uryu stated. Anna and Ichigo were still laying on the ground unconscious. "Let's see what happens when we coordinate our attacks." Uryu looked at Chad, "protect Orihime, Ichigo and Anna." He ordered. Chad nodded in response.

Uryu, Rukia, and Renji prepared to fight the void. Before they had chance to, it shimmered and disappeared. "What happened? Where did it go?" Renji asked. They went back to the others. Anna had disappeared. "She regained consciousness?" Renji questioned Orihime.

Orihime shook her head no. "She just disintegrated into light particles and vanished." Orihime answered. She had a very concerned look, "I'm worried about both of them, I don't seem to have any affect at all on Anna and Ichigo is still unconscious. What happened to them? What was that thing?"

"Hopefully Kisuke will have some answers. Chad, could you carry Ichigo?" Rukia asked. They slowly made their way back to Urahara's shop.

Kisuke watched the group walk-in, Anna was missing and an unconscious Ichigo was being carried by Chad. Kisuke told Chad to put Ichigo next to Anna said he could observe them both. "What happened?" Kisuke demanded. Rukia explained what transpired. "So she might have only touched it for a second and Ichigo only touched her?" Kisuke asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What is this Kisuke?" Rukia asked with concern, she's never seen Ichigo taken out like that.

"I need to examine them, I'll know more in a while." Kisuke quickly exited the room. They were in shock, Ichigo was undoubtedly the strongest member of the group and they have seen Anna with far worse injuries still be able to fight. What had happened to them? How could both of them been taken out within a second?

All of a sudden a horrible thought occurred to Uryu. _"What if all of these events are linked? But why would it use such weak hollows at the beginning? Didn't they know that even low-level soul reapers would be able to dispatch them easily? Unless that was the intent, to test soul reapers. But to what end?"_

Kisuke finally returned to the group after an agonizing hour. "I've have good news and bad news." Kisuke stated. He was trying to hide the concern he was feeling. "Good news, Anna's soul already returned her body, so at least we know where she is. The bad news is, I don't know whether they will wake-up. As far as I can tell the phenomenon drained their life force." Kisuke stated flatly. "Uryu, you were right to say not to touch it. If you encounter it again, do not under _any_ circumstances touch it, it would be instant death. I believe the only reason Ichigo survived was he did not touch it directly but came in contact with it through Anna." Explained a concerned Kisuke.

"Kisuke, I think this was a trap for soul reapers." Uryu stated. "It is testing the strengths and techniques of soul reapers."

"Anna and I had come to that conclusion as well." Kisuke responded. The group looked at Kisuke in shock. Why had Kisuke and Anna not said anything?

"But why? Why do they want to know the strengths and techniques of soul reapers?" Rukia asked alarmed.

"I agree with Anna's theory, this could be an incursion event. They were luring in soul reapers with easy targets at first, but the targets became progressively more difficult. It was trying to test the weaknesses of soul reapers. How better to know your enemy and know where to hit them then they most vulnerable." Explained Kisuke.

"What do you mean by incursion event?" Inquired Uryu even though he was thinking along the same lines.

"The working hypothesis is that the reason you guys could not see it was that it was not in this reality but it was trying to come to this reality. I figured out why Anna's necklace and katanas could make the creature visible. The easiest way to explain it is that it gives clarity of vision." Kisuke explained. He didn't want to mention that it was also not of this reality. "I think that the phenomenon is testing the strength of its enemies as well as testing how to exist in our reality."

"Kisuke, is there anything I can do for Ichigo? I know I can't help Anna, but is there _something_ I can do?" Orihime pleaded.

"What do you mean you can't help Anna?" Kisuke inquired.

"Every time I try to heal her, I have no effect." Orihime stated.

This was alarming to Kisuke, could she also not be of this reality? He decided to keep his concerns hidden for now. "Go ahead Orihime; you can probably speed up Ichigo's recovery time." She quickly exited the room to try to help her friend.


	9. Chapter Nine: Betrayal of the Heart

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal of the Heart**

Two days had past, Ichigo and Anna were still unconscious. Rukia went to Anna's room check on them. She found Orihime lying on the floor; she passed out from exhaustion trying to heal Ichigo. Rukia found a blanket and put it on Orihime. Rukia turned to leave the room when Ichigo groaned slightly. She quickly spun around and went to his side.

Ichigo opened his eyes and was looking at her. He was trying to recover enough strength to talk. "What happened?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Kisuke said that the phenomenon drains life energy, the only reason you were not killed immediately was that you didn't touch it directly but through Anna." Rukia explained.

"Anna? Oh no, is she?" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"She is still unconscious, she's right next to you. Kisuke thinks it was her regeneration abilities that allowed her to survive, but only barely." Rukia stated softly.

"How long have I been unconscious?" inquired Ichigo.

"Almost two days." Rukia replied.

Ichigo was starting to get some strength back. He tried to sit up. He looked around and saw Orihime on the floor. "Oh no, was she affected to?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Not by the void, she spent the last two days trying to heal you. She finally collapsed out of exhaustion." Explained Rukia.

Ichigo looked over at Anna. She was back in human form. "How come she is back in her body but I am still in soul reaper form?" Ichigo inquired a little bit confused.

"I don't know for sure, but somehow her soul was recalled to her body." Rukia stated as she was examining Anna.

"Speaking of which, where is mine?" Ichigo asked a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know, go ask Kisuke. I know he is going to want to talk to you anyway." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked back at Anna; he didn't want to leave her. Rukia could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking. "I'll stay with her." He nodded in appreciation and then slowly wandered off to find Kisuke.

"You should not be up; you still have to be incredibly weak." Kisuke said matter-of-factly as Ichigo walked up to him.

"I'll be fine, what about Anna, how come she's not woken up yet?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Ichigo, the only thing that saved her was her regeneration powers. If anyone else would have touched it directly, they would've died instantly." Kisuke explained. "Look what happened to you. Did you touch it directly or did you just knock Anna away from it?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo thought back, it was still very foggy. "I remember looking for Anna, she had left the group. She was walking slowly toward the phenomenon. I yelled at her to stop and not to touch it, but it was like she didn't hear me. She put her hand up and touched it. I tried to knock her away from it. The next thing I remember is waking up here." Ichigo recounted, his voice getting weaker with each word. "What happened to us?"

"The best I can figure is that was some type of life drain." Replied Kisuke.

"What about Anna, is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asked very concerned. He was leaning against a wall, barely able stand.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I think she will eventually be alright. She wasn't killed instantly, and for what I've heard about her regeneration powers, she should regain consciousness, I just don't know how long it's going to take." Kisuke told him. "Also, if you're looking for you body, it's in your room."

As Ichigo went to collect his body, he started thinking, _"This is my fault, I was trying to be more distant and not as close with her. If I would've been watching her like I should have been, she never would've gotten close to the thing. She is inexperienced, damn my personal feelings and what anyone else thinks of our relationship, I let her down. I should have been watching her; I should have been closer to her. She is injured and it's my fault."_

Ichigo took up a vigil by Anna's body. In his mind, he had abandoned her once; he wasn't going to do it again. He was going to stay by her side no matter what until she regained consciousness. Four days past and Anna was still unconscious. Every so often Kisuke would come in every so often and check on them. Kisuke would bring them food, mostly protein for Ichigo and soup broth for Anna. They were trying to keep Anna hydrated. "You know you don't have to stay. We can take care of her." Kisuke stated. He was concerned for Ichigo's well-being.

"I'm not leaving!" Ichigo almost yelled. "I tried to make other people happy and look where it got Anna. So what if my friends thought we were dating? We know the truth and isn't that what's important?" Ichigo rambled. "She was such a close friend, and how could I have betrayed her like this?"

"How did you betray her? You have been at her side since it happened." Stated Kisuke.

Ichigo sighed deeply, "I was not watching her battle, if I would have been watching, I would have seen her approaching it and would have been able to stop her before she was injured." Ichigo responded sadly.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Kisuke affirmed. "This is actually fortunate it happened the way it did. If someone else would have touched it, even with their katana, I think they would have died instantly. Look at how much it took out of you, and you did not even touch it directly." Observed Kisuke.

"Fortunate? She's laying here unconscious! She's been unconscious for six days!" Ichigo's voice started breaking. He looked down at her motionless body, "please come back to me." He said quietly to her.

Kisuke left the room. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Ichigo feel better right now. Kisuke met Rukia in the hallway. "Any change in her condition?" Rukia asked very concerned.

"No, and Ichigo is getting worse. He blames himself for her getting injured." Kisuke answered.

"This is worse than when he thought she was dead. I don't know what to for him." An exasperated Rukia replied.

"I guess all we can do now is hope she wakes up soon." Kisuke stated. They both went their separate ways.

The next day Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu met with Kisuke. They were going to have to do an intervention for Ichigo. He wasn't sleeping, he was barely eating and he was still recovering from his own injuries. Orihime slipped away from the group, she wanted to talk to Ichigo on her own first. She went to Anna's room quietly opened the door. To her surprise, Ichigo was sleeping. His was lying right next to Anna, holding her as he slept. She grabbed a blanket and covered both of them. _"Well, at least he is sleeping."_ She thought to herself. Orihime went to rejoin the group.

They were talking to Kisuke about how to make Ichigo take a break from his vigil over Anna. Kisuke kept saying to let him be. He finally explained to them what Ichigo had confessed him, that he felt responsible for her getting injured.

"That's crazy!" Rukia exclaimed in disbelief. "She's responsible for her own actions."

"Ichigo felt responsible for her in battle because she's young and inexperienced." Kisuke responded, "But also he was trying to ignore her because of the discussion the day before. He'll come around; you just have to give him time."

"I just checked on him, he was sleeping. Anna will come out of it soon." Orihime said with a false confidence.

"Just give it two more days, then we'll make him take a break." Kisuke offered. They reluctantly agreed.

It was morning of the eighth day. Anna was still unconscious. The group had met at Kisuke's just in case Anna had woken up or would wake up shortly. Kisuke walked up to them briskly. "The phenomenon is back. You have to go. Remember don't touch it, only use your special katana skills or Kidō." Kisuke reminded them.

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia inquired, "He has the strongest special skill with Getsuga Tenshō. We are going to need him for this." She stated.

"You could try to ask him, but I don't think he will leave her." Kisuke responded.

Rukia quickly went to Anna's room. She was still unconscious but Ichigo was awake. "Come on Ichigo, the phenomenon is back and we need your help." Rukia explained to Ichigo.

"I'm not leaving her." Ichigo declared firmly.

"Ichigo Kisuke can take care of her, we need your help!" Pleaded Rukia.

"I need to be here when she wakes up. I promised her I would take care of her. I can't leave her now." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, I think she'd understand why you weren't here. Good heavens! You've been by her side the entire time! If she were conscious and just unable to fight should be yelling at you right now to get your butt out there and help us." Rukia yelled in frustration.

"Rukia, I can't leave her." Ichigo responded with determination.

"I can't believe you right now Ichigo! You are seriously going to let your friends go into battle and you just be sitting on the sideline? What's wrong with you? You are not the Ichigo I know!" Rukia briskly turned around and walked away. She went back to the group. Before any of them had a chance to ask she stated, "He's not coming, let's just go."

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime proceeded to the park. The void was is in the same place as last time and looked identical. Uryu took charge, without Anna or Ichigo, someone had to. "Okay Chad, make sure nothing comes up behind us and watch Orihime. Rukia, Renji and I will throw everything we got at this thing. Just remember that what ever you do, do not come in contact with it." They took up their positions. Rukia and Renji released their Zanpakutos. They started to bombard the phenomenon with everything they had.

Meanwhile, Ichigo kept up his vigil watching Anna. He knew he should have gone to help his friends, but he just could not leave her. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this either, he just did. He closed his eyes and thought, _"please come back to me Anna, please come back to me." _He felt her soft hand on his and quickly opened his eyes. She was looking at him. Anna tried to give him a weak smile. He was overjoyed and wasn't thinking, he gave her a hug while she was still lying down. "Anna I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered in her ear. He backed off slightly so he could see her face, but he was still half laying on top of her. Their eyes met; there was a gentle softness in her gray eyes. Ichigo felt the strange warmth throughout his body. Before he realized what he was doing, he was about to kiss her. He scrambled back, "Anna, I-I…" Ichigo stammered.

Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish his thought. Kisuke interrupted him, "Good, she's up, your friends to need you. Go, I'll attend to her."

"What's going on?" Anna asked confused. She weakly sat up.

"The phenomenon is back, but Ichigo was worried about you so he stayed behind." Stated Kisuke.

"Oh no, let's go." To their amazement, Anna was able to go into soul reaper form. She still seemed a little woozy but she was standing. "Come on Ichigo, they need help, you can brief me about what happened last time." Anna stated mater-of-factly.

"Uh, okay." Ichigo said hesitantly and then thought to himself, _"Well, if they are both ignoring what I almost did, I should too. Why did I almost kiss her? What was I thinking? What do I really feel for her?"_ Ichigo changed to his soul reaper form. He was still only at about 80% himself and he didn't know how Anna could be ready for combat.

Ichigo and Anna left for the park. Ichigo filled her in on the details of what happened last time. "Not to sound ungrateful, but you should have gone with your friends." Anna scolded gently. "I was safe and they are in danger. We are suppose to protect people, how can you do that if you are watching me?"

"I just couldn't leave you, it was my fault you were hurt." Ichigo explained.

"What? How is it your fault? I heard my… never mind, It wasn't you, I did it to myself. I'm sorry you were hurt to, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." Anna stated.

"I should have been watching you closer." Ichigo countered.

Anna stopped and turned toward Ichigo, "Ichigo, let's get something strait, I'm not a little kid, I may have some rough edges but I can take care of myself, you are NOT responsible for me. I can hold my own in a battle and any way; I have Benifenikkusu looking out for me. I DON'T need another father figure/brother looking out for me. I'm fine!" Anna said with annoyance in her voice.

"Anna? I…" he didn't know what to say. Anna had this coldness to her eyes, like when they first met. They finally arrived at the park. It was not going well. Rukia, Renji, and Uryu could barely get a hit on the void with out a sickle worm going after them. This time the core was inside the void so they could not destroy it. The only positive thing was that the worms were now visible. Ichigo and Anna went over to Orihime, "Anna, you are in no condition to fight. Orihime, watch her." Ichigo ordered.

Anna glared at Ichigo; however she knew he was right. She collapsed to one knee from exhaustion. _"Maybe he has a point."_ She thought to herself. He left to go join the battle. The special attacks did not seen to have any effect. Ichigo went immediately to Bankai and used Getsuga Tenshō. The crescent shaped black wave of spiritual pressure rimmed in red collided with the void and had no effect.

Anna was watching the battle from a distance from behind Orihime's shield. _"We need to seal the phenomenon, but how?"_ A thought occurred to her, "Orihime, how do your powers work?" Anna questioned.

"It can reverse or reject events." Orihime explained.

"What do you mean 'reject'?" Anna asked.

"It can undo events with in the field, like make injuries go away like they never happened." Orihime answered.

"How large can you make your field?" Anna inquired.

Orihime realized what Anna was thinking and smiled, "Yes, let's try to seal it." Orihime said eagerly.

By this time they were realizing it was futile to keep battling so they fell back to Chad, Orihime and Anna. "We have an idea." Orihime and Anna said in unison. They explained their idea to use Orihime's powers to erase the void.

"She will be vulnerable, so we all need to protect her. I would suggest a layered strategy, three of us as outer guards fending off the sickle worms and the other three as inner guards who protect Orihime if anything gets past the first group." Anna suggested.

"Good strategy, any suggestions for positions or volunteers?" Uryu asked.

"I would make one change, four on the outside, and two on the inside." Ichigo countered. "Three can each take a sickle worm; the fourth helps anyone having a problem. The 2 guards do not leave Orihime's side. They are the last line of defense."

"Since when do you strategize?" Rukia asked teasingly.

Ichigo glared at her; "So, is this the plan?" he was not going to get baited into an argument. "Anna, in your condition I think you should be one of the guards." Ichigo suggested. She nodded in agreement. "Renji, Rukia and I can each take a sickle worm, Chad you can be the fourth to back us up, and Uryu you can help Anna guard."

Everyone started to spread out and take their places. Ichigo quickly pulled Uryu aside, "Take care of both of them, Anna is still really weak." Ichigo asked.

"You know I will." Uryu stared firmly.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he left to join the front lines.

Orihime, Uryu, and Anna approached the void. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia each called a sickle worm. Chad watched to see where he was needed. With one person assigned to a specific sickle worm (and the fact everyone could see them), the battle seemed to go much smoother. Orihime's sprites took up positions around the void and it was encompassed in the familiar golden glow.

Ichigo misjudged his worm, it slashed his chest and he was nearly taken out. Chad was able to land a punch and knock it off course just before it impaled Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you want to switch out?" Chad asked. Ichigo reluctantly nodded yes. He was still not back to one hundred percent and he knew it. Ichigo went to Chad's position.

At first it looked like Orihime's abilities were not having any affect either. But then it looked like it started to fade. The void shimmered and disappeared. "Did I have any effect on it or did it just leave?" Orihime questioned.

No one had an answer. Anna had fallen to her knees from exhaustion and Ichigo was doubled over breathing heavily. "I think I'm going to go back to take a nap…" Anna joked. She tried to stand up a few times but she couldn't.

"Need a hand?" Uryu asked.

Anna smiled at him, "thanks, but I think I'll just recall my soul."

"Lucky, I have to walk." Ichigo retorted. The battle had drained a lot out of him as well.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, "Animus, reverto ut meus corpus" she said quietly while holding her necklace. She disintegrated into thousands of light particles and disappeared.

"I really need to learn that trick." Ichigo joked.

"Seriously? You abandoned your friends, for what? Ichigo you seriously need to look at your priorities!" Rukia shouted at him and stormed off. She only said what the rest where feeling but didn't want to say it.

Anna came staggering out of her room at Urahara's shop. Her long red hair was not pulled into a low ponytail like it usually was but her hair was free and messy. Her white oxford short-sleeved blouse was wrinkled and the left side was untucked. The pleats in her khaki knee length skirt were all but gone. Kisuke was behind the main counter of the store. "I didn't think you could look worse." Kisuke retorted.

Anna glared at him, "you really know how to cheer girl up." Anna said sarcastically. She sat down on the stool in front of the counter and gave him a recount of the battle. He seemed to really like the part when they tried to seal it using Orihime's abilities. By this point she could barely keep her head up and her eyes open because she was so exhausted. Kisuke turned around for a few moments. He heard a thump on the counter behind him. It was her head hitting the counter, she had fallen asleep sitting on the stool.

A few minutes later the rest of the group arrived minus Ichigo. Anna was still sleeping at the counter. "She already filled me in, and by the way, nice job Orihime." Kisuke stated as he smiled at her. Orihime blushed slightly and smiled.

"She wasn't kidding about the nap." Uryu joked about the now sleeping Anna at the counter.

"Chad, could you please put her back in her room?" Kisuke asked as he motioned at a softly snoring Anna.

Chad scooped up Anna. "She _is_ heavier than she looks." He remarked, straining to hold Anna.

"See, even he thinks she is heavy." Renji said to Rukia.

"You guys are being rude, never call a girl heavy and never ask for her weight." Orihime stated emphatically.

"Orihime, you haven't had to carry her." Renji retorted. "How much do you think she weighs?"

"At least as much as much as Ichigo. Rukia, How much does he way?" Uryu replied.

"Why would I know?! I'm not his keeper!" Rukia snapped. The conversation had gotten out of control. Anna muttered something. She had opened her eyes and was looking around.

"What's going on?" Anna asked sleepily. She glanced up at Chad.

"We were just wondering how much you weigh?" Renji said quickly. Orihime smacked him hard on the shoulder, then shook her hand a couple of times mouthing "ouch".

"140 pounds" Anna answered without hesitation.

"What? You admitted your weight? Are you nuts?" Orihime exclaimed in disbelief. "Wait, how much? I wouldn't have thought you were over 125 pounds." Orihime blurted out.

"I'm big boned." Anna said with a bit of a laugh. "Uh, Chad, I'm assuming I dozed off and you were putting me back in my room, but I'm awake now, so could you please put me down?" He quickly set her down and she took up her seat on the stool again. "When did everyone get back?" She notice Ichigo wasn't there but she didn't say anything.

Overlapping chatter ensued as the group was trying to digest everything that had just happened. Kisuke started talking quietly with Anna, "you have changed a lot in just 11 days, eight of which you were unconscious."

"What do you mean 'I have changed'?" Anna inquired.

"The first time I met you, you were having a panic attack and would only let Ichigo close to you and that was only after you were scared of him as well. Just observing, but you didn't panic when Chad was holding you and you are very calm now." Observed Kisuke.

"I guess I'm just too tired to be scared." Anna said with a slight smile.

"Where's Ichigo?" asked a voice from the shadows. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya stepped out of the shadows along with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Rukia and Renji exchanged concerned looks, now a captain was here they could no longer hide Anna's presence.

Before they could answer, Ichigo appeared at the door. He was leaning against the doorframe using his arm to support his weight. It was obvious he was as worn out as Anna. Ichigo felt like everyone was turning against him. He glared at the group and silently walked past so he could retrieve his body and just leave. Kisuke could tell from his reaction what he was thinking and went to talk with him.

"Whatever it is Kisuke I don't want to hear it. I just want to go home." Ichigo stated in a flat tone.

"You are not going to make it a block from here and you know it. Just stay here tonight and rest. You will regain your strength much quicker if you actually eat something as well." Kisuke suggested. Ichigo knew there was no point in arguing with him. He reluctantly agreed to stay there. "Would you just like to eat in your room, alone?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo nodded. "Okay I'll fix you a plate and bring it back for you. Don't leave." Kisuke returned a few minutes later with a plate for Ichigo but he had already fallen asleep.

Captain Hitsugaya called Rukia and Renji aside. "So when were you two going to inform the soul society about Anna?" he asked.

"She's not why you are here?" Renji inquired.

"No, I'm here another matter. Kisuke briefed me about Anna when I arrived. What were you two thinking? Did you think you could hide her forever?" Captain Hitsugaya responded harshly.

"We weren't hiding her, just she was useful and we needed her help. She was the first one who knew something was wrong with the hollows and she was the only one who could see creatures." Renji stated.

"The soul society is aware of this new enemy. Yoruichi and Kisuke have been keeping us informed. Although, they didn't mention Anna either. Do you think she is a danger?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, looking right at Rukia.

"I honestly don't know. She's young and inexperienced. She also has amnesia so her past is a mystery, even to her." Rukia responded honestly.

"You seemed to be the person who was most against her presence here. What concerned you?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned.

Rukia did not know how to answer, she could not lie to a captain but she also did not want to sacrifice Anna. "Her spiritual pressure felt off and just her behavior in general." Rukia said cautiously, "Once I finally got to know her, the pieces fit and I think she is still useful in fights."

"Do either of you know how she has soul reaper powers?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. Rukia and Renji both shook their heads no. "Well, this new enemy takes precedence over everything else at the moment. Once it is defeated, we will notify the soul society about Anna." Rukia and Renji looked at each other with relief; he wasn't going to turn her in either. "By the way, what happened with Ichigo?"

"He has just been making poor decisions recently. Some of them were putting other people in harms way." Rukia said with annoyance in her voice. She was still angry with him for choosing Anna over the group.

"He needs to get his head in the game. From what Kisuke has told me, this enemy seems to be matching your moves and strengths in every battle. You all need to be in your top form." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

Anna was still sitting at the counter. She had watched the group split apart. Uryu and Chad were over in the far corner by the window talking. Orihime was talking to one of the new soul reapers. She was tall with flowing strawberry blond hair. They were laughing and giggling like a couple of schoolgirls. Rukia and Renji were in the hallway talking with the other new soul reaper. He had the outfit of a captain that he did not look any older than 13 years old. Their conversation looked the most serious.

Anna was exhausted; she thought it would be best to put herself to bed to avoid someone else having to do it for her. She quietly slipped out of the room. She bumped into Kisuke in the hallway. "How's Ichigo?"

"He is exhausted, and he is also having trouble dealing with the consequences of his actions." Kisuke answered.

"Consequences?" Anna asked with a fearful concern in her voice. Had Kisuke seen Ichigo almost kiss her?

"He chose you over his friends. They don't know if they can trust him right now." Kisuke explained.

"I chastised him for that as well…" Anna stared quietly.

"Well that explains his behavior, its not the group turning against him that is bothering him, it's you." Kisuke observed.

"Me?" Anna asked confused.

"I saw you two almost kiss, go to him, he needs you right now." Kisuke said softly.

"I can't…" Anna stated softly as she looked down then back at Kisuke.

"Why not?" questioned Kisuke.

Anna closed her eyes and then looked away. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Because…" Anna took a sharp breath, she couldn't believe she was about to admit this to herself let alone someone else, "I'm in love with him." She answered quietly.

"Now you have really lost me…" a bewildered Kisuke asked.

Anna had a deep sadness in her eyes, "Kisuke, it's because I love him that I can't be with him. I have my reasons and please don't ask. He can't know how I feel about him. I just need to keep my distance until he loses interest or we defeat that thing and I can just leave." Anna quietly explained.

Kisuke wanted to press Anna on it further but with her history that might be a bad idea. Her reaction baffled him. Did she remember something from her past? What could be so horrible that she would need to keep herself isolated and alone?

"Thank you." Anna said softly.

"For what?" Kisuke asked.

"For not asking me why." Anna looked him straight in the eye; her tormented gray eyes had such sadness in them. She quickly went to her room before Kisuke could start asking questions. Anna laid down on her mat and cried softly into her pillow. This is the price to pay for wanting something you cannot have, you might even be offered it, but you need to walk away for the greater good.

Kisuke went back to the main room. Captain Hitsugaya came up to him, "where are Ichigo and the new girl?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"They're both still recovering from injuries sustained in the battle before last. They are both resting now." Kisuke answered. He was still very confused about Anna's reaction.

"Oh, okay, it's late, we should all try get rested for tomorrow." Captain Hitsugaya responded.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hidden Abilities

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Ten: Hidden Abilities**

Anna awoke early the next morning. It didn't look like anyone was up yet. She thought about going to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for everyone. Anna didn't take three steps out of her room before a voice from the shadows called out her. It startled her, she is always aware of everyone around her, spiritual pressure or not. She walked over to the voice, it was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Good morning," Captain Hitsugaya greeted her in a flat tone. He was seated on the floor; it looks like he might have been meditating which was why Anna didn't sense him. He was dressed in a black polo shirt and gray pants. His spiky white hair accentuated his turquoise eyes. He stood up; He was a good foot shorter than her. "We have not been formally introduced, I am Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

"Hello." Anna responded softly. "I'm Anna."

"Where were you going?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned.

"I thought I would get an early start on breakfast for everyone." Anna answered innocently. She did not know soul reaper law and how much danger she was in.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, who are you? How much do you really know about what's going on?" demanded Captain Hitsugaya.

"As for who I am, I am not even sure about that. As for what's going on, how much detail do you want?" Anna asked frankly.

"All of it." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

"Well, that will take awhile, can we do this in the kitchen so I can start on breakfast?" Anna inquired. He nodded. She explained about how she started noticing small abnormalities in the hollows about six months ago in the next town over. She finally tracked it here. It escalated over the last few months and exploded into the situation it is now in just the last few weeks.

The smell of homemade biscuits filled the air. Renji and Kisuke soon joined Anna and Captain Hitsugaya in the kitchen. Renji tried to grab a biscuit with his hand which was quickly slapped by Anna.

"I'm going to get used to this." Kisuke joked. "She's a really good cook." Captain Hitsugaya, Kisuke, Renji and Anna sat down at the table and started serving themselves. Anna had made biscuits, white sausage gravy, eggs, potatoes, and sausage. There was enough to feed twenty people. They talked about strategy in between bites.

Anna heard a quiet noise and went to see that the noise was. It was Ichigo trying to leave. "I made breakfast, please join us." Anna asked.

"Anna, I just need to sort some things out." Ichigo stated flatly. He didn't even know what he was feeling and was overwhelmed.

"Well, sort on a full stomach, your friends are worried about you." Anna said firmly.

"I doubt that." Ichigo stated sadly as he turned to leave.

"They _are_ worried about you, it's just you have been acting differently recently and they care about you." Anna was trying not to look at him; her eyes would reveal what was in her heart.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to her. He gently brushed her bangs behind her ear. Anna froze, her heart was racing. A tear ran down her cheek. He wiped that away as well. Ichigo realized she was trying to sort through it all to. They both needed time.

Ichigo and Anna turned and started walking toward the dining room when Uryu and Chad came through the front door. "Breakfast is ready." Anna called to them. They all went to the dining room and settled in. Shortly after Yoruichi came by, she was going to be checking in with Kisuke and sat down with the group. The last to show up was Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku. They also took up seats around the table. It was getting crowded.

"Renji, save some food for everybody else! That's like your fourth heaping plateful!" Uryu exclaimed in annoyance.

"And you wondered why I made this much food…" Anna joked with Kisuke and Captain Hitsugaya. They were sitting on either side of her. It was like a big crazy holiday breakfast with extended family you rarely see. Everyone was talking to each other and over each other. Anna was just trying to take it in.

"Who took the last of the orange juice?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll go get more." Anna quickly responded. The crowd was starting to get to her. She got up and went to the kitchen. She returned a short while later with two more pitchers of orange juice. Everyone was still talking; the overlapping conversations were hard to distinguish. Anna sat down in her spot. She noticed the only other person not talking with someone else was Ichigo. He looked lost in thought.

"Does anyone want more potatoes?" Renji asked. No one did so he scraped what was left on the serving platter on his plate.

"Renji! How much food can you eat?" Uryu asked in disbelief.

Renji ignored Uryu. "Everyone done with the gravy?" Renji inquired.

Anna started laughing, "Renji, do it this way, 'does anyone want anything else because I'm taking everything left' that would be quicker." Everyone at the table starting laughing. They passed the serving dishes to him. "So much for leftovers…" Anna joked with Kisuke.

"Well, it shows how good of a cook you are." Kisuke quietly said to Anna.

"Well with 'garbage disposal boy' over there, I don't know if that is a good indicator. Good heavens, I think he ate half of what I prepared." Anna stated in amazement. Kisuke, along with Captain Hitsugaya who had caught the last part of the conversation, started laughing. That made Anna laugh as well.

Ichigo was watching her from across the table. She looked so beautiful but especially when she was laughing. Her gray eyes had this soft warmth. _"Do I have feelings for her? Why did I almost kiss her? Why can't I stop thinking about her?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. He glanced around the room at his friends; he put them in danger by not helping them. Ichigo put his feelings for Anna before the safety of the group and he could not do that again. "Hey, everyone," Ichigo said. The room was immediately quiet. "Uh, about yesterday, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You weren't that late." Uryu stated with a smile.

"Just don't let it happen again." Rukia said, half joking.

Ichigo was expecting to get yelled at or at the very least chastised. He thought back about what Anna had said, they were worried about him. The chatter in the room continued. Ichigo looked over at Anna, she wasn't talking. It looked like she was just trying to take it all in. Anna saw him looking at her and gave him a supportive smile.

"Why don't you go do something fun today. Think of it as a teambuilding exercise." Kisuke suggested. He knew they needed to rebuild some of the trust that was lost.

"Is that such a good idea?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, "Shouldn't we be practicing and training?"

"Oohh, there was a movie coming out I wanted to go see." Rangiku said quickly.

"A movie sounds fun." Orihime responded.

"Then we can go shopping." Rangiku suggested with a grin to Orihime.

"Rangiku…" Captain Hitsugaya said in annoyance.

"Awww, come on Captain, Kisuke said to have fun." Rangiku stated with a bit of a pouty face.

"Well, what the heck, I can't remember the last time I was at the movies." Ichigo said smiling at Anna.

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, "Looks like I've been outvoted."

"Why don't we all meet back here at 1 pm?" Uryu suggested. The group agreed and everyone started going their separate ways. _"What's a movie?"_ Anna thought to herself.

"Let's go get ready." Rangiku suggested. Orihime and Rukia followed her. "Anna, aren't you coming?" Rangiku asked.

"Uh, sure." Anna said hesitantly. _"Get ready? For what?"_ Anna thought to herself. She was already dressed.

Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia and Anna went to Orihime's apartment to get ready. "So, what are we going to wear? Let's start with Anna. How long is your hair?" Rangiku eagerly asked. She was already planning outfits and hairstyles for Anna.

"Huh? I'm already wearing something and why do you want to know about my hair?" Anna asked defensively, Rangiku's look was concerning her.

"Anna, you are _not_ wearing that, don't you want to look pretty for the boys? You are not going to get any looks like that." Rangiku said with a laugh.

"That's kinda the point, I DON'T want any boy to notice me!" Anna responded adamantly.

"I thought so; you have your eye on one already." Rangiku teased.

"What, I do not!" Anna exclaimed as she started blushing. Rukia and Orihime were just standing there watching the exchange.

"With that response, yes you do." Rangiku stated with a mischievous grin. "Hhmmm, let me guess, it has to be someone we know. Well, Kisuke is too old for you, Chad isn't your type, so it's between Uryu and Ichigo." Anna blushed more at Ichigo's name. "So it's Ichigo." Rangiku said with a wicked grin.

Anna was beet red. She pleaded silently with Rukia for help. "Rangiku, can I talk with you for a moment?" Rukia asked. She took Rangiku into the kitchen. "Stop it, okay? Think about what you are doing. When the soul society finds out about her, what are they going to do? Your little matchmaking here is just going to hurt people." Rukia stated plainly.

Rukia and Rangiku returned to Orihime and Anna. Nothing more was said about Anna's crush. They started getting ready for the movie. Anna chose a lavender short sleeve cotton blouse and a purple floral knee length skirt that had shorts underneath. Rangiku tried to get Anna to wear her hair long. Anna countered with the suggestion of a high ponytail.

The girls arrived back at Kisuke's, the guys were already waiting. The theater was on the other side of town that Anna had never been to. They walked to the theater, purchased their tickets and settled into the back corner of the theater. Anna chose an isle seat and Rukia sat next to her. Captain Hitsugaya told Rukia he had to have a word with her so she got up and went outside with him. Ichigo quickly took Rukia's spot. Rangiku snickered and whispered not too quietly to Orihime, "looks like the Captain was in on this as well." Orihime shot her a dirty look.

Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya returned from the hall outside the theater. She gave Ichigo a look that basically said 'get out of my seat or be maimed'. Ichigo reluctantly moved a seat over. Rukia whispered to Anna, "The research and development department in the soul society is looking into these anomalies, that was that he wanted to tell me." Rukia explained. She glanced at Ichigo, "I see Ichigo didn't waste any time."

"No kidding and thank you." A relieved Anna responded. The rest of the movie was uneventful. They decided to go out to dinner after the movie. Anna had never spent this much time in a group before. She noticed there were small groups inside large one. The only two people not talking to someone else was Anna and Captain Hitsugaya. Anna thought of attempting to strike up a conversation with him but didn't know how. _"They make it look so easy."_ She thought to herself.

After dinner the group made their way out to the court yard. Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the wrist and started dragging her off saying something about shopping. Rukia and Renji went off together in the opposite direction to talk about how they were going to tell the soul society about Anna without putting her in danger. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad split off from the group as well. Ichigo wanted their advice on what he was feeling toward Anna and what to do about it. Captain Hitsugaya and Anna were just left standing there. "Well this is awkward." Anna joked. "Just out of curiosity, why does only Ichigo called you Tōshirō?"

"Because he likes to annoy me?" Captain Hitsugaya joked.

"Well in the world the living, you may want to go by your first name; you would blend in a little better." Anna suggested.

"I have white hair and turquoise eyes, blending is not something I do." Captain Hitsugaya responded flatly.

Anna giggled, "Yeah, but calling you Captain kinda makes it sound like you have an inferiority complex." Anna stated with a smile. Captain Hitsugaya glared at her. "I'm just saying!" She said with a laugh.

"You're going to be as annoying as Ichigo aren't you?" Captain Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Probably worse." Anna said with a grin. "Can I call you Tōshirō, at least while we were in public?"

"If I said no, would it matter?" Captain Hitsugaya stated in annoyance.

Anna grinned at him, "So, now what?" Anna asked. Their friends were still off doing their own thing.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Kisuke's; I can get some training in before I go to bed." Captain Hitsugaya answered frankly.

"Oh, okay. May I walk back with you? I have no clue where am I right now." Anna stated sheepishly.

Captain Hitsugaya looked annoyed, "Yes, you can walk with me." Captain Hitsugaya growled. "Just keep up."

"Thanks." Anna replied with a smile. They started walking back to Kisuke's down a long street it was lined by ten foot high solid wood privacy fences. After about twenty minutes, they stood at an intersection. "You don't know where we are, do you?" Anna asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"This is a lot easier in soul reaper form; I'm used to more of an aerial view of the city." An annoyed Captain Hitsugaya responded.

"So we're lost?" Anna asked concerned.

Captain Hitsugaya glared at her, "Just let me get my bearings." He snapped.

Anna looked around, if she could find the park, she could find her way back to Kisuke's. She saw perfect vantage point. Anna ran up to a tall wooden fence with a flat top and easily jumped to the top of it. She nimbly ran across it to where it connected to a house, hopped to the first story porch roof. Anna easily vaulted to the top of the second story roof. She looked around and quickly found the park. She found a couple of other landmarks and was able to find direction they needed to go to get back to Kisuke's. Anna took a couple steps and somersaulted off the roof landing on the fence ten feet below with perfect balance. She took a few steps and cartwheeled off the fence landing gently on her feet crouching like a cat. "We go this way four streets." Anna stated as she pointed left. "Make a left, go five streets, take the right side of the Y intersection and we are there." Anna explained in her normal soft tone.

"What the hell was that?" Tōshirō asked in surprise at her acrobatic feat.

"Directions?" Anna answered confused.

"Not that, I know soul reapers who are not that nimble. If you were a normal soul reaper, you would most likely have been assigned to stealth force with moves like that. How on earth can you move like that in these restrictive bodies?" Captain Hitsugaya asked befuddled.

"I never thought about it, I've always been able to do this." Anna answered honestly.

"Kisuke and the others never said anything about these abilities." Captain Hitsugaya noted.

"Don't think I've ever shown them, there's never been a need to." Anna stated innocently.

"You're something else, that's for sure." Captain Hitsugaya said cracking a smile.

Captain Hitsugaya and Anna started walking back to Kisuke's shop now that they knew the way and had walked for some time. They were just before the last turn when Anna noticed the three grungy young men on the opposite side of the street that seemed to be following them. At first, she thought she was just being over cautious, but there was something wrong, her instincts were screaming at her. "Tōshirō, I think we have a problem. Those guys have been following us for a couple blocks now." Anna whispered to Captain Hitsugaya in alarm.

"If you were Rangiku, I would think you're just being paranoid. However, I don't like the looks of them either and have a bad feeling." Captain Hitsugaya stated in a concerned tone. He and Anna quickened their pace. All of a sudden, a fourth deviant appeared out of the shadows in front of them. Instinctively Captain Hitsugaya put his arm out in an effort to protect Anna. All four of the thugs had a red bandana on their right arm. They were dressed in grungy black t-shirts and tattered black cargo jeans that had silver linked chain that was used for a belt.

"Awww, how sweet, he is trying to protect his big sister." The thug in front of them said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His friends had quickly ambushed Anna and Captain Hitsugaya from behind. The biggest brute that had the very bad blond dye job grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her backwards toward the tall wooden fence with a sinister grin.

"Anna!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled as he lunged at Anna's attacker who was more that twice is height. He tried to intervene but the thug that seemed to be the leader grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Let go of me!" Anna screamed as she struggled and thrashed to get away. The ugly blond brute yanked Anna back to him. He struck her so hard across the face she spun around half way as she fell to the ground. Anna looked at Captain Hitsugaya with terror in her eyes. He could see her lip was bleeding. Anna noticed the brute with the spiky red hair had pulled out a pocket knife. It looked like he was going to attack a restrained Captain Hitsugaya.

Before Anna realized what she was doing, she scrambled off the ground and insanely charged at the red haired brute. Her sweeping low kick knocked him off his feet. He dropped the knife when he fell which Anna quickly threw on the other side of the tall fence. While he was still down, she punched as hard as she could in his ribs, hoping to knock him out of the fight.

The leader of the thugs was still holding Captain Hitsugaya and the scrawny thug with the swastika tattoo on his neck was running towards Captain Hitsugaya with a jagged blade. Anna timed her running move so she kicked the scrawny thug in the chest so hard fell backward and knocked himself out when he hit the ground. She had enough momentum left to do a roundhouse kick over Captain Hitsugaya's head, slamming her foot into the leaders face. She landed gracefully on her feet in a crouched position like a cat. Captain Hitsugaya stood there in shock, it all happening so quickly he did not have time to react.

Anna watched to see what the blond brute would do as well as listening for the thug leader who was now behind her. Which one would try to attack first? It was the leader! He tried to grab her; she quickly took a half a step back and used his momentum throwing him over her head. The leader crashed to the ground in front of her in a heap; Anna quickly leapt to him and punched him so hard in the chest that Captain Hitsugaya could hear the sickening crack of the leader's ribs as they shattered.

The blond thug was opening and closing his switchblade. He sneered at Anna knowing he could beat her, after all she was just an unarmed girl. Anna was all business now. She watched and studied the approaching attacker from a crouched position. She was as still as a statue except for her emotionless cold gray eyes that watched his every move. Anna watched and waited for an opening. Finally it came, the blond thug charged at her, his knife glinting in the moonlight. She waited patiently for the right moment. Anna quickly dodged his attack and kicked his feet out from under him. She pounced on him like a feral cat pouncing on its prey and punched him very hard between the shoulder blades just below the neck to incapacitate him.

Anna quickly jumped off the thug and ran to Captain Hitsugaya. "Are you okay Tōshirō?" Anna asked, still in shock a bit herself.

"Are you? What the _hell_ was that? I didn't know you could fight like that." Captain Hitsugaya stated in disbelief.

"_I_ didn't know I could fight like that." Anna exclaimed. She grabbed his wrist and started to run towards Kisuke's shop.

"Anna, what the hell?" Captain Hitsugaya demanded.

"I didn't kill them, I only incapacitated them. Do you really want to be here when they wake up?!" Anna questioned as she was still dragging a still protesting Captain Hitsugaya behind her. They continued to run towards Kisuke's. They burst through the front door out of breath.

Kisuke was about to yell at them when he noticed Anna's lip was bleeding. "What happened? Are both of you okay? Where are the others?" Kisuke questioned concerned.

Anna was still breathing heavy but tried to answer, "Everyone went their separate ways so Tōshirō and I came back here. We were attacked a little ways from here. As for being okay, I'll get back to you on that one." Anna answered out of breath.

"Kisuke, you should've seen her, I think she'd give Yoruichi a run for her money." Captain Hitsugaya stated still in amazement. "She took down all four of the thugs attacking us."

"Wait a minute, you were jumped by four guys, and no offense, but the only injury between the two of you is a split lip?" Kisuke asked in amazement. "Anna, I didn't know you had hand-to-hand combat experience."

"Neither did I, I don't know where that came from and I don't know if I can do it again." Anna answered honestly.

"You are just like Ichigo, back you into a corner or threaten your friends and you can do amazing things." Kisuke said with a thoughtful smile.

A few minutes later, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu came back to Kisuke's. "Hey, why did you two leave? We came back about ten minutes later and you were both gone."

"Everyone went their separate ways; Tōshirō was coming back here so I tagged along." Anna replied flatly.

Ichigo saw her face; she had a split lip and blood on her shirt. He quickly walked up to her. Ichigo gently brushed her bangs back behind her ear and put his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head a little bit so he could see the damage. "Anna, what happened? How did you get hurt?" He asked concerned.

Ichigo and Anna were standing so close. All she wanted to do was to reach out and hug him but she knew she couldn't. Anna didn't want to but she gently pushed his hand away from her face. "It's nothing really, I'm fine." She stated in an emotionless tone.

"You're bleeding, it looks like you were in a fight, it's not fine! What happened? Who hurt you?" Ichigo asked her. He tried to touch her face again. This time Anna aggressively blocked his hand and slapped it away.

"I'm fine! Back off Ichigo!" Anna snapped. She quickly turned on her heels and went to her room. Her abrupt change in attitude surprised everyone especially Ichigo. Kisuke went to talk with her. He found her stuffing the few sets of clothes she had in her backpack. Anna turned to leave but Kisuke was in the doorway blocking her exit. "Kisuke, I _need_ to go. I can't do this anymore." Anna pleaded, almost in tears.

"So you're just going to run? That's your answer?" Kisuke replied coldly.

"Not from combat, just from everything else. I'll still fight this thing but I can't stay here, I can't be around him. It's like pouring salt and vinegar into an open wound." Anna cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Fine, but give me two minutes. Please, don't leave." Kisuke told her. Anna nodded reluctantly. She quickly changed outfits into a denim skort and lavender polo top. Kisuke returned shortly with a cell phone. "So you can call me if it shows up again or if you need anything." He said softly.

Anna looked at him in disbelief; he wasn't going to stop her from leaving. "Thanks." She said as she nodded. Anna was hoping to be able to leave quickly and quietly. That wasn't going to be a possibility, the rest of the group had shown up and Captain Hitsugaya was recounting everything that happened.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything to her, Anna made a break for the front door. Ichigo noticed she had her backpack. "Anna, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Ichigo demanded. She was ignoring him. "Anna!" He lunged trying to grab her but she's used Chad is a blocker. Anna had almost gotten to the door when Rukia stopped her. They didn't have to speak; Rukia saw the reason why Anna was leaving in Anna's eyes so she knew why Anna was running. She let Anna pass and stopped Ichigo.

"Rukia, what the hell?" Ichigo yelled as we watched Anna run out the door.

"Ichigo, you need to let her go. I'll go talk to her." Rukia said calmly to him. She ran to catch up with Anna. "How are we going to get in touch with you?" Rukia questioned.

"Kisuke gave me a phone. I'm sorry Rukia; I guess my instincts are winning the battle over my will. This is best for everyone. Honestly I don't even know if you even need me anymore." Anna stated, she was regaining her composure.

"You've become part of this team, you are needed. Please don't take this thing head-on by yourself, call us and we will come." Rukia told Anna.

Anna nodded, "Thank you, Rukia, for understanding." She turned to leave and made it about five steps then stopped. Anna softly shook her head in disbelief, "You have _got_ to be kidding me, not now, why now?" she muttered under her breath. Anna sighed deeply turned around with her head down and begrudgingly started walking back towards Kisuke's.

Rukia at first was confused by her behavior then realized what happened, "Its back isn't it?" Rukia asked.

Anna nodded in annoyance. They went back to Kisuke's. The group was surprised to see Anna so soon. The look on her face clearly stated she did not want to be there. "Back so soon?" Kisuke asked her teasingly as she was walking back to her room.

"The universe has a cruel sense of humor." Anna answered in a cold flat tone. She opened her door and threw her backpack in the corner. She went into her soul reaper form and came out of the room looking even more annoyed.

"It's back, huh?" Kisuke asked. Anna just glared at him and took off towards the park. The rest of the group quickly followed suit.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Unsealed

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Eleven: Unsealed**

Anna was the first to arrive at the park, followed shortly by Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo. The phenomenon had changed again, it was egg shaped and was black in color with a shiny surface. It was also much larger than they had seen; its diameter was at least 60 feet. The group just stood about 100 feet away in the clearing staring at it.

"That's different than what was described to me." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

"It's changed again." Anna responded in frustration. She wanted to get a better look at it so she jumped to the top of the tree line. _"What the hell is this thing?"_ She asked herself. It seemed to have substance. All the information she had about this phenomenon was racing through her head, but she needed more information. Anna landed and started walking toward it. Ichigo saw her and remembered what happened last time. "Oh, no, not again!" he yelled as he lunged for her, firmly grabbing her wrist and he spun her around. "What are you doing?" Ichigo demanded harshly.

"I need to gather more information. This thing has changed again and I need to know more." Anna stated in a cold flat tone.

"Anna! Don't you remember what happened last time? We **_BOTH_** almost died!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"This is different!" Anna yelled in response.

"How? How is this different? It looks worse!" Ichigo snapped.

"It just is, okay!" Anna snapped back.

"That's not an answer! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Ichigo screamed, his voice breaking.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm going to have a closer look at it you idiot, not touch it!" Anna growled.

"You still have not told me how it's different!" Ichigo demanded adamantly.

Anna glared at him in frustration. She didn't know how to answer him. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I heard…" Anna did not want to continue. She took a deep breath and finished her thought. "Last time, I heard my sister's voice, it was calling to me, and the next thing I know is eight days had passed." Anna explained is a very soft sad tone.

"What? You heard your sister's voice?" Ichigo asked quietly, his tone had also become quiet. Ichigo remembered she had tried to tell him something when she woke up. "That is what you were trying to say that night, wasn't it?" Anna nodded slightly in response. "Do you hear it now?" Ichigo inquired in a gentle tone.

"No, I do not hear it now." Anna said quietly. "I do however need to get a closer look." She advanced again to the new phenomenon. It looked like it might be solid. Anna looked around, found a fist sized rock and tossed it gently at the phenomenon. The rock made the phenomenon ripple slightly then the rock rebounded back at her. She tossed the rock again with the same result. Anna was thinking out loud quietly as she returned to the group, "Surface viscosity… life drain… lures… mind tricks and/or control… tethered to this spot… Why this spot? What is its purpose? It doesn't seem to be a gateway… but then what is it?" Anna muttered, completely lost in thought. She had started making a sketching in the dirt with her Zanpakuto.

Anna continued her muttering. The group was just watching her. Captain Hitsugaya glanced at Ichigo and quietly asked Rukia if that is how they always acted, yelling at each other like that. The best she could come up with was 'it's complicated'. Anna was still muttering, "…So then what is it? Some sort of a containment unit, but why would you need that?… no, a holding pen…Why?...Okay, if I was doing this, what would my end game be?... Life drain… mind games… I'm not testing for weaknesses, I'm looking for their limits… Why?... What about the mind games? Is it to pacify the prey?... Was it also draining Reishi?... Manna battery?... Life force is more plentiful and powerful… Could it be?" Anna had a horrified look on her face, she quickly stood up from her crouched position and walked briskly toward the phenomenon.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked with concern. Anna didn't answer him. "Anna?" she was still walking toward it. He ran after her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Anna, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her softly.

Startled, Anna jumped slightly. "Huh? What Ichigo?" Anna asked confused.

"What are you planning to do?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"I think I might know what this is but I need to be sure." Anna responded and started walking toward it again.

"Anna, what are you going to do?" Ichigo inquired as he followed her.

"Ichigo, trust me, please? I will be fine. If I am right, there will not be any life drain at all." Anna responded quietly without emotion.

"_If_ your right?! Anna!" Ichigo shouted.

Anna stopped walking and turned to face him. "We need to know what we are dealing with, so someone needs to. I'm the best choice, I have healing abilities!" Anna yelled at him.

"I won't let you do this!" Ichigo commanded sternly.

"_You_ don't have a choice! Back off Soul Reaper!" Anna screamed. She abruptly turned around and walked up to it. Anna had a flash of what had happened the first time she touched it. _"This is completely different from last time."_ Anna thought. She hesitantly put out her hand, took a breath and touched it. The phenomenon was warm to the touch, almost to the point of being to warm to touch. It was soft and smooth and almost felt like a membrane of some sort. She had been touching it for a half of a minute and it didn't feel like she was getting tired. According to the others, her and Ichigo dropped within a second the last time.

"Okay, this isn't good," Anna said out loud to herself as she was walking back to the group and passed a still stunned Ichigo. Her words had stung him like a slap in the face. The expression on her face said it all, they were in trouble.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya. "Do you know how to fight it? Or even what it is?"

"I think I know what its purpose might be, and as for fighting it, that I don't know. Every time we have fought it and used an ability, we can no longer use the same ability against it. It is like it's learning how to contain us." Anna responded very concerned.

"Contain? Could it be that it is just learning our strengths and weaknesses?" Uryu countered.

"I thought of that as well, however how do you explain the life drain? That, and the mind games?" Anna's demeanor was one of concern.

"Mind games? What do you mean?" Rukia asked. By this time Ichigo had rejoined the group. He glanced away at Anna's comment. Rukia saw his reaction and questioned him. "What do you know? What haven't you told us?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He looked at Anna for guidance, she nodded at him to go ahead and answer. "Anna told me that she heard her sister's voice calling to her, that is why she went up to the phenomenon last time." Ichigo responded quietly.

Everyone looked at Anna. "Ichigo, this was important information, you should have told us!" Rukia stated firmly, upset he kept this a secret.

Anna quickly interjected, "Rukia, please don't be mad at him, I only just told him a few minutes ago. I wasn't even sure what I heard. It couldn't have been my sister, she's been dead for eight years." Anna replied. She glanced away with sadness in her eyes.

"Anna, why didn't you tell anyone?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized. "I'm not used to sharing information, especially when it makes you look weak. This whole 'team thing' is new to me. I thought it was my imagination at first; that I didn't know what I heard. Maybe it is nothing…" Anna's voice trailed off.

"Anna, you know you can tell us _anything_, right? You don't need to keep secrets." Rukia stated. Her look said it all, she wasn't talking about only this but Anna's other secret as well. Anna looked at her, Rukia could tell she wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"Well, we should focus on the enemy in front of us first and deal with this later. Orihime's abilities worked last time. Maybe we should try that again." Captain Hitsugaya suggested.

Anna had a distant look. "Anna, does Benifenikkusu have any ideas?" Rukia asked. "He seemed to be the first to know something wasn't right and his battle plans have been effective." Her question snapped Anna back to reality.

"I'm sorry, yes, I'll go check." Anna replied. She was really off her game right now. Anna knew she needed to focus or people were going to get hurt. "I'll be right back." Anna responded quietly.

"What? Be right back? And who is Benifenikkusu?" Captain Hitsugaya asked Rukia.

"Benifenikkusu is her Zanpakuto." Rukia answered, "Anna can go into her soul space at will and talk with him."

"It creeped me out the first time she did it as well." Renji added.

_"That is useful."_ Captain Hitsugaya thought to himself. He looked at Anna, she looked like she was in a trance. Anna wasn't moving or even blinking. _"I wonder how long it takes."_

Anna was back in the forest. Benifenikkusu was waiting for her. "Well, what are your thoughts?" Anna asked him. He walked up to her and softly brushed her bangs behind her ear and pulled her into a gentle hug. "What's with you?" Anna asked confused.

"You needed that, you forget, I can see your heart." Benifenikkusu responded gently. Anna could tell he was worried about her. She looked away, she was pulling away from everyone. "Don't do that." Benifenikkusu said softly, he gently put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up slightly so she had to look at him. "You've been through a lot and are still going through tough times. Don't pull away from me, you know I will never hurt you." Benifenikkusu stated softly.

Anna looked him in the eye. "I know Ben, I haven't been coming to you as much as I used to." Anna said with a weak smile.

"You're finally with real people, I don't mind." Benifenikkusu replied as he smiled at her. Anna looked a bit more relaxed. "Okay, now let's work on the problem out there. Walk me through what you are thinking." Benifenikkusu stated.

They went over to the log by the fire and sat down. Anna went over what she was thinking with him. "So, what do you think? Am I way off target? Or do you think our original hypothesis is right like Uryu thinks?" Anna asked.

"Both ideas have merit, what are your instincts telling you?" Benifenikkusu questioned.

"The life drain is what confuses me, was it intentional or an unintended consequence?" Anna had her Zanpakuto out and had been drawing in the dirt again. It was something Ben had taught her to do when she was trying to figure something out. _"Don't think about what you're drawing, just let it flow."_ Anna looked down at what she had been scribbling and gasped, "Ben, is that what I think that is?" Anna asked in alarm. It was a bio-chem equation, a very dangerous one.

"Well, your chemistry skills are improving…" Benifenikkusu tried to joke but the gravity of the situation showed on his face. He looked at her, he knew what she was about to ask. "No Anna, not even for this…" Benifenikkusu stated firmly.

"Why not? If there was ever a reason to need Shikai, its now!" Anna pleaded.

"Anna, no." Benifenikkusu replied, his eyes were sad and distant. "There is another reason." He stated in a quiet distant sad tone.

"What could be so important that you would risk lives?" Anna questioned.

"Anna… I can't… there is a part I left out…" Benifenikkusu stammered, he was visibly shaken. "Anna I'm afraid of what this will do to you. You have finally moved on, I'm afraid this will crush you." Benifenikkusu quietly stated.

"I'm stronger than you think." Anna answered firmly.

"Oh Anna," Benifenikkusu paused. _"Should I tell her?"_ he kept asking himself. Benifenikkusu could tell she was not going to back down. "Anna, I not only sealed your ability to use your Shikai but it also sealed your memories as well." Benifenikkusu explained in a quiet tone.

"My memories? You took my memories?! Why? Why lie to me and say you had lost your memories to?!" Anna begged. She had stood up and was backing away from him. Anna felt very betrayed.

"Anna, let me explain, please! It was shortly after we both regained consciousness without our memories. You were hurt, very badly, you tried to take vengeance on the people that hurt you. You were going to use your katana on humans. Your shikai is dangerous, if I hadn't have stopped you, you would have murdered people. I'm afraid if I unseal your shikai, you will also regain those memories as well. I don't know if you will be able to handle it." Benifenikkusu explained sadly. Anna could see the concern in his eyes. "I never meant to seal your memories, but it was a fortunate side effect." Benifenikkusu said.

"Ben, there are lives at stake, personal consequences are irrelevant." Anna stated adamantly.

"Always my brave girl." Benifenikkusu kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want me to this?" Benifenikkusu asked. Anna looked at him with her warm gray green eyes and nodded. Benifenikkusu had to look away, he knew that the Anna she is now would no longer exist and it was breaking his heart. "Ready?" Benifenikkusu asked her, a tear in his eye. Anna nodded. "Extraxi signum et Restituo - Qui absconditus - Quod exsisto aperio." _(Unseal and Restore - What has been hidden - Now be revealed)_

The memories came flooding back to her. Horrific images flashed before her eyes. Anna tried to block it but the harder she tried to fight it the more her head hurt. Anna turned, staggered a few steps then fell to her knees and vomited. It was the only thing her body could do to try to purge the images. She let out a lamented scream. A tear ran down Benifenikkusu's cheek, he hated seeing her in pain.

Anna's body in the world of the living also had the same reaction as Anna's consciousness in her soul space. Anna's reaction concerned the group. "Anna!" Rukia yelled. She ran to Anna's side to see what happened. She knelt down next to her and looked in her eyes and gasped. Anna was still in her soul space!

"Rukia, what happened? Judging from everyone's reaction, this is not normal. Is she okay?" Captain Hitsugaya asked very concerned.

"I'm not sure, Anna is still in her soul space. She has never done this before. Anna mentioned that time passes at a different rate in her soul space and she has never moved while she was in there. I don't know what happened." Rukia answered, she was very concerned as well.

"What could cause her to have a reaction like that?" Uryu asked.

"Do you think Benifenikkusu unsealed her shikai?" Renji suggested.

"Why would she have that reaction to learning shikai?" Captain Hitsugaya responded. They all knew that they were just going to have to wait to find out what could have happened to make her have that reaction.

Back in Anna's soul space, the shock of the suppressed memories was starting to subside. Anna tried to pull herself together, she still had a job to do. _"This is in the past."_ she thought to herself, _"Well, at least I know I have a reason for my social phobias."_ Anna gathered all her strength and made herself stand up. She turned and faced Benifenikkusu. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. There was also something else, a quiet determination. Anna walked up to him, her cheeks still wet with tears. "Okay, let's start training." Anna stated firmly.

Benifenikkusu couldn't believe how well she appeared to be coping. "Anna, you can take more time if you need to." He told her gently. Anna shook her head no. Benifenikkusu was not going to rush her. He knew she needed his support right now and pulled her into a hug. At first she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "I'm so sorry." Benifenikkusu quietly whispered to her. She rested her head on his chest and started sobbing again.

"Ben, I'm okay." Anna whimpered as she was trying to choke back her tears. "I guess I always knew something bad had happened to me. You know how I am in crowds. Now I have a reason for my actions and fears. I now can have closure and move forward." Anna said with a false bravado. Her head was still on his chest. _"Now I know what Yoruichi meant, I might take her up on her offer."_ Anna thought to herself. She backed off slightly and looked in his eyes. This did not destroy her like he was afraid it would. She has grown up and matured more than he realized. "I'll be fine, let's get to work." Anna stated adamantly.

Benifenikkusu proceeded to reteach her their shikai release and explain what it is and how it works. "I can see why you said it is dangerous. I wish I could practice this first before I used it in combat." Anna remarked. "What do you think the reaction of the phenomenon will be when I hit it with this technique?"

"I don't know, so make sure you can get to cover. I am so proud of you." Benifenikkusu gave her a gentle hug. "Be careful out there." Anna nodded and faded out of her soul space.

Anna blinked a couple of times, she was disorientated. Normally she was in the same position she was when she left and only a few seconds up to a minute has actually passed, clearly, this was not the case this time. Rukia was kneeling next to her. Anna saw she had had the same reaction here as in her soul space. She instinctively wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What happened?" Anna asked Rukia weakly.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Rukia said with concern. "Do you need help up?" Anna nodded yes and Rukia assisted her to her feet. Anna was still a little unsteady. They slowly made it back to the group. Ichigo saw the look in her eyes, it was like the first time at Kisuke's. This time however Ichigo didn't try to help.

There was a sudden loud noise nearby and Anna jumped, fear in her eyes. She was desperately trying to keep herself in control. Renji started walking toward her, "You okay?" he asked concerned. Anna tried to scramble backwards but her legs were still shaky. She only made it a few steps before she fell to the ground. Renji saw her reaction and stopped.

Anna picked herself up off the ground. "Sorry Renji, I'm a little jumpy right now. I'll be fine, just need a little time." She gave him a weak smile. "Well, we can try to hit that thing with everything we have, but I don't think it will work. Maybe Captain Hitsugaya or Rangiku's abilities might work. I honestly don't know. It does not, at least at the outer edge, do the life drain so those of us who are straight physical can also help." Anna stated flatly, she was overwhelmed.

"Did Benifenikkusu have any advice?" Rukia asked Anna.

"He unsealed my shikai. I can use that if you want, however everyone needs to keep their distance. I have never practiced it outside of my soul space and Benifenikkusu wasn't kidding, it is dangerous. Also, now this thing has a physical presence in our world, I don't know what it will do either." Anna explained.

"What if that thing attacks you? Are you going to be able to fight it off as well? No offence, but you are not in the best mental condition right now." Uryu inquired.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Anna replied. _"My shikai might be more dangerous than that thing."_ Anna thought.

"We all know what we do is dangerous, we won't abandon you." Chad stated firmly.

Anna smiled, "thanks, but I don't know if this thing learns in real time. I don't want us to loose an advantage by explaining my shikai. I'm not even sure if I understand it. Please trust me, I'll be fine, I don't even know if this will work." Anna told them.

The group took cover behind some rocks and Orihime put her shield up as additional protection. "What will she be able to do this all by herself? That is something all of you could not?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Anna tends to surprise you." Uryu said. They all watched Anna walk up to the new phenomenon. She stopped about 20 feet away from it and drew her katana. Anna was standing with her back to them. Her long red hair glistened in the bright moonlight.

_"Okay, here goes nothing…"_ Anna thought to herself. "Disintegrate Benifenikkusu." Anna released her Zanpakuto. She was standing in a guard position. A black mist appeared at her feet and started to swirl around her slowly rising higher. It became thicker as it spiraled around her.

They heard an ethereal roar. The worms were back. It looked like they were attached to this new phenomenon like it was now the core. Ichigo reached for his sword. "What are you doing, Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"Anna needs help. She's defenseless! Do you really want to see her hurt?" Ichigo questioned.

"Anna said she would be fine. You need to trust her." Rukia stated firmly.

"She's in danger! Rukia, it seemed like you were becoming friends with her, you are going to stand by and just let her die?!" Ichigo yelled. He started to try to leave to help again.

"Ichigo, Anna told us to take cover, she knows what she is doing." Captain Hitsugaya told him.

Ichigo looked and saw that one of the worms was preparing to attack. He darted out from behind the rocks and tried to get to Anna but even using flash step he couldn't get there in time. He was about 20 feet away when it struck her. He stopped in his tracks. The worm hit the black mist and the part that did was vaporized. It pulled back thrashing in pain.

_"Okay, let's do this."_ Anna thought to herself. She raised the katana above her head. The cloud started spinning faster around her. Ichigo stood there watching her. She slashed her katana at the phenomenon. As she did, the black cloud circled around her katana and followed the arc of her sword swing. It looked like a misty black tornado coming off the end of her katana. It raced forward and struck the phenomenon and it started to rupture. Anna remembered what Benifenikkusu said and turned to run for cover. She saw Ichigo and gasped. "RUN!" Anna shrieked as she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him toward a large rock. They used flash step and jumped over the rock as the fiery shockwave struck. Ichigo grabbed Anna and pressed her against the rock using his body to try and cover her.

The deafening roar and searing wind from the explosion soon subsided. Ichigo and Anna were breathing heavily. She turned her head and their eyes met. He shifted his position so he was sitting next to her with his back against the rock. Ichigo was more injured in the blast. The edges of his Shihakushō were singed and the back of his neck and right arm looked like they had a bad sunburn. Anna only had an abrasion on her left cheek from when Ichigo pushed her against the rock. "You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Anna nodded yes. "What were you doing there?" she questioned him.

"I was coming to try to help you, you were in danger." Ichigo answered.

"No, I wasn't." Anna stood up. "I told everyone to stay back for a very good reason. I have never tried that before, not only is it dangerous to my enemies, but to everyone including my allies and even to me." Anna explained.

"Yeah, I saw it vaporize the worm when it touched it." Replied Ichigo.

"You know that it would have done the same to you as well? Or me, if I lost concentration. I was fine. Why do you do this? Why do you need to always play the hero? You put yourself in more danger." Anna criticized.

"I thought you were going to be killed, I only wanted to protect you." Ichigo answered dejectedly.

"Oh, Ichigo," Anna came over and knelt down beside him so she was facing him. She gently grabbed his hand and held it. "This needs to stop. I don't know if you think you need to protect me or you have feelings for me. If it is the first, I'm fine and don't need help, or if I do, I'll ask. If it is the second, well, it can't work between us and from what I just learned about my past, let's just say I'm damaged goods and leave it at that. You wouldn't want me, trust me. Please, just let me go, it will be better for both of us." Anna explained without emotion.

Anna could hear the others approaching. She stood up and walked away from Ichigo. She couldn't believe she was able to tell him that without showing how she felt about him. Anna still felt numb from the memories she saw and knew it would affect her later.

"You guys okay?" Uryu asked as he was running up.

"Yeah, we're fine but Ichigo could use Orihime's help. He's a little singed." Anna responded flatly.

Orihime went over to Ichigo and started to heal him. "Are you okay?" Orihime asked Ichigo quietly.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo answered in a quiet sad tone.

"I wasn't asking about your injuries. I can see it in your eyes. I'm sorry Ichigo." Orihime responded.

"Huh? What you talking about Orihime?" Ichigo asked, trying to play dumb.

"Give her time and be patient. I know she likes you." Orihime said softly.

"What? How do you know that?" Ichigo sat up quickly and looked her in the eye.

Orihime only smiled at him in response. "Hold still, I can't heal you if you are moving." Orihime said sweetly.

The rest of the group was talking with Anna. "So that is your shikai? Impressive." Renji stated. "How does it work?" He had beaten everyone else to the question they all wanted to ask.

"Well, I guess the best comparison I can draw is it is like antimatter. It vaporizes anything it touches. It is more of a last resort type weapon. It doesn't distinguish between friend or foe, it disintegrates anything it touches. I have to focus to control it." Anna explained.

"Why did it explode?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I think only the outer edge had adjusted to exist in our reality, when I ruptured the membrane the internal structure had a violent reaction to our atmosphere." Anna could tell she lost everyone but Uryu. "Um, think of the phenomenon as a balloon filled with hydrogen. My shikai is a blowtorch. Kaboom."

"Why does it swirl around you?" Rukia asked.

"Protection." Anna answered with smile. "It takes about a half a minute to fully charge and I need to focus to control it. I can't be looking for enemies and fighting. I normally fight alone so it is a shield so I won't get injured." Expounded Anna.

"Anna, have you ever trained with anyone to hone your shikai?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"No, the only person to ever help me in Benifenikkusu." Anna responded. "I should really report back to Kisuke. Animus, reverto ut meus corpus." Anna disappeared into light particles.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Test

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Twelve: The Test**

Anna was still shaken by the memories but she was just trying to ignore them for now. She came out of her room at Kisuke's. "We have a problem…" Anna started to say to Kisuke.

Kisuke didn't let her finish. "Come with me, I need to test a hypothesis." He said flatly.

"Sure, okay." Anna's instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong. _"I must just be over cautious right now." _She thought. Anna followed him to the underground training facility. They walked in silence about a quarter mile when she finally asked Kisuke what he needed her for.

"Well, I guess this is far enough." Kisuke stated. He turned and faced her. "I want to test something with you."

"Test? What do you mean?" Anna asked, her instincts were demanding her to run away.

"I'm testing your true abilities." Kisuke coldly stated. He grabbed her necklace and snapped it off her neck.

Anna gasped, "Kisuke?" Anna questioned with fear in her eyes. She was now defenseless.

"Now fight me." Kisuke stated.

"What? How? With what?" Anna stammered.

"Figure it out. I'll give you to the count of ten." He then proceeded to start counting.

_"Shit! As if I wasn't already having a really bad day!"_ Anna thought to herself as she ran for cover behind some large copper colored rocks. _"What does he mean 'test my true abilities' I don't have any when I'm human!"_

"Hiding isn't going to help Anna. Hadō number 31 Shakkahō." Kisuke yelled. He sent a crackling red ball of energy toward the rock Anna was hiding behind.

The rock Anna was hiding behind exploded. Debris rained down on her. She ran for cover again. _"What am I going to do? Where is the exit? That is my only shot."_ Anna thought to herself. The new rock she was hiding behind exploded as well. A large fragment hit her head on the left temple. Anna started bleeding profusely; the blood ran down the side of her face and onto her lavender shirt. She was dizzy and disorientated. Anna took a shaky step and fell to her knees.

Anna stopped fighting her instincts and stumbled to her feet. The terrain was blurry, she blinked a few times but it didn't help. "Ben, any suggestions?" Anna asked even though she knew he couldn't answer. _"Okay, I'm on my own."_ Anna thought. She made a break for the next group of rocks.

"Hadō number 32: Ōkasen." Kisuke yelled. Anna slid to a stop to avoid a crackling yellow energy blast in front of her and quickly reversed course. She was having trouble staying conscious. Anna jumped and struggled to climb to the top of one of the 30 feet tall rocks. She needed to get a better vantage point. He fired another Shakkahō blast at the base of the rock she was on. The red crackling ball of energy made the base of the rock explode. Anna forgot she was still in human form. She tried to jump to the next rock that was 25 feet away and landed about halfway down the side of the rock. She could only hold on for a few seconds before she fell 10 feet to the ground with a sickening thud. _"He's gonna kill me!"_ Anna thought to herself in panic.

Kisuke and Anna did this dance a few more times with her trying to get to the exit. Finally, Anna saw an opening and ran as fast as she could and collided with an invisible wall. She bounced backward and fell down. Kisuke had put up a kidō barrier, she was trapped! Anna quickly turned around. Kisuke was standing about 40 feet away. There was no where she could run to for cover.

They studied each other for clues about what the other would do next. Anna was breathing heavily. The left side of her face was wet with blood and the bangs she always wore loose were bloody and sticking to the other side of her face. The left shoulder of her lavender shirt was drenched in blood from her head wound and her shirt was ripped and soiled. Her hands and knees had were dirty and had abrasions on them from trying to grab the rocks and the many times she had fallen.

Kisuke pulled his katana out of his cane. "Awaken Benihime." He was in soul reaper form! Anna didn't notice because he wore the exact same thing in his gigai.

_"Oh shit, now what?" _she thought to herself. Anna was having a hard time focusing because her head was spinning. She looked around for cover or some type of escape. There wasn't any, she was completely exposed. _"Why is he doing this?"_ Anna fearfully wondered.

"Scream Benihime." Kisuke yelled as he slashed his katana at her. A crimson arc of energy came off the sword tip and flew at Anna.

"Anna, I'm here!" Anna heard Benifenikkusu yell, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she instinctively reached for her katana on her right hip. Anna felt the hilt of the katana in her hand and quickly drew it. "Disintegrate Benifenikkusu!" Anna countered as she slashed her katana at the oncoming crimson energy arc. The black mist that circled her last time flew off the katana tip as an arc as well, parting the oncoming attack.

"Good, I knew you would figure it out. Now come at me with everything you have. I want to test your skills." Kisuke said calmly.

Anna was still stunned that she was holding her katana. "I'm still human, how is this possible?" Anna asked Kisuke.

"I knew you were different the first time I met you. Your body and soul share a much closer connection than I have ever seen. After Captain Hitsugaya described what you were able to do as a human, I wanted to see if I was right. I was, you are able to manifest your katana at will as a human." Kisuke explained. "With practice, this could be very useful for you."

"I might have a katana, but I can't use any other soul reaper abilities. How can I fight?" Anna questioned, still bewildered she was holding her katana.

"With practice, you should be able to use other abilities as well. Don't think about what you are going to do, just do it, like you would if you were a soul reaper." Kisuke instructed Anna.

"I tried that, I missed the jump by a mile." Anna scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have your katana at that time, you are breaking down the barriers that are inhibiting you from realizing your true potential." Kisuke stated as he smiled at her. "You are like Ichigo, you need to be pushed to your breaking point for you to realize your true power. Now fight me with everything you have." Kisuke told her.

Anna was still trying to wrap her head around being able to pull her katana in human form. "Ben, have you ever heard of this before?" Anna asked Benifenikkusu.

"No, but Kisuke has a point, just attack like you normally would." Benifenikkusu said. "By the way, nice use of shikai, I never taught you to do that, you came up with that on your own. Trust yourself, you can do this." He reassured her.

A smile came across Anna's face, "So we don't kill each other, what are the rules? How do we determine the winner?" Anna asked Kisuke.

Kisuke smiled from under his hat, "Same rules as I gave Ichigo, knock my hat off and you win." Kisuke stated with a slight grin.

"How do you win?" Anna inquired.

"When you die." Kisuke stated matter-of-factly.

"So, no pressure then?" Anna responded sarcastically. _"This is insane."_ Anna thought to herself. _"Just like I was a soul reaper, huh? Well here goes nothing."_ She studied her opponent, he was fast and could attack at range. How was she going to get close enough? Anna studied the terrain. _"If I distract him, I might be able to get in close."_ Anna thought.

Kisuke watched her study him, he was going to let her make the first move. _"What are you planning?"_ he thought to himself. It looked like she might have had an idea, but she ran to the rocks for cover instead. "You know they don't provide cover, why do you keep hiding? Come out and face me!" Kisuke demanded.

Anna smiled to herself; she was trying to draw him into the rocks. She had a plan. "Bankai." Anna said quietly. Her outfit didn't change but she had the second blade on her right thigh. It didn't show under her denim skort. _"Well, this might work, if I can control my release."_ Anna thought. She listened for his foot steps, but didn't hear anything. Anna finally tried to use the tip of her katana to see around the rock, but she still didn't see him. All of a sudden, her instincts were screaming at her to move. Anna didn't have time to get out of the way, but she was able to block his sword swing with her katana. She rolled and jumped backward quickly, not quite flash step, but close.

Anna was not going to be able to track him, _"This is going to be harder than I thought."_ She knew she needed to get to higher ground. _"Well, how do I do it as a soul reaper?"_ Anna thought. _"Use your spiritual pressure as a platform. Okay, what the hell, today has already been crazy." _She tried but couldn't get off the ground. _"Okay, lets try this another way."_ Anna sheathed her katana and ran as fast as she could at a rock. Some techniques were coming back to her but she never remembered learning them the first time. She jumped at the rock landing feet first and continued running up the side of the rock until she reached the top, 25 feet up. Anna crouched on one knee and surveyed the landscape. She found the perfect rock formation for what she wanted. Kisuke was right by it!

Without thinking, Anna easily jumped from rock top to rock top, a jump she had failed at the first time she tried, and these rocks were farther apart. Anna was completely focused on defeating Kisuke. She quietly landed on the rock she wanted and unsheathed her katana. "Disintegrate Benifenikkusu!" Anna whispered and swung her katana at the weak point of the rock formation near Kisuke so it would topple. The black misty arc flew toward the rock and cut in half horizontally. It crashed down by Kisuke and he jumped backwards to avoid it, right into Anna's trap. She quickly jumped down behind him. Anna had her katana in her left hand and her dagger in her right. She crossed his blade so he couldn't raise his katana and put the dagger blade to his neck. "I win." Anna declared emphatically.

"How? Where did you get another blade?" Kisuke asked in disbelief.

"My Bankai." Anna answered smugly. She let him go. Her swords disappeared in thousands of light particles just like when she recalls her soul to her body.

"I didn't know you had Bankai yet, I underestimated you. You are a very fast learner and a worthy opponent." Kisuke turned and smiled at her. He was done testing her. Anna collapsed to her knees at his feet. "Let me check that head wound." He knelt down next to her. She was still feeling the effects of the rock hitting her in the head even though it had stopped bleeding and was starting to heal.

"You're an ass!" Anna declared. "What if I wasn't able to pull my katana? Were you really going to kill me?" Anna demanded.

Kisuke looked her in the eye. "Of course not! I was about to put up a kidō barrier to block my attack." Kisuke answered. He had a cloth and was attempting to wipe the blood off her face. "I would miss your cooking, anyway." Kisuke said jokingly as he smiled at her and looked into her quiet gray green eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you this much." Kisuke apologized.

"I'll be fine, the dizziness is starting to pass. I've had worse injuries in the past." Anna responded in a quiet tone, the memories from earlier starting to return.

_"I think I know why Ichigo fell for her."_ Kisuke thought to himself. They could hear Rukia calling for them. She had come back first. Kisuke asked Anna if she needed help up and she nodded yes. They started walking toward the entrance.

"Oh my word, what happened to you?" Rukia exclaimed as she was running up to them.

"Training." Kisuke and Anna answered in unison.

"What are you wearing? Where is your necklace? Kisuke, what did you do?!" Rukia demanded. She knew Anna had already been through hell today.

"I'm fine Rukia, Kisuke was just teaching me a new technique." Anna responded without emotion.

"By almost killing you?" Rukia questioned while glairing at Kisuke.

"Oh, here is this back." Kisuke handed Anna back her necklace.

"Kisuke, when Ichigo sees her, he's gonna kill you." Rukia warned.

"I told him to walk away, to forget about me." Anna stated quietly, barely above a whisper.

"When did you do that? Oh no, Anna, you are hurt right now, you should have waited to talk with him." Rukia said with concern.

"Rukia, I didn't think you wanted us together." Anna responded.

"Hurt, what are you talking about? What happened today?" Kisuke asked confused.

"You didn't give him a report?" Rukia asked.

Anna shook her head no. "He never gave me a chance. He brought me down here and we never got a chance to talk." Anna responded.

"You didn't look hurt, I wouldn't have done this. I'm sorry." Kisuke apologized.

"It's okay, it's been a long day and I need to go clear my head. Rukia, can you brief him?" Anna requested in a quiet tone.

"Sure, are you going to be okay?" Rukia asked.

"Eventually, right now I just need to be alone, sort through my thoughts and try to make sense of this. I'll call if anything happens, okay?" Anna said quietly. The adrenalin was wearing off and she wanted to get out of there before she broke down in tears.

"If you need someone to talk to, call me, okay?" Rukia stated. Anna nodded and started walking toward the entrance.

"When did you two get so close?" Kisuke asked Rukia quietly.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, "Um, I'm not sure, we just are." Rukia gave him the update on what happened today, including Anna's reaction in her soul space, her shikai and what happened with Ichigo. They started walking toward the entrance.

"So, did I understand Anna correctly, that she basically told Ichigo to leave her alone?" Kisuke inquired. "Why would she do that? She is in love with him!" Kisuke exclaimed. He let out a confused sigh, "I'll never understand women."

"Yes, that's what it sounded like. I just wish she would have given herself more time. You should never make decisions like that when you are upset." Rukia said.

"I thought you were against them dating?" Kisuke asked.

"I was, I mean I am, I… don't know." Rukia stammered. "Wait, how do you know she is in love with him?"

"Anna told me she was but she couldn't be with him, it looked like it was tearing her apart. Do you why? She wouldn't tell me." questioned Kisuke.

"Yeah, she has a secret but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Rukia answered quietly. "But she could have different reasons now."

"Let me ask you this, why do you not want to see them together?" Kisuke questioned.

"She, well her… um, when the soul society finds out about her, what are they going to do?" Rukia answered.

"It seems like you are looking for a reason. They are good for each other and don't have to hide a part of who they are from the other. Think back, have you ever seen Ichigo ever really smile? The only time I've seen it is when he was looking at her." Kisuke said. "Are you in love with him?"

"What! Of course not! I just don't want to see him hurt." Responded Rukia.

"Isn't that a risk in any relationship?" Kisuke asked. "You know her secret, is it a valid reason for them to not date?"

"No, he would understand." Rukia responded. "But she might have a different reason now. I think she needs time, what ever she remembered really hurt her."

"Anna thinks she needs to push him away, let her know she doesn't have to." Suggested Kisuke.

Anna was almost at the entrance when she ran into Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Renji. She didn't want to talk or answer questions but she knew it was going to be unavoidable. "I'm fine, it looks worse than it is." Anna stated defensively as she tried to walk past them.

Ichigo tried to just let her by, but he couldn't. "Anna, what happened?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Training accident, I'm fine." Anna answered coldly as she walked around him. Ichigo grabbed her left wrist. On instinct, she clenched her other fist and was starting to turn to punch him to make him let go. The others saw what was happening and jumped between them. Chad gently held her fist so she couldn't finish her punch. Uryu moved in front of her so he was facing her and gently put his hand on her left arm. Renji firmly grabbed Ichigo's wrist and made him let go. As soon as Ichigo released his grip, she relaxed slightly. Anna backed up a few steps, turned and proceeded up the ladder.

"Anna!" Ichigo yelled. He tried to follow her but Renji put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and wouldn't let him pass.

"Ichigo, let her go." Renji said calmly.

"She's hurt. I need to talk to her!" Ichigo yelled as tried to get past him.

"Ichigo, she just tried to take a swing at you! Let her go!" Renji stated sharply.

Kisuke and Rukia heard the commotion and ran up to the group. "What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Bonehead here grabbed her wrist and she tried to take a swing at him." Renji answered. Kisuke looked at Rukia and she nodded.

"Ichigo, we need to talk." Rukia said. Ichigo only glared at her. "I know why she is acting this way. Let's go talk." Rukia gently told him. Ichigo reluctantly agreed. Rukia and Ichigo went up to the main floor and went into the dining room. They both sat down at the table. Rukia tried to figure out where to start. "I don't know if her reasons have changed because of what happened today, but I know why she was distancing herself before. Even before her and I talked, she had decided not to pursue a relationship with you. Anna said she cared too much for you so she couldn't be with you."

"Rukia, that does not make any sense." Ichigo replied confused.

Rukia looked away, "She has a secret and she was afraid to tell you. She couldn't lie to you so she chose to walk away." Rukia explained.

"Do you know what it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but I promised not to tell anyone." Rukia answered.

"I don't care what it is, it won't matter to me." Ichigo responded.

"I know it won't, she thinks it is a big deal and you won't like her if you found out. Actually, of all people, you would be the one who understands the most." Rukia said softly.

"I should go talk to her…" Ichigo stated as he stood up.

Rukia stopped him, "Not right now Ichigo. Something happened to her today, whatever she remembered really hurt her. She needs time, let her come to you. I'll talk to her and tell her to come to you, okay?" Rukia told him. Ichigo reluctantly agreed. They went out into the main shop area. Everyone but Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were there, they had already gone back to the soul society. Anna was wearing a white oxford shirt and a gray pleated skirt. Her hair was still wet from her shower and was pulled into a low ponytail. She was talking quietly to Orihime by the front door. Anna had her backpack with her, it looked like she was saying goodbye.

Anna saw Ichigo come in the room. She quickly said goodbye to Orihime and exited the shop. Anna didn't want to deal with Ichigo right now. She just wanted to be alone. Rukia went over to Orihime. "How is she doing?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Anna said she is fine, but she almost looked like she was in shock. She said she was going home. Do you know where she lives?" Orihime asked.

"No, she never said where she lives." Rukia answered.

Ichigo had walked up to them. "I know where she will be. She will be down at the river. She told me that is where she goes at night." Rukia gave him a look that said 'don't bother her'. "I won't let her see me, I promise." He stated as he left for the river.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath**

It was pre-dawn when Rukia found Ichigo. He was sitting at the edge of the clearing by the river. He was leaning against a tree dozing. She gently touched his shoulder. Ichigo glanced up at Rukia. "Has Anna been doing that all night?" Rukia asked as she sat down next to him. Anna was about 100 feet away. She was practicing martial arts to try to cope with her recovered memories.

"I think so, I fell asleep a while ago. What is that, some variant of Aikidō?" Ichigo responded. "I'm kind of surprised she is not in soul reaper form, Anna said that is usually what she does at night but she never mentioned this."

"Did you try to talk with her?" Rukia questioned.

"No, I said I wouldn't. I was just making sure she was okay." Ichigo answered.

"Would you like some company?" Rukia asked.

"No, that's okay, I don't know how long she will keep that up." Ichigo told Rukia.

"I'll see you later then." Rukia got up and started back to Kisuke's. Ichigo rested his head against the tree and started to doze again.

The first crimson rays of dawn were encroaching on the horizon. Anna had been doing the exercises that Benifenikkusu had taught her but these efforts to center her emotions were futile and she was losing the battle. This is what Benifenikkusu was afraid would happen. He was surprised she held out as long as she did. Anna collapsed to her knees out of mental and physical exhaustion. She started quietly sobbing.

The sound of Anna's crying woke Ichigo. He knew Rukia said that she would talk to her first, but something told him to go to her. Ichigo quietly walked toward her and stopped about 20 feet away. He stood there silently waiting for Anna to notice him. After a few minutes she finally acknowledged his presence. "Leave me alone!" Anna yelled while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Anna, I don't know what you remembered and I don't know how to help, but I am here if you need a friend. You don't have to be alone." Ichigo said softly. He turned and starting walking back to the tree that he had been sitting at.

At that moment Anna didn't care about consequences, "Ichigo, don't go." She whispered. He stopped and turned around. Anna ran to him, he had never seen such sorrow and pain in someone's eyes. Ichigo pulled her into a hug, she started sobbing into his chest. After a while Anna stopped crying and finally looked at him, "I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you." Anna apologized.

"How so?" Ichigo asked smiling at her.

Anna looked away, "We can never be more than friends…" Anna's voice trailed off.

"Assuming a bit there, are we? Who said I wanted to be more?" Ichigo asked tenderly.

Ichigo's response knocked her off guard. "Um, I, uh…" Anna stuttered. She had been fighting her own feelings so hard, she didn't even think that he didn't feel the same. "You tried to kiss me, I guess I got the wrong impression… somehow." Anna said as she was blushing a deep crimson.

Ichigo smiled at her and brushed her bangs behind her ear. "It looks like I was able to get your mind off of whatever has been bothering you." He said gently.

Anna shook her head slightly, "You're something else, I hope you know that." She was smiling but her eyes still had a deep sadness to them.

"Do you want to talk about your memories?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"No, not yet. It is too personal and painful. In time, okay?" Anna said in a sad quiet tone. "I should get going."

"Are you going to go home or back to Kisuke's?" Ichigo inquired.

"I need to go home to get my backpack." Anna responded.

"Would you like some company?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Anna said as she smiled at him. They started walking toward where she lived. He gently put his arm around her. She responded by putting her arm around him. Anna didn't know why, but she felt safe with him. They walked for quite a long ways and were leaving the city.

"Where do you live?" Ichigo asked. They were approaching the hillside where he knew there were not any houses.

"Its not far now." Anna stated as she led him up a hillside to a cave. There was a fire pit in the entrance with a makeshift rotisserie that could be used for cooking or holding a pot. On the right wall there were hunting tools that appeared to be handmade. A dozen or so handmade spears. Seven quivers of arrows, three bows of varying type, two hatchets, and many coils of handmade rope of varying thickness. There was a table made out of a tree stump she had moved in the cave. It had multiple handmade bone and stone knives on it.

On the left there was a loom with two thirds of a blanket finished on it and something that looked like a rack to dry clothes on. Anna left and came back with some wood and kindling and placed it in the fire pit. She went over to the table and grabbed a stone knife and a piece of flint. It only took her three strikes of the knife to get the sparks she needed to start the fire. With the light of the fire, Ichigo could now see the back of the cave. There were a few loomed blankets and a few animal hide ones as well folded in the corner. A half dozen pots of varying sizes. There was also a hammock in the back corner. "Um, this is where you live?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. He felt as if he had just walked three hundred years into the past. "How do you know how do make all this stuff?"

"I don't know, I guess it is instinct. When I regained consciousness without my memories, I just took to this kind of lifestyle. I guess I'm not a people person." Anna joked. "Sorry I don't have any furniture, you are the first person that has ever been in here. You are welcome to take the hammock." She took off her glasses and put them and her phone on the table with the knifes.

"It looks like it would hold both of us." Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"You are incorrigible." Anna rolled her eyes at him but proceeded to sit with him on the hammock. They sat for a while in silence. He was just trying to take in the scene, _"Who is she?"_ Ichigo wondered.

"Um, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I mistook your intentions." Anna apologized.

Ichigo looked away, "Um, I'm the one who should be sorry, you were sending very mixed signals. I, uh, I talked with Rukia, she told me why you were acting like that, about your secret." Ichigo said quietly.

"SHE TOLD YOU!" Anna bellowed as she jumped off the hammock, her eyes filled with fear.

"Whoa, hey, calm down." Ichigo stood up as well.

"I'm surprised you are still talking with me." Anna said quietly looking down.

"Anna, Rukia only told me that you had a secret, not what it was and that is why you were pushing me away. Also, of all people, I would understand it." Ichigo stated softly.

"You don't know?" Anna asked meekly.

"No, I will only know it if you want me to. Same as with where you want us to go, I know right now, all you need is a friend, but if you want it to be more than that, I would like that." Ichigo stated sheepishly.

"But – but you said you weren't interested in me." Anna stammered.

"I only said you were assuming, I never said your assumptions were wrong." Ichigo responded with a slight smile. Anna was all of a sudden nervous and on edge. "Please don't be like that, I'm only here as a friend. I know right now that's all we can be. You need to deal with your forgotten memories, then if we want something more we can address it at that time."

Anna didn't know what to do and her exhaustion wasn't helping. Every time she closed her eyes she relived what happened to her. Ichigo didn't know what to do or say. It looked like she was frozen there. He thought maybe it would be best if he should just leave and turned to go. "Ichigo, please don't go. I-I feel safe when I am with you. I'm scared." Anna cried softly.

Ichigo walked over to her and brushed her bangs behind her ear. They both went back and sat on the hammock. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She started to doze. He smiled at her and tried to get up. That woke her up, "please don't go." Anna pleaded quietly.

"You are exhausted, you need some real sleep." Ichigo stated.

"So do you, I know you were sitting by the tree all night." Anna said softly. Ichigo looked in her eyes and smiled. She got up and grabbed one of the woven blankets. He laid down in the hammock and she laid next to him. Anna tossed the blanket over them and Ichigo put his arm around her. She put her head on his upper chest and draped her leg over his and snuggled with him. He could tell she had fallen asleep within a few seconds. _"I guess I have my answer on what I feel for her." _Ichigo thought to himself. He soon drifted off to sleep as well.

Anna woke up and looked at her watch, it was almost eight at night, they had slept all day. She looked at Ichigo, he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. A flashing light caught her eye from the table. Her phone was blinking. Anna tried to slip out of the hammock without waking Ichigo. He stirred but didn't wake up. She grabbed her phone and went outside. Anna was about to open it when a call came in.

It was Rukia. "Thank goodness I finally got a hold of you. I have been trying to reach you all day. I went back to the river but you were gone. Do you know where Ichigo is?" inquired Rukia.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Anna asked concerned.

"No, just we don't know where he is. He left his phone at Kisuke's. And, well, with what happened between you two yesterday…" Rukia explained.

Anna cut her off, "You want to make sure I didn't kill him? Yeah, he's fine, he's still sleeping." Anna answered with a laugh.

"You two are together?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yeah, we talked. So you told him my secret, huh?" Anna questioned.

"No, well, not exactly. I told him you had one and that is why you were acting like that, I didn't tell him what it was." Rukia responded. "Where are you two?"

"We went back to my place. We both kinda fell asleep." Anna answered sheepishly. "We should probably start back to Kisuke's soon. I don't want to be walking in the dark." There was a yell and a crash from inside the cave. "Uh, gotta go, I don't think Ichigo is used to sleeping on a hammock. We'll be heading back there soon." Anna was trying not to laugh as she closed the phone.

Rukia hung up her phone. _"Hammock?"_ Rukia thought to herself. She had a relieved look on her face, "I was finally able to get hold of Anna. Ichigo is with her." Rukia said. She was sitting at one of the stools at the counter of Kisuke's shop. Renji was sitting next to her and Kisuke was behind the counter.

"Is he dead?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"No," Rukia rolled her eyes at him, "they went back to her place." She thought it wise to leave off the sleeping part. "She said they were on their way back here."

Anna ran over to a confused Ichigo. "You okay?" Anna asked while offering him a hand up off the stone floor and trying not to snicker. "You have never slept in a hammock before, have you?"

"I forgot I wasn't in my bed, the cold stone floor reminded me." Ichigo glared at her while rubbing the right side of his head, "Stop laughing."

Anna lost it and started laughing harder. Ichigo soon joined her, it was kind of funny. "Rukia called, they wanted to make sure I didn't kill you." Anna stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"You left your phone at Kisuke's. They couldn't find you and they were worried. Rukia had been calling me, but I had it on silent." Anna responded.

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do. You didn't tell we slept together, did you?" Ichigo questioned.

"It sounds so wrong when you say it like that!" Anna laughed. "I did say we fell a sleep, I didn't say together. They are going to think that however, aren't they? There isn't any middle ground with them is there?" Anna's stomach was growling. It had been over 24 hours since she had eaten. "I'd offer you something to eat but I haven't been hunting in quite a while."

"Hunting? You're serious?" Ichigo asked, still in disbelief of how she lived. "Well, we can get something to eat when we get back to Kisuke's."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Kazuki

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Fourteen: Kazuki**

Ichigo and Anna arrived at Kisuke's about an hour later. Renji and Rukia were on the wooden veranda waiting for them. "Glad to see you are in one piece." Renji joked. He was expecting Ichigo to have a black eye or worse.

Rukia shot Renji a dirty look. "How are you felling, Anna?" Rukia inquired. She was still very worried about Anna.

"I'm not sure; I guess I'm still trying to adjust. I'm better than Benifenikkusu or I thought I would be." Anna stated quietly. She smiled softly at Ichigo.

"Yoruichi wants to talk with you." Rukia told Anna.

Ichigo held the door open and motioned for Anna and Rukia to enter. Renji quickly darted through as well, flashing a mischievous grin at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back at him and shook his head slightly.

Kisuke was talking with Orihime by the counter. Chad and Uryu were talking with Yoruichi by the entrance.

"We were worried about you two." Yoruichi stated.

Anna and Ichigo felt like kids who were caught coming back well after curfew. "Sorry, kinda lost track of time." Anna answered sheepishly.

"Anna, I was told your memories returned. I'm here if you need to talk." Yoruichi said softly with a sympathetic smile.

"Has everyone already had dinner? If not I could make something." Anna suggested, she was trying to change the subject.

"I could always enjoy some of your cooking." Renji quickly responded with a grin.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Uryu groaned in disbelief.

Anna whispered to Ichigo, "To feed him, I would end up having to hunt all the animals in this province, and that would be only enough for one day!" He smiled at her joke. Ichigo held her hand and they tried to hurry off to the kitchen. They only went a few steps before Anna stopped dead in her tracks.

Ichigo quickly turned around to find out why Anna stopped. "What's wrong? Is it back?" Ichigo asked concerned. He knew Anna was not ready for a battle.

Anna was looking in the direction of the park. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly. Anna looked like she was straining to hear something. She stood like that for about ten seconds then finally answered Ichigo. "No, at least I don't think so. I thought I felt something, but it was not what we have been fighting, I do not think so anyway." Anna responded hesitantly. She felt panicked but did not know why.

"Then why do you look so concerned?" Rukia questioned.

"Because it in the same spot. I think we should go check it out just to be safe. It's probably nothing." Anna responded.

Anna and Ichigo went to her room at Kisuke's and went to soul reaper form. Rukia and Renji had left their gigai's and were waiting for them. Chad, Orihime and Uryu had already left because they can not move as fast as soul reapers.

It was dusk; the park was bathed in the fading red and orange hues of the setting sun. Both groups arrived at the park with in a few minutes of each other. They went to where they had been fighting the phenomenon over the last few weeks. There was nothing visible in the area and Anna didn't sense anything either. She cautiously approached what seemed to be the epicenter of the phenomenon. Anna went to check if there was something in that spot that she just couldn't see, but it appeared there was nothing to find. The rest of the group joined her at the center. "Sorry everyone for the false alarm" Anna apologized. "I don't even feel what I felt back at Kisuke's. We should head back."

"You don't need to apologize, we are just being thorough." Uryu stated.

They turned to leave. Anna felt a presence and quickly turned back. Ichigo noticed that she had fallen behind the group. "What is it Anna?" Ichigo called back to her. She didn't respond. "Anna?" he called louder with a concerned tone. It was probably nothing but he couldn't help think about when she was injured. Ichigo hurriedly turned back to check on her. The rest of the group followed Ichigo's lead. "Anna?" Ichigo said softly as he touched her shoulder. Anna still didn't respond.

Rukia tried to get a reaction out of Anna as well by gently shaking her shoulder, but was unsuccessful. "It almost looks like she is in her soul space." Rukia remarked.

"Why? We aren't fighting and doesn't she normally say she is going to do that?" Renji questioned with concern.

"I have a bad feeling, we should get her out of here." Ichigo adamantly stated.

"So her abilities are rubbing off on you? What have you two been up to?" Uryu joked.

"Oh, don't start that again!" Ichigo shot back annoyed.

"I hit a nerve with that." Uryu commented with a teasing smile. "So what _did_ you two do today at her place?"

"None of your damn business! You are just jealous you can't get a girl to even give you the time of day!" Ichigo shouted. "Probably not guys either." He muttered not so quietly under his breath.

Orihime stepped between Uryu and Ichigo, "Are you forgetting about Anna? I think Ichigo is right, something is wrong. I can't explain it. It's like I can feel it in my soul. We need to leave now." Orihime stated firmly.

Ichigo grabbed Anna's hand and gently pulled to see if she would respond. He tilted her head up slightly so he could see in her eyes. Normally when Anna was in her soul space she only has a distant look without any emotion. This was different; there was terror in her eyes. "Rukia, something's wrong, I don't think she is in her soul space." Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia saw the look in her eyes as well, "Something's wrong, we need to get her back to Kisuke's."

Ichigo was about to pick Anna up but it looked like she was starting to come out of it. "Anna, are you okay?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Anna looked disorientated. She blinked her eyes a few times. Her breathing was rapid and erratic, like she was terrified. Anna quickly looked around. "Don't you sense that? What is it?! We should hide!" Anna shrieked in a panicked tone.

Her friends looked at each other, what did she sense that they did not? "We should listen to her, I am feeling something wrong too." Orihime urged.

The whole situation felt wrong to Ichigo. Anna wouldn't hide; she would fight and protect the group. What was going on with her? He glanced at Rukia; she looked like she was having the same thoughts.

Anna grabbed Ichigo's hand. "It is coming, we need to run and hide!" Anna yelled and she was pulling on his hand.

"Anna, what's going on?" Ichigo asked her while trying to pull his hand back.

"Sasha, we need to run! We need to run NOW! I know you feel these things too, why won't you believe me this time? It's gonna catch us!" Anna screamed. "Sasha, please!" She was yanking on Ichigo's hand again.

"Sasha?" Renji questioned.

"Who is that?" Uryu asked.

"That is her sister's name." Ichigo answered very concerned.

"Her sister, do you mean her _dead_ sister?" Rukia asked very alarmed.

Ichigo nodded, "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked. He gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders and shook her a few times. "Anna, it's me, Ichigo, come on, snap out of it!" Ichigo almost yelled while he was looking in Anna's eyes.

"Sasha? We're going to die, can't you see that, we need to hide!" Anna sobbed. Ichigo was not getting through to her. He looked around at the group to see if anyone else had any ideas. They were as lost and confused as he was. Anna let out a scream and fell to her knees holding her head. She was shaking and cold to the touch.

"Anna!" Ichigo knelt down in front of her.

Anna's breathing soon stabilized and she stopped shaking but she was still looking down at the ground. "You are all in danger, you need to leave NOW!" Anna urged in a calm but firm even tone.

"Anna?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Anna what happened?" Rukia asked.

"You are all in danger, Ichigo, take the group and get the hell out of here, I'll take care of her!" Anna firmly told him.

They were confused by this, except for Ichigo. "Benifenikkusu, do you know what is going on? What happened to her?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Anna's breathing was starting to quicken, "Something has control of her mind, I can't break it. I can't even control her body. It is taking everything I have to just do this and I won't be able to do it much longer." Benifenikkusu stated in Anna's voice. Ichigo tried to pick Anna up, "NO! GET OUT OF HERE! Don't you realize its coming and you are all at ground zero?! Leave her; I will take care of her. Everyone, get the hell out of here!" Benifenikkusu commanded firmly.

"I'm not leaving her!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Smarten up Ichigo! You don't sacrifice a group for an individual, get the hell out of here before the barrier forms or you will be trapped! The phenomenon is still utilizing life drain, it is just not as fast. You are all in danger! LEAVE NOW!" Anna started sobbing and calling for her sister. Benifenikkusu had lost control.

"Come on, lets go!" urged Uryu. Everyone but Ichigo turned to vacate the area but they hadn't noticed with the approaching night that the barrier had already formed. One by one, they fell under the spell of the phenomenon. It showed memories of someone close to the victim that they have lost. The victim could talk with this person and even try to stop the events from happening. The side effect is the victim has completely forgotten what was just happening, that they were trapped in this life-leaching phenomenon.

"Damn it!" Benifenikkusu yelled as he crashed to his knees back in Anna's soul space. He was exhausted; it had taken everything he had to try to warn the group.

"All that effort and for what? To try to warn a few pitiful humans who didn't even listen to you? Why do you try?" the hollow sneered at Benifenikkusu from the rock he was perched on.

"I needed to warn them, Anna would have wanted that." Benifenikkusu answered.

"Why do you do her bidding? Or try to help her? Anna is so weak, she is nothing without you! You have the ability to take control, why haven't you? You could be rid of her and me if you had any backbone at all! You treat her like she is your child! She is a lowly, worthless human, not even worth your time." The hollow had gotten up off the rock and was walking over to Benifenikkusu.

"That '_lowly human'_ saved you against my wishes and was severely wounded for her trouble. Anna took a point blank cero blast for you. Remember that! She is much more than you give her credit for." Benifenikkusu stated defensively.

"As I said, a worthless human. Anna should have let me die or finished me herself. I was the enemy; she was weak to help me." The hollow stated in a cold even tone.

"You are wrong, that is her strength! Anna will help everyone, friend or foe. It is her nature to give quarter to anyone who needs it, regardless of the personal consequences to herself." Benifenikkusu countered. "We have a different problem to talk about. We are trapped inside this phenomenon as well. When she dies, so do we. I couldn't reach her consciousness or control her body myself. You know I _hate_ you and would rather strike you down with my katana or commit Seppuku than ask you for help, but unfortunately the circumstances call for it. I need your help to try to pull her consciousness here so I can try to get through to her. Maybe then we can get out of this trap."

"You are actually asking me for something besides my head on a platter? Are you in love with her, is that it?" the hollow asked mockingly.

"Anna finally has something normal in her life; she shouldn't have it ripped away so soon. She has been through enough. Anyway, forget about her, what about you? If you don't want to die, _help me_!" Benifenikkusu demanded.

"Fine, whatever, I am having fun watching the train wreck between her and Ichigo." The hollow stated sardonically. He walked over to Benifenikkusu. "What do you need from me?"

"We need to drag her consciousness here. What ever has a hold of it was prepared for me because I had taken over her consciousness in its presence. I could not grab her consciousness this time. You might be able to; you have not used any ability or power through Anna. You might be able to grab her." Benifenikkusu explained.

"Great plan." The hollow said sarcastically. "Except for the fact I have no connection to her, I am just an 'unwanted visitor' as you so eloquently put it on many occasions. I have no way to even find her consciousness, let alone how to control it."

"You will if I grant you my powers. You have or at least had a physical body, so you should be able to use me as she does." Benifenikkusu countered.

"You will let me use you?" the hollow asked in disbelief. "Seriously? How do you know I will do what you want?"

"Because you have not even learned shikai let alone bankai. You will still die in here unless we snap her out of this so she can use our abilities to get us out of this." Benifenikkusu responded flatly.

"Do you think she is strong enough to be able to bring it down?" the hollow asked doubtfully.

"Honestly, I don't know, I hope so, but do you have any other options? If you can get us out of here, I'd love to see that!" Benifenikkusu stated mockingly.

"You can cut the sarcasm, just tell me what I am suppose to do, I want to get this over quickly. I feel slimy helping you." The hollow retorted.

Benifenikkusu thought to himself, _"You feel slimy? I feel like I just sold my soul… I just hope Anna understands why I did this, or she is going to kill me."_ He proceeded to quickly explain how to find her consciousness by following her spirit ribbon back to her. "It's just like when a soul reaper is first trying to find their Zanpakuto, they follow the spirit ribbon to find their soul space and try to talk to their Zanpakuto. The reverse is true; we can follow the same ribbon and find their consciousness as well. Find her, grab her and try to pull her back. By the way, what is your name, I will need to know it to be able to grant you my powers."

"Well, sounds easy. And my name is Kazuki." answered Kazuki.

"Good luck." Benifenikkusu stated earnestly.

Kazuki closed his eyes and tried to feel the spirit ribbon. At first there was nothing, _"this is hopeless, there is nothing."_ Kazuki thought to himself.

"Don't give up so easily, it takes practice. Close your eyes and let your soul go." Benifenikkusu explained gently. He was talking to Kazuki the same way he talks to Anna.

"AH! What the…? Get out of my head!" Yelled Kazuki.

Benifenikkusu laughed, "Well you wanted the powers of a soul reaper, this is part of it. At least I am nice; most Zanpakuto will knock you on your ass a few times before they will acknowledge your presence. Now are we going to work together or not?" Benifenikkusu demanded.

"This sucks; let's get this over with as soon as possible. I want you out of my head!" Kazuki grumbled. He closed his eyes and tried again. There was nothing. He tried to let go and felt something brush against his hand. Kazuki didn't see anything but he defiantly felt something and reached out for it. There was something, somewhat like an airy satin. He tried to grab it but it felt like it went through his hand. Kazuki reached for it again, this time he was able to grab it. He looked at his hand; there was a dark purple ribbon in his hand. _"I actually found it?"_ Kazuki asked himself in disbelief.

"Yes, good, now follow it and bring her home." Benifenikkusu commanded.

"Stay out of my head!" Kazuki yelled with annoyance at Benifenikkusu.

"Just shut up, do your job and we can go back to our separate corners of her soul space." Ordered Benifenikkusu.

Kazuki started to follow the ribbon. He could only see the ribbon in his mind because there was not anything else, not even light. The ribbon was getting harder to follow, almost like it was being pulled. He pulled on it and it pulled back. Kazuki tried to go faster; he knew he was getting close. Off in the distance there was a very dim silhouette of a human. He drew closer and could see it was Anna. She looked like she was unconscious floating in the blackness. He grabbed her by the waist and put her over his left shoulder. He wrapped her ribbon around his right hand several times and gave it three tugs, his signal to Benifenikkusu that he had her and to try to pull them back.

It was a struggle, Kazuki and Benifenikkusu both fought to drag Anna back. They finally were able to bring her consciousness to her soul space. Benifenikkusu, Kazuki and Anna fell in a heap on the forest floor. Kazuki quickly got up and walked away. Benifenikkusu had already taken his powers away from him.

"Anna, Anna can you hear me?" Benifenikkusu asked gently while crouching beside her. She was still not moving. He tried gently shaking her shoulders. Anna was laying in the fetal position. He gently rolled to her back and her brushed her bangs off of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Anna started to come to. She screamed and flailed wildly as she scrambled backwards. Her breathing was rapid. "Where is Sasha? What did you do with my sister?" Anna demanded in a panicked tone. She looked around and didn't know where she was. It was a forest, but a very different one than she had just been in. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is my sister?" Anna asked terrified.

"Anna? Don't you recognize me?" Benifenikkusu asked concerned. _"Oh no, I was hoping bringing her here would bring her out of it."_ He thought. Benifenikkusu tried to get closer to her and she scampered backwards whimpering.

"This is great, I wish I had popcorn." Kazuki laughed. He was perched on top of his rock.

Benifenikkusu glared at Kazuki. It was then that Anna noticed there was another person here. She looked at Kazuki and screamed. He was tall, but shorter than Benifenikkusu, about 5'11. His skin was white, almost like he was dead. His eyes were like nothing that she has ever seen, the part that was usually white was black and the colored part was fuchsia. His pupils were slits like cat eyes. The fuchsia eyes almost looked like they glowed. Kazuki had dark brown hair that was a few inches past his shoulders. It was pulled back into a low pony tail of which some had pulled out framing his face. He wore a light gray Shihakushō and a black haori. It was just like the ones the Captains wear except the colors were reversed. He had a red sash around his waist and a katana on his left hip.

Anna tried to turn to run. Benifenikkusu lunged at her. He had to get through to her somehow. He was able to grab her arm and spun her around. Anna screamed and struggled to get away. "Anna, Anna! It's me, calm down!" he sternly told her but she was beyond reasoning with. Benifenikkusu had her by the shoulders and shook her slightly to see if he could bring her around. That only made her panic more. Anna tried to push away. He needed to break through to her, before he realized what he was doing, he slapped her very hard across the face. Hard enough that she fell down. Anna stated at him from the ground in terror.

"Can I hit her too? You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Kazuki said mordantly as he jumped off his rock and started walking quickly toward Anna.

Benifenikkusu quickly turned and faced Kazuki. He had his katana drawn and pointed at Kazuki. "If you even try to come near her, I will dispatch you myself, no matter what my orders are. You _will not_ touch her!" declared Benifenikkusu. Kazuki had never seen such anger in Benifenikkusu's eyes and immediately backed off.

Benifenikkusu sheathed his katana and turned back to Anna. Her look had changed slightly. Anna was finally looking at him but she still did not recognize him._ "He just hit me then he is protecting me? What is going on? Who is he?"_ Anna wondered.

"Anna, please remember me." Benifenikkusu knelt down in front of her. He thought back to their first meeting, she had just about the same reaction so he tried the same thing he did then. "Anna, hear my voice, I am Benifenikkusu. I am here to help you. Remember me." He reached out and brushed her bangs behind her ear like he always did.

To Anna, it seemed like this was a normal thing for him to do. _"Who is he? Have I really forgotten him?"_ all of a sudden all her memories came flooding back to her. Anna had broken the illusion that she had been experiencing. She rubbed her face where Ben had hit her. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" Anna asked with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't getting through to you and we were running out of time." Benifenikkusu apologized. He looked away from her, he was ashamed that not only had he hit her but he had promised that he would never hurt her and he did just that.

Anna gently held Benifenikkusu's hand. "I must have been really far gone for you to need to do that. Well, it worked, you got me back." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Benifenikkusu tried to pull away from her. "Don't do that, don't pull away. You did what you needed to, I need you right now, please don't leave me."

Benifenikkusu looked down, "I hurt you, I never… I didn't mean to…" his breaking voice trailed off.

Anna pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "You got me back and I thank you for that. If you didn't hit me, I don't think you would have been able to pull me back." Benifenikkusu looked in her smiling gentle gray green eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Would you two wrap it up so we _all_ don't die?" Kazuki commented sarcastically.

"Oh, go slink back to your side of the forest!" Anna yelled at him. "Wait, die? What did I miss?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Benifenikkusu asked.

"We were in the park, there was nothing there, we were turning to go…" Anna closed her eyes trying to remember what happened next, "I think I heard my sister's voice, it was like an echo on the wind. I turned back and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Anna, we are _inside_ the phenomenon." Benifenikkusu said concerned.

"WHAT?" Anna shrieked.

"The rest of the group is trapped as well, probably experiencing something similar to what you did. You need to go and see if you can break the barrier again." Benifenikkusu stated.

"But last time, it exploded! It would kill everyone!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, they are already dead if you don't do something, it's a risk you need to take." Benifenikkusu said sternly.

Anna quickly faded out of her soul space. She looked around; everyone was frozen, looking in different directions. The air was thick and warm, like a hot humid day in August, making it hard to breath. Anna could see the walls of the phenomenon's membrane. It was translucent, like looking through a very cheap black garbage bag at a light.

Anna went to Ichigo, "I'm sorry," she whispered to him and gently grabbed his hand, "Come on Ichigo, snap out of it, I need you!" she pulled at him however there was no reaction.

Anna walked over to the side that was more open. She was still very cautious using her shikai and drew her katana, "Disintegrate Benifenikkusu." The black mist circled her katana. Before she even had a chance to try to charge her attack, she saw movement in the membrane. _"What the hell is that?"_ there was a shadowy form that kind of looked like one of the worms, but this was different, its motion was fluid and it wasn't tethered to one spot. It seemed like it was on the other side of the membrane.

Anna was about to try to charge her shikai when it looked like it was about to charge her. "Fantastic, this is never simple and easy, is it?" Anna stated rhetorically to herself. She prepared herself for an attack. Instead of charging at her, it hovered by the membrane wall. It was now visible; it had the shape of a wyvern. _"Why isn't it attacking?"_ Anna thought to herself.

Anna soon got her answer, it didn't need to charge, it fired a cero blast at her. She jumped to the side and avoided it. _"Okay, there are usually three of you, where are your friends?" _Anna thought as she looked and found the other two. The one on the other side of the group fired a cero blast at the group. Anna gasped; she jumped for a better vantage point and swung her katana at the cero blast. The misty black ark flew off the tip and dissipated the crimson cero blast before it reached the group. _"How am I going to do this?"_ Anna thought to herself. She never thought she would miss being part of a team.

Over the next ten minutes, Anna fended off a few dozen more cero blasts. The wyverns were keeping her from charging her shikai. She finally used bankai just for the speed boost. Anna wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep this up. She wasn't even able to strike at the creatures because she had to keep defending the group.

This time a creature has Ichigo in its sights and fired the cero blast at him. Anna jumped and deflected the cero but crashed into Ichigo. "You know I could use your help!" Anna yelled at him. He was still lost in the illusion. Anna cried out in frustration. She wasn't making any progress and she was starting to feel the effect of the phenomenon. Anna had a flash of a memory, it was of a technique she didn't know, but she needed all the help she could get. Before the next cero blast she located the closest creature, jumped, held her katana in her left hand and cupped her right hand in front of her left. "Navitas inflatus!" Anna yelled. A white crackling narrow blast of energy, very similar to a cero blast, flew at the creature cutting it in half at the midsection just below its wings. It let out a horrible guttural shriek and fell motionless.

Anna didn't have time to rejoice in her triumph. One of the other creatures fired another cero blast at Chad. She quickly moved to intercept. Anna dissipated the wave then slashed her katana at the creature, "Levitas Battuo!" she yelled. A white bold of lightning arced off her katana tip and struck the creature. Anna didn't notice the last creature had fired another cero blast at Chad. She was unable stop it because it was already to close so she jumped in the way. It struck her back severely wounding her right shoulder. Anna couldn't block all of it; a small portion hit Chad's front left shoulder. She let out a blood curdling screech of agony as it tore away her flesh and damaged her shoulder. Anna crashed into Chad and they both collapsed to the ground.

Anna was breathing heavy and fast and was in horrific pain. She had dropped her katana when she was hit. Anna was very dizzy and everything was starting to go dark. She knew she needed to end this now. Anna used her arms to push herself up off the ground not knowing that her right shoulder was severely injured. She screamed in anguish as her injured shoulder gave out and she fell back to the ground. Anna tried to get up again, this time only using her left arm and staggered to her feet. She needed to take out the last creature before it could take them out.

It was to dark to see where it was, Anna wasn't sure if it was the environment or her perception. "Navitas Orbis" she yelled. She was only able to cast from one hand so she hoped this would work. It did, a white sphere materialized in front of her and flew at the membrane wall. There was a blinding flash when it hit but it did what she hoped, the interior of the phenomenon was brighter, she was able to find the last creature. Anna cupped her left hand in the direction of the creature, "Navitas Inflatus!" Anna yelled. The white blast destroyed the creature before it could fire another cero blast. Anna went over to her katana and collapsed to her knees. She knew she was done and needed help.

Ichigo was by the riverbank talking with his mother. Something just seemed off to him but he didn't know what, but the more he talked with her, the more uneasy he became. He started to ask her questions that she couldn't answer. Then he heard it, this distant horrible scream.

"It's just the wind." His mother said.

Ichigo knew it was something else. "Where are we, really? I was nine when you died, I'm eighteen now. This isn't real."

"It is as real as you want it to be, we will never be together again. Please, let us talk more." His mother said softly.

Ichigo knew he was forgetting something important, then he heard another scream. Ichigo knew the person but couldn't remember who it was. "This is wrong, you are not real!" Ichigo yelled at this illusion of his mother. An image of a girl came into his mind. He knew her, it was Anna! The world he saw shattered like a broken mirror.

Anna crashed into her soul space and collapsed to her knees. Benifenikkusu rushed to her side. "We're in trouble! I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious." Anna stated. She could see the fear and concern in Benifenikkusu's eyes. "I don't think I can do this alone, I don't have the strength left."

"Anna, you have to, there isn't anyone else." Benifenikkusu stated.

"Yes, there is. I think that with the hollow's and your help, I think we can break the barrier." Anna said.

"What are you asking, for us to lend you our powers? I already do that, Kazuki might be able to amp your strength, but the power of 'disintegrate' has no bearing on strength." Benifenikkusu explained.

"You are looking at it from the wrong angle, you don't lend me your power, I share my body with both of you, if we all cast the same incantation at the same time and use that to amp 'disintegrate' it might work." Anna suggested, her voice strained. It was taking everything she had to not break down in tears and cry in pain.

"That should work." Kazuki replied.

"When did you come over here?" Benifenikkusu asked.

"We need to come up with an incantation fast, I am about to pass out." Anna commented weakly.

"I already have one." Kazuki said smugly. They both looked at him. "Who do you think gave you the energy spells earlier? I was impressed how well you were able to use them. You are a natural caster." Kazuki quickly taught them the incantation.

"Why the hell do you use Latin? Why not Japanese like all the other kidō incantations?" Benifenikkusu asked annoyed, he was having a hard time remembering the words.

Kazuki laughed, "My dear Zanpakuto, this isn't kidō, they are elementalist skills. They are not from Japan; they are ancient spells from Europe. They are more powerful in their original language, hence the Latin. That is why no matter what language the caster of kidō uses, they always cast it in Japanese." Kazuki explained.

"Who the hell are you?" Benifenikkusu demanded.

"The person who is going to save your ass." Kazuki retorted.

"Boys, you can argue later when we are safe, let's do this before you loose me." Anna cut in.

Anna cried out in agony as her consciousness returned to the phenomenon. She didn't know how but the pain was worse than before. "Lets do this fast." Anna told Benifenikkusu and Kazuki. She struggled to her feet, her right arm dangling at a strange angle off her shoulder. Anna picked up her katana with her left hand and staggered a few steps forward. She called her hollow mask, something she tries to avoid but she knew she needed all the power at her disposal. The snow white mask covered her face from the top of her forehead to her mouth. The bottom of the mask was lined with sharp teeth and two longer fangs. It had distinct cheek bones that gave the mask the appearance of an emaciated skull. On her forehead was a V-shaped crest. Two short horns protruded on either side underneath crest and two longer ones curved backwards off the top of the mask.

Ichigo and Rukia, who also was pulled back to reality by Anna's screams, looked around and tried to get their bearings. They saw most of the group frozen in place and Chad lying wounded on the ground. Anna just past Chad; she was obviously wounded as well. Her white outfit was red with blood and the part of the outfit over her right shoulder and back was missing. They could see a large bleeding wound on her back. They saw her call her hollow mask. Ichigo gasped, "Is that what she was afraid to tell me?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She nodded.

Anna took a deep breath and started the incantation. Her voice was distorted from using the hollow mask. "Quin vox Aura," the black mist started circling at her feet like before. "Flamma Abyssus," a white mist appeared and started swirling around her in addition to the black mist. "Que meus vita navitas certamen," a crimson mist started circling her as well. All three mist colors were swirling around her but they did not mix together. "Aboleo meus hostilis!" Anna slashed her katana from right to left at an upward angle. The mist formed an arc of black, white, and crimson that flew toward the membrane wall. Anna crashed to her knees and the mask fell off her face and disintegrated into dust before it fell to the ground.

At first, it looked like Anna's attack had no effect. Then the barrier started to crack, then shattered and disappeared. The rest of the group started to come back to reality. Ichigo and Rukia were running up to Anna. Her wound looked even worse up close. They could see that not only the skin was gone, but some of the muscle as well. They could see her clavicle bone.

Anna knew that this was her fault. She looked over at Chad lying motionless and hoped he wasn't dead. If his injuries were anything like hers, then he probably was. "Stay away from me!" Anna screamed at the oncoming Ichigo and Rukia. She looked and saw Orihime had come to. "Orihime, hurry Chad's hurt very bad!" Anna yelled, her voice breaking. "This is my fault," Anna said quietly. In her mind, she was a danger to the group now and knew she needed to leave. Anna grabbed her necklace, "Animus, reverto ut meus corpus."

**For inquiring minds, this is the translation of the Union Spell:**

May the powers of Heaven - Quin vox Aura (_Black mist is Benifenikkusu)_

The flames of Hell - Flamma Abyssus (_White mist is Kazuki)_

And my life energy combine - Que meus vita navitas certamen (_Crimson mist is Anna)_

And destroy my enemy - Aboleo meus hostilis


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Kisuke's Promise

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Fifteen: Kisuke's Promise**

Anna opened her eyes back in her room at Kisuke's. She was lying in her room. Anna glanced to her right and looked at Ichigo, she knew this was the last time she was going to see him. Anna needed to leave, she had put the group in danger and this time someone besides herself was hurt. Anna rolled to her left and struggled to her feet. She looked back to where she was laying, her mat was soaked with blood and so was the left side of Ichigo who was lying right next to her. "I'm sorry," Anna said to his soulless body.

Anna staggered out of her room and only made it to the entryway of the main shop before she crashed to her knees. This jarred her severely wounded shoulder and she let out a piercing scream. Kisuke and Yoruichi came running, they expected her condition was going to be bad because of her scream but they were not prepared for what they saw.

Anna was on her knees breathing shallow fast breaths. There was a puddle of blood already collecting around her, the back of her white oxford shirt was soaked with blood as well as the right hip of her gray pleated skirt and from the strange angle of her right shoulder and arm, it was obvious that her shoulder was badly damaged.

"Anna! Where are you going?" Kisuke demanded. He couldn't believe she was able to move in her condition.

Anna tried to answer, "I – I need to go." Anna said breathlessly. "Chad hurt – or killed – my fault – promise leave – if I become danger…" she couldn't say more that a few words with out taking a gasping breath. Anna struggled to her feet and tried to leave again.

"What? No your not, you are staying here." Kisuke ordered adamantly.

"My fault – group trapped – danger – must leave." Anna breathlessly responded.

"And where are you going to go? Even if you do leave, you won't make it a block before you collapse. Ichigo will bring you back and probably not let you out of his sight." Kisuke stated firmly.

"No choice – must try…" Anna collapsed to her knees again.

Kisuke knelt in front of her. "You are staying here, let me help you." He tenderly pleaded.

"Must leave – before Ichigo – must…" Anna's voice trailed off as she was starting to lose consciousness.

"If you want to hide from Ichigo and the group, fine, I will help you do that however you do what I say. Deal?" Kisuke stated.

Anna nodded yes; she didn't have the strength to talk. Anna knew he was right; she wasn't going to make it to the front door. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, "Take her to my room; I always have a kidō barrier in place to protect my research from prying eyes. It also negates spiritual pressure. They should not be able to find her there." Yoruichi tried to help Anna to her feet but she was too weak. Yoruichi scooped Anna up and brought her to Kisuke's room. Kisuke tried to clean up the blood in the hall before the group came back.

Orihime was tending to Chad. He had regained consciousness and was in a lot of pain but was trying now to show it. The wound was similar to Anna's but not as severe, Anna had taken most of the blast but she wasn't tall enough to block it all. The wound was on his upper left shoulder and arm. Same as Anna, his shirt was missing where the blast struck him and it was bleeding badly however his shoulder was not broken nor was he missing flesh like Anna's wound.

"What the hell just happened? I feel like I just fought a battle but I haven't done anything." Renji commented very frustrated.

"It was the life drain." Ichigo answered before Uryu could. "So what did you see?" Renji looked away with sadness in his eyes. "Someone close to that died, am I right?" Ichigo inquired. Renji nodded. "Same here, that also explains why Anna heard her sisters voice before and what she was saying earlier." Surmised Ichigo.

"Anna is rubbing off on you." Uryu said with a smile. "It's a good thing. Where is she?"

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged concerned looks. "Anna was badly injured; she has already gone back to Kisuke's." Rukia responded.

"I'm surprised you are still here, Ichigo. I would have thought you would have gone after her." Uryu stated.

"Kisuke is there, he can help her. I am needed here." Ichigo said quietly.

"So does anyone know what happened?" Uryu asked.

Rukia answered, "No unfortunately, whatever affected Anna also affected us this time. Ichigo and I were able to break its hold on us but only just before Anna destroyed it. Chad and Anna were already hurt. But why was Anna affected before we were? We were all in the same location."

"Anna has been able to see and sense this phenomenon before any of us. Maybe that is why it affected her first." Uryu suggested.

"That makes sense, also why she was the first one to break its hold as well." Rukia responded.

"Rukia, you should head back to Kisuke's, Anna might have more information." Uryu suggested. "And you can check on her condition."

"Good idea Uryu, I'll call if there are any updates." Rukia quickly left for Kisuke's.

"Thank you." Ichigo quietly said to Uryu. He wanted to go check on Anna but he knew he was needed here.

Back at Kisuke's shop, Yoruichi came out of Kisuke's room to find him. She was covered in blood. "I need to go talk with Captain Unohana, I can't stop the bleeding. I honestly don't know how Anna is still alive."

"Okay, I will try to keep her alive until you get back." Kisuke responded. He used his soul candy. "If they come back, just tell them she left." Kisuke told his gigai and it nodded in acknowledgement.

Kisuke went to his room; Anna was lying on her stomach on the gray mat in the center of the room. The back of her white shirt was drenched in blood and there was puddles of blood everywhere. He looked at Anna; she wasn't moving and was so pale he thought she was dead. She let out a little groan. He went to her side. "Anna, I don't know how your healing works but I think something is wrong so I need to stop the bleeding and check the damage. I'm very sorry, I should have asked Yoruichi to help you before she left, but I need you to take your shirt off." Kisuke got up and turned around to give her privacy.

Anna weakly struggled to her knees. She was able to unbutton her shirt one handed but she couldn't do anything else. Anna was in so much pain modesty didn't cross her mind. "Kisuke, could you help me, please?"

Kisuke picked up a small gray blanket and turned around. "Here, use this to cover yourself." Anna weakly smiled at him in gratitude. He took off her shirt and bra. She laid back down on her stomach and fell asleep. Kisuke couldn't believe the damage. He had seen injuries less severe be fatal. The bleeding had slowed but he thought that was only because she was running out of blood. He had another towel and was applying pressure to the wound. _"Hurry Yoruichi."_ Kisuke thought to himself.

Rukia arrived at Kisuke's and went right up to the counter. "Where's Anna?" she asked him.

"Anna's gone; she came out of her room saying something about Chad and left quickly. She looked injured. How is Chad?" Kisuke's gigai responded.

"Orihime is trying to heal him but she is having trouble. What do mean, 'she just left?' didn't you try to stop her?" questioned Rukia.

"Of course I tried, but you know how she gets. Go back and tell them to bring Chad back here, both he and Orihime are visible to humans. Best not to cause a scene." Rukia knew she wasn't going to get anymore info out of him so she reluctantly started to return to the park.

After a little while there was a knock at Kisuke's door, "Kisuke, it's me." Yoruichi whispered through the locked oak door. He got up and let her in. "Well it looks like you did better than I did at stopping the bleeding." Yoruichi commented.

"Only because she is running out of blood." Kisuke stated with concern. "What was Captain Unohana's advice?"

"She did not have time to give any, they had a training accident and she squad was overrun. Captain Unohana said she had never heard of healing kidō being ineffective. She also gave me some ointment to use and she will come and take a look as soon as she can." Yoruichi stated. She looked at Anna, "How can she still be alive? If she was a normal human, well…" She handed the jar to Kisuke and he applied a liberal amount to her shoulder area. The bleeding stopped almost immediately.

"Ichigo said that she had a very serious injury, serious enough that the group thought she was dead, and was able to heal herself." Kisuke responded.

Anna woke up when she heard Yoruichi enter the room. "Healing is my innate ability however Benifenikkusu and I used everything we had to break the barrier, until he has the strength, I'm on my own." Anna stated weakly.

"Anna, your shoulder looks broken or out of place. We need to fix it. I'm just not sure how." Kisuke explained to Anna.

"How is it injured? Please describe it." Anna asked in a weak voice, barely above a faint whisper.

"It's a bloody mess." Kisuke said with a poor attempt at levity, "I'm glad I'm not squeamish around blood. Well, I can see some of your shoulder bone…" Kisuke started explaining.

"Gonna pass out here, is it actually broken or is it just dislocated? Um, does it look broken right at the point where the shoulder and arm meet?" Anna inquired.

"Yes." Yoruichi stated.

"Okay, good, just dislocated. Grab a sheet and a small cloth like a handkerchief. I'll need to sit up for this." Anna stated unemotionally.

"Do you need help?" Yoruichi asked. Anna nodded and Yoruichi helped her sit up. Anna was still holding the small gray blanket across her bare chest with her good arm. "What do you need us to do?"

"Take the sheet and wrap it around my upper body just below where my arm attaches to my shoulder. Use that for counter traction. Yoruichi, you pull the sheet hard in one direction and Kisuke grabs my wrist and pulls hard in the opposite direction. You should be able to relocate my shoulder." Anna explained categorically.

"That's barbaric!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"That is how they still do it in the hospital; just the doctors knock you out first. When you start, please don't stop for any reason. If you don't reset it, you will only do more damage and cause more pain." Anna cautioned.

"What is this for then?" Kisuke asked holding up the handkerchief.

"So I don't chip any teeth or bite my tongue. Tie it in a knot and I bite down on it." Anna stated matter-of-factly. Kisuke and Yoruichi gave each other concerned looks. "I'll be fine; I had to do this once by myself."

Kisuke picked up a towel and wiped the blood off her wrist so it was dry while Yoruichi positioned the sheet. Kisuke gave Anna the handkerchief and she put it in her mouth and bit down. "Ready?" Kisuke asked. Anna nodded. Kisuke and Yoruichi started gently pulling in opposite directions, they were afraid of hurting her. Anna was trying not to scream in pain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks washing off some of the blood and she had gone ashen white. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other and nodded. They both yanked very hard in opposite directions. Anna let out a blood piercing scream. There was a loud popping snap as her shoulder reset.

Anna fainted from the pain and loss of blood. They laid her back on her stomach so she could rest. They had done all they could for her, it was up to Benifenikkusu to heal her. Yoruichi stayed with her while Kisuke went to retrieve his gigai. It gave him a quick report of his conversation with Rukia.

Kisuke could hear the group coming. Renji and Ichigo were supporting Chad by the shoulders. Kisuke quickly showed them to Ichigo's room so Orihime could continue healing him. When Renji and Ichigo returned, Kisuke asked, "What the _hell_ happened out there?"

Rukia sat down on a stool at the counter. "We were hoping you had those answers. Anna is the only one who knows what happened. Ichigo and I came out of it just before Anna destroyed it. Anna and Chad were already hurt and she came back here before we could talk to her." Rukia explained.

"Kisuke, where is she?" Ichigo inquired very concerned.

"Anna's gone. She came to in a panic and ran off." Kisuke answered.

"And you couldn't stop her? She was wounded so bad she couldn't stand. Did you even try?!" demanded Rukia.

"You were the one who told Anna to leave if she was a danger to the group. _That_ is why she left in her condition. She thinks this is her fault somehow. This is your mess, you clean it up!" Kisuke stated harshly to Rukia. He knew it was cruel but he knew this was the only way he could keep his promise to Anna.

Rukia looked mortified. They just stood there in shock for a bit. Finally Renji suggested. "Come on, let's get our gigais and look for her. She couldn't have gone far." They went their separate ways. Ichigo went to Anna's room and looked at his body on the floor covered in her blood. He couldn't believe how much blood Anna had lost. How could she still be alive?

Kisuke came up behind Ichigo. "You're going to need a shower first. I'll ask Uryu to go to your house and get you a change of clothes."

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo responded. He was still frozen in the doorway_. "Oh, Anna, what did you do? Why did you run?"_ he thought sorrowfully to himself.

"Anna's strong and she has a reason to live," Kisuke said softly as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Anna has you; I know how she feels about you. If there was ever any reason to survive, it's that. She will come back in her own time."

Ichigo went to his body, his left side and back were drenched in her blood and even his orange hair was matted with blood. He quickly went to take a shower. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about Anna as he let the hot water run over him. He looked down, her crimson blood splashing on the white tiles and flowing down the drain. _"Why? Why did she run? What happened today?"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo remembered earlier today, holding her while she slept. Her rhythmic soft shallow breathing and when she was snuggling with him. All he wanted to do was hold her again. His thoughts turned to when Anna was injured the first time, everyone thought she was dead. Common sense told him she was dead but he knew somehow she was alive. How did he know? Ichigo felt the same now, she is still alive. It is only wishful thinking? No, it is something more; it was like he felt her.

Ichigo leaned against the back wall of the shower, rested his head on the tile and closed his eyes. _"Where are you?"_ Ichigo thought as a tear ran down his cheek. He felt her presence stronger this time and she was very close. He opened his eyes _"She is still here!"_ Ichigo thought. The more he focused on Anna, the easier it was to locate her. She was still alive but barely and she was only 30 feet from him. _"Why would Kisuke lie? Was she that badly hurt?"_ Ichigo wondered.

Uryu had dropped off Ichigo's change of clothes. Ichigo quickly dried off and got dressed. He needed to talk with Kisuke. Rukia intercepted him, "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. We'll find her, I promise."

"This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself." Ichigo told Rukia. He quickly went off to find Kisuke. "Kisuke, what did she say, exactly?" Ichigo asked him calmly.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo. Did he know? Why was he not rushing off to look for her? "Anna said she had become a danger to the group and she needed to leave." Kisuke responded flatly.

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo stated. He turned and walked outside. His behavior shocked his friends. Uryu went outside to talk with him. Ichigo was leaning against the railing post lost in thought.

"So are you ready to go look for her? I'm surprised you are not looking for her already." Uryu stated.

"We won't find her. You don't know how Anna lives, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. We just have to trust that Benifenikkusu can heal her and she will come back when she is ready." Ichigo replied calmly.

"You think she is already dead, don't you?" Uryu questioned.

"Actually the opposite, I know she is alive, severely injured but alive. If Orihime could help her, I would drag her back here myself, but she can't so there is no point in looking, I'll just stay here until she comes back." Ichigo answered.

"You said no one would be able to find Anna, how would you know where she is?" Uryu questioned. "Wait, you can sense her, can't you?"

Ichigo nodded, "Anna had her reasons for wanting to leave, we just need to leave her alone for now and let her heal."

"I'm surprised you are not going to her side." Uryu stated.

"I want to, but Anna wants to be alone, I need to respect her wishes. Don't tell the others about this. If Anna finds out, I'm afraid she will run for real this time." Ichigo said quietly.

"She is still here, isn't she?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Kisuke is helping her. It might have been the only way he could keep her here. When Anna gets it in her mind to do something, nothing will stop her." Ichigo stated with a slight smile.

"Anna is definitely strong willed. She seems like the perfect girl for you. You two are a good match." Uryu replied. Ichigo smiled at his comment. "How are you going to explain not looking for her to everyone else?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure…"

"Well, think quickly, they are coming." Uryu said.

"You guys ready? Where do you want to start? Should we split up?" Renji was firing off questions at Ichigo. "Are you okay Ichigo? I thought you would be the first one ready to go."

"I'm fine. We were all affected today. You might not feel it but you were. None of you have seen where and how she lives. If Anna does not want to be found, she won't be. It is better to wait here than to try to look for her in the dark. Rukia, even you told me to give her space. That is what she needs now. I just hope Benifenikkusu can talk some sense into her and she will come back." Ichigo declared.

"Ichigo, that was different! She has life threatening injuries now, she _needs_ help!" Rukia exclaimed.

"And how the hell do we help her Rukia?! Orihime can't heal her and kidō doesn't work! Then what, take her to a hospital? If she starts healing rapidly, they will take and use her as a lab experiment! What can we do for her? If she wants to do this alone, then let her!" Ichigo yelled. He stomped off and went back inside.

Uryu quickly followed on Ichigo's heels, "Overdoing it a bit?" Uryu whispered.

"Maybe, but I had to think quickly, I was a little harsh to Rukia." Ichigo whispered back.

"A little? Between you and Kisuke, she is going to need antidepressants!" Uryu shot back.

Kisuke walked up to them, "Everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ichigo responded coldly.

"Really? Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be out looking for your injured girlfriend?" Kisuke questioned flatly.

"He's just upset Anna left, come on Ichigo…" Uryu urged.

"Its dark, we should start at first light." Ichigo suggested.

"Good idea, I will go tell the rest of them." Uryu quickly left and went outside.

Kisuke and Ichigo silently looked at each other for a short time. "I've cleaned up Anna's room if you want to stay here." Kisuke told Ichigo, he turned and walked away. Kisuke thought to himself, _"He knows she is here. How does he know? He can't sense spiritual pressure to save his life anyway hers is so low right now I don't think anyone could sense it even without the kidō barrier in place. Why didn't he ask me where she was?"_ Kisuke was just going to have to see how this was going to play out.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Vigil

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Sixteen: Vigil**

The next morning, Rukia was the first one to arrive at Kisuke's. She was surprised Ichigo was not ready to go. Rukia went to Anna's room to check on him. She knocked on the door then entered. Ichigo was dressed and sitting on the chair by the desk in the corner lost in thought. "Are you ready to go? The others will be here soon. It's almost first light." Rukia stated quietly.

"Yes. I just don't think we are going to find her." Ichigo replied quietly.

"Well, we can still look, you are the only person who knows where she lives." Rukia stated. She paused for a few seconds, "You are mad at me, aren't you?" Rukia asked concerned.

"No, of course I'm not! None of this is your fault. Anna didn't run because of you. Please don't blame yourself." Ichigo told Rukia.

They went out front of the shop to wait for the others. Uryu was the next to arrive. He pulled Ichigo aside. "How are you doing?" Uryu asked concerned.

"I've been better, I couldn't sleep last night." Ichigo replied quietly.

"Are you worried about leaving?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, I want to be here if she needs me." Ichigo answered.

"When Anna was hurt the first time, she was unconscious for eight days. She is hurt worse now and will probably be unconscious for quite a while. Also if there is a problem, Kisuke will call you." Uryu reassured him.

It was just after dawn when Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Renji set out for Anna's place. Ichigo was very quiet on the walk there. "Are you okay?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Ichigo responded.

They walked in silence for quite a while. "Ichigo, you do know where you are going, right? We are living the city." Uryu stated.

"I should probably talk to everyone now before we get there. Anna is not like us." Ichigo started.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that, Anna's not Japanese." Uryu said.

"It goes way beyond that. Anna's different, when she regained consciousness; she didn't know where she was or how she got here. Anna didn't have any resources and couldn't speak the language. She was alone and scared. Anna doesn't even know why she has this skill set, but she does and that is how she survives." Ichigo explained.

"You are not making any sense." Rukia commented.

"You will understand when we get there." Ichigo sighed. They continued walking up the hillside. There was not a definable path to be found. "It's not far now." Ichigo stated. They came up to the entrance of her cave. Rukia, Uryu, and Renji all stood there in shock. If Anna was not hurt, they would think Anna and Ichigo were playing a joke on them.

Uryu and Renji went over to the wall with the weapons. Uryu took an arrow out of the quiver and examined it for balance. He then picked up the recurve bow. Uryu drew the bowstring back while holding the arrow accidentally pointing in Renji's direction.

"Hey, don't point that thing at me!" exclaimed Renji. He was examining one of the stone knives.

"Sorry. Wow, these are very good quality. Anna made all this?" Uryu asked Ichigo.

"Yes, impressive huh? Anna said she was rather proficient at hunting." Ichigo was trying to light a fire like Anna did yesterday but he wasn't having any luck. "How the hell did she do this yesterday?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he was banging a rock knife and the flint together without any luck.

"You are doing it wrong!" Uryu stated. He came over and grabbed the flint and knife from Ichigo. "Like this." Uryu was striking the knife against the flint in a downward angle and was getting the occasional spark. "This is harder than I remember." Stated Uryu.

"Let me try." Renji arrogantly asked.

"Here you go Boy Scout, let's see you do better." Uryu handed him the knife and flint. Renji just smiled then pulled out a lighter and lit the kindling. "Hey, that's cheating!" Uryu exclaimed.

"You wanted fire and you have it. Just because she is still living in the seventeen hundreds doesn't mean we have to." Renji stated smugly.

Ichigo stood up from the side of the fire pit and walked toward the back of the cave. He couldn't believe it has only been twenty four hours since Anna had brought him here. He thought of holding her and hoped he would be able to again. Rukia walked over to him. "So you fell out of the hammock, huh?" Rukia asked quietly.

Ichigo smiled at the memory then blushed. "Yeah, but how do you know about that?" Ichigo inquired.

"I was on the phone with Anna when you fell. I couldn't understand why you were in a hammock. I guess now I know." Rukia responded as she gave him a supportive smile. "But, if you were in the hammock, where was she sleeping?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo blushed a deeper shade of red, "On the hammock, with me." He answered quietly.

"You slept with her!" Rukia exclaimed louder that she meant to. Uryu and Renji looked at Ichigo and Rukia and started walking over to them.

"Anna was right, it does sound wrong when you say it like that." Ichigo laughed.

"Did I hear that right, you did it with her?" Uryu asked coyly.

"Nice." Renji stated. Rukia glared at him. "What, she's hot!" Renji exclaimed.

"Ah! Stop it! Slept, as in loss of consciousness, resting, _THAT_ kind of sleep! Anyway a hammock is way to unstable, I almost cracked my head open waking up in the damn thing." Ichigo joked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anna even thought you guys would jump to that conclusion."

"Is there any other place she might go?" Rukia asked trying to change the subject.

"No, this is why I didn't want to look, she knows how to hide and survive and I think Benifenikkusu is as resourceful as she is. We won't be able to find them." Ichigo stated.

"That reminds me about yesterday, was that really her Zanpakuto talking through her?" inquired Rukia.

Ichigo sighed, "Yes, that was Benifenikkusu."

"You didn't seem surprised he was able to do that." Rukia commented.

"It is not the first time I have talked with him. I didn't mention it earlier because she was still not trusted yet." Ichigo admitted.

"When did this happen?" Rukia asked concerned.

"The first time Anna was injured. She lost consciousness right after she released bankai. Benifenikkusu was the one who finished that fight, not her." Ichigo explained.

"Well, that explains why her spiritual pressure was all over the board then very focused and calm. Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Rukia inquired.

"Anna talks in her sleep." Ichigo added.

"Ichigo, you know what I mean." Rukia chastised gently.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who kept things about Anna to themselves. You knew things about her too and you didn't tell anyone." Ichigo reminded Rukia.

Rukia didn't realize it, but she had kept secrets too. She was protecting Anna, same as Ichigo. "You're right, I did. So, do you know any more about her Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked.

"Benifenikkusu said he can take control if Anna is injured or unconscious. From what I can tell, they have a very strange relationship. I would almost compare it to a father and daughter." Ichigo explained.

"There isn't anything normal about Anna, is there?" Renji asked.

"We have done all we can do here, we should head back." Uryu suggested. They agreed and headed back to Kisuke's.

Yoruichi had come back to check on Anna and Chad's condition. "Orihime's sprites are still trying to heal Chad; Orihime finally passed out a few hours ago. Anna is another story. It does not look like she is healing. She also started bleeding again this morning and she is still unconscious. When is Captain Unohana going to be able to come and check on her?" Kisuke asked very concerned.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't given many details, all I know is squad four treating about five hundred injuries right now. Captain Unohana said she would come by when she could or you could bring Anna to her." Yoruichi answered.

"I would hate to do that, but I am more afraid of moving her." Kisuke answered. He was thinking of the consequences for Anna.

"You don't think Anna is going to make it, do you?" Yoruichi inquired.

"I've seen her have a severe head wound and it only took fifteen minutes to stop bleeding and it was a faded scar within 24 hours. Anna should be healing but she is not. If she does not start healing soon, I think we are going to loose her." Kisuke stated.

"Are you going to tell Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ichigo already knows Anna is here, I don't know how, but he does. If her condition deteriorates then I'll take Ichigo to Anna." Kisuke replied.

"Let me know if you need anything." Yoruichi told him as she was leaving.

About forty five minutes later Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Renji had returned from Anna's place. Rukia and Renji went to check on Orihime and Chad. Uryu and Ichigo went over to see Kisuke. "You look horrible." Kisuke told Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo responded sarcastically. "I think I am gonna go home and get some sleep, Kisuke, could you call me if she shows up." Ichigo was trying to find out what her condition was without asking. He figured if Kisuke let him leave, she was doing better.

"Ichigo, you are tired, you are welcome to stay here. I know you want to be close incase she needs you." Kisuke replied.

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo replied. He went to Anna's room followed by Uryu. They went inside and closed the door. "Damn, she's getting worse." Ichigo commented concerned.

"Do you think that was a slip of the tongue?" Uryu asked.

"No, unfortunately. Kisuke does not make mistakes like that. He thinks Anna is dying and I would not be able to get back in time." Ichigo stated trying to hold back his emotions.

"Call me if you need me, okay? You don't have to be alone." Uryu stated.

"Thanks." Ichigo said quietly as Uryu left the room. Ichigo laid down and tried to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Anna. He tried to feel her presence but it was very faint and erratic. Ichigo finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Ichigo slept for almost eighteen hours. Ichigo looked at his watch; he couldn't believe it was almost 2 am. At least Kisuke didn't come get him, which meant Anna was still alive. Her presence was also slightly stronger which was a good sign, hopefully she was getting better. Ichigo tried to fall back asleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Ichigo awoke to loud voices from the main shop. He came out of his room he saw Kisuke talking with Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya, whose left arm was bandaged and in a sling. "Tōshirō, what happened?" Ichigo asked concerned as he walked over to them.

Captain Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo, "Training accident." He answered coldly.

"There have been a lot of those recently." Ichigo stated as he looked at Kisuke.

"Captain, you should really ask the person you are sparing with if they can control their shikai." Rangiku suggested.

"She was nine! I didn't know she had found her Zanpakuto yet!" Captain Hitsugaya growled in annoyance.

"Why were you sparing with a nine year old? Trying to fight someone your size?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"Actually, she was taller…" Rangiku interjected.

"Okay. Now I need details Tōshirō. You got your butt kicked by a nine year old girl?" Ichigo laughed.

"I'll go make tea and you can explain what happened." Kisuke said. He left for the kitchen followed by Ichigo. "Is there something I can do for you, Ichigo?" Kisuke inquired.

"I am just wondering how Anna is, I hope she is doing better." Ichigo commented. His concern evident on his face.

"How would I know?" Kisuke responded flatly.

"Guess I just wanted some reassurance that she would pull through." Ichigo replied quietly.

"Anna will be fine. I'm surprised you are not out looking for her." Kisuke said. He wanted to see Ichigo's reaction.

"Something tells me I would not find her; Anna will come back here when she can." Ichigo replied and went to the dining room to join Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. Kisuke soon joined them with the tea. After serving everyone Kisuke settled into his place at the table.

Captain Hitsugaya began to explain what happened. "The captain of squad five, Lilly Greenscale, is still recovering from her injuries. Her mother and little sisters came to the squad four barracks for a visit. Lilly's mother wanted to spend some time with her so I offered to watch the girls. They asked me to train them how to spar. They were very proficient in kidō so I thought a little balance would benefit them."

"They can use kidō? And that wasn't a red flag?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

Captain Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo as he continued. "The nine year old, Nori, had what I _thought_ was a bokken. Lilly and their mother also carry what I thought were bokkens, but I found out later that it is how they conceal their Zanpakutos. Well, I had my katana out and was explaining some basic stances to them. Nori said that she could do something cool. Aki, the eight year old, yelled at her to stop. Nori unsheathed her katana. 'Arise Fairudoregan' Nori yelled with a smile. A large fiery dragon appeared and roared. I told her she did a good job and to put it away. Aki yelled at me from behind a rock to take cover, Nori can summon her Zanpakuto but she can't control it. For the next two hours squads eleven, six, thirteen and ten were trying to contain it. It eventually took the Head Capitan and his Zanpakuto Ryūjin Jakka to subdue it."

"You're in the doghouse, aren't you?" Ichigo laughed.

"She's nine and she already found her Zanpakuto?" Kisuke asked in amazement.

"Nori has been sealed until she can control it. And yes Ichigo, I was sanctioned. I _REALLY_ hate babysitting for that family!" Captain Hitsugaya grumbled.

"So you are the reason squad four was so busy?" Kisuke asked.

"It was not intentional." Captain Hitsugaya replied. "I heard you guys had some problems too. How are your injured?"

"Orihime is healing Chad and Anna is hurt and missing." Ichigo responded quietly.

"What happened?" Captain Hitsugaya asked concerned. "Do you need help looking for her?"

"We already have, Anna will be found only if she wants to be." Ichigo stated.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, is there anything we can do?" Rangiku asked.

"Unfortunately there is nothing to be done but wait." Ichigo responded quietly.

A few days passed with no change in Anna's condition. Chad was up and around, but he had no memory of what happened. Kisuke was considering taking Anna to the soul society even with the risk to her. She needed help; there was nothing else he could do for her.

The next morning Ichigo greeted Kisuke with his usual question of he wonders how Anna was. Kisuke responded with the same answer. He had decided that if Anna was not getting better by the end of today, he was going to take her to Captain Unohana tonight.

Around noon Kisuke went to check on Anna. To his amazement she was awake. "You're up, that's good." Kisuke said softly. He went over and looked at her wound, it still was not healing but it wasn't any worse either. "Do you know why you are not healing?" Kisuke asked.

"Benifenikkusu is still unconscious. He needs to recover before he can help me. We both need to heal me for it to work. Without his help, all I can try to do is not let it get any worse. Benifenikkusu has never been hurt before. It is my fault; I was too weak and needed his help. He is paying the cost for helping me." Anna explained quietly.

"Don't think like that, you both did what you needed to save everyone. You were injured trying to save Chad, am I right?" Kisuke asked.

Anna nodded, "Chad wouldn't have been in danger if I was stronger, or if didn't say that I felt something, or… there are so many things I could have done different. Bottom line, I'm why everyone was in danger and the reason Chad was hurt." Anna rambled.

"So that is why you think you need to leave, huh?" Kisuke interjected. Anna nodded. "Did you know that Benifenikkusu warned the group to get out of there and he would protect you? They chose to stay."

"But I still put them in danger, if I hadn't been affected, they wouldn't have been in danger." Anna stated.

"It doesn't matter if you were affected, they would have been affected eventually anyway. You were the only one who could break its hold and so far you are the only one who is doing damage. If they would have gotten trapped without you, they would be dead. When you go out there, you take a risk of getting hurt and not coming back. You all understand that and go willingly. You sacrifice yourself to protect others and the group, they do the same, it is all part of being on a team. You need to stop blaming yourself and let them know that you are okay. Rukia feels horrible, she thinks she is the reason why you left." Kisuke told her sternly.

"They don't know I'm here?" Anna asked surprised Kisuke had not told anyone she was still here.

"No, I gave you my word. I have not told them however I'm pretty sure Ichigo knows where you are. I don't think he has told them either. He is respecting your wishes as well." Kisuke stated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anna laughed. "We have this strange connection. I know where he is too. I just don't know when or if Benifenikkusu is going to wake up. I don't want to get his hopes up." Anna quietly said. "Do you need help with anything? I'm bored."

"You're kidding, right? You need to rest. You've been up two minutes and you're bored? Why do I think I am going to need aspirin?" Kisuke sighed. He looked around for something for her to do. Kisuke handed Anna two books, the first looked like a very old leather bound journal with yellowing pages and the other was a new journal that had not been written in yet. "Here, I know you have experience with Latin, you can translate this. This is my predecessors, predecessor's journal. I have wanted to translate it but I have never had the chance." Kisuke explained. He also handed her a few pens. He figured that would keep her busy for a while. "I'll check back in with you in a bit."

Kisuke returned about six hours later. He didn't think Anna would be able to translate any of it. Not only was the journal in Latin but it was also in code. He hoped this would keep her busy for a long time. "So how are you doing?" Kisuke asked Anna.

"I'm bored, have anything else that needs to be translated?" Anna asked.

"Gave up on that journal?" Kisuke inquired with a smile.

"No, after I translated the content of the journal I attempted to try to decipher the code. I finished that about an hour ago. Then I spent a while taking care of Benifenikkusu." Anna answered.

"You decoded it?! I was joking about translating it. You actually could?" Kisuke exclaimed in amazement.

"I wasn't suppose to? Sorry. The code was very simple." Anna stated.

"No, that is great. I gave up hope on deciphering it a while ago. You need to have a firm grasp of Latin to be able to make heads or tails of it. Thank you." Kisuke said. He found three more journals and gave them to her. He checked her wound to see if it was showing any signs if infection. "Are you hungry? Is there anything you would like?" Kisuke asked.

"Soup if you have it, please." Anna said with a smile. He returned a short while later with a bowl of soup for her. She was happily lying on her stomach translating the journals.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Soul Society in Dange

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Seventeen: Soul Society in Danger **

The next morning Ichigo was up early. He was sitting on the window sill in the main shop staring out the window. Kisuke came over and greeted him. "I wonder how Anna is this morning." Ichigo asked.

"Driving her Zanpakuto nuts." Kisuke answered exasperated. He looked like he hadn't slept.

Ichigo tried not to laugh. _"She must be doing better."_ He thought.

Kisuke sat next to him on the sill. "You know she is still here, don't you?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, Anna's awake and driving you crazy, isn't she?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile.

"You have no idea. Does she ever sleep?" Kisuke asked with a frustrated sigh. "Well, at least I have her doing something productive." Stated Kisuke. "How do you know Anna never left? The barrier around her blocks spiritual pressure and hers is so low right now I don't think that's even needed."

Ichigo smiled, "It's not her spiritual pressure I sense, I can't explain it, it's like I sense her." Ichigo explained.

"You two do have a strange connection. Anna also knows where you are too." Commented Kisuke.

"How is she doing, really?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Not good. Anna is not healing. She said she needs Benifenikkusu help to heal and he is still hurt from the battle. I don't know how much longer she can go without treatment." Kisuke explained with deep concern.

Kisuke and Ichigo heard someone approaching. It was Yoruichi and she looked very concerned. "Ichigo, Rukia and Renji have been summoned to a meeting with the Captains and lieutenants. They know about Anna. They need to go answer questions. Kisuke, you need to hide Anna, the stealth force will be here at any time to apprehend her."

"Apprehend? What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked alarmed.

"Anna is not a soul reaper and they don't know how she got her powers. It is an offence punishable by death." Yoruichi answered.

"Wait, she's like me, why haven't they tried to kill me?" Ichigo inquired.

"You proved you were on their side and were useful. They also know how you originally obtained your powers. If Anna doesn't know or won't say, she will be killed." Yoruichi explained.

"What is with you people and execution orders!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I need you to listen to me, I know you have feelings for Anna. You cannot let the Soul Society know you do. They could execute you as an accomplice." Cautioned Yoruichi.

"This is insane!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"I'll call Renji and Rukia." Kisuke stated.

About twenty minutes later Renji and Rukia arrived. They were preparing to enter the Senkaimon when it opened and a hell butterfly flew out with a message that they were to report to the great hall for questioning. Ichigo was still in shock over the barbaric rules. The group quickly departed for the Soul Society.

"Do you need help moving Anna?" Yoruichi asked.

"Anna's been awake for the last day. From what I know about her, it might just be better to let her go and hide on her own." Suggested Kisuke.

Kisuke and Yoruichi went to Kisuke's room to talk with Anna about what is going on but she was already gone. They looked around the shop and house for a while and couldn't find her. "She might have heard what was going on and already left." Yoruichi commented.

They had just about given up looking for her when Anna stood before them in soul reaper form. "We have a big problem. It is back. At first, I couldn't get a clear reading on it so I went to check it out, but it's not coming from the park. It is coming from where ever Ichigo is. I'm sensing it through him. Ichigo, and anyone with him, is in grave danger." Anna stated.

"So Benifenikkusu finally woke up?" asked Kisuke.

"No, that is another problem, I'm useless right now." Anna stated in frustration. "I don't have Bankai, Shikai or any of my spells. Hell, I can't even use my right arm. We need to go to where ever Ichigo is and warn him and whoever is with him."

"Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are in the soul society. Anna, you stay here." Kisuke told her. "We will go warn them."

"Why? I might not be able to fight but I can still help." Anna offered.

"Anna, are you aware of what is going on?" questioned Yoruichi.

"Huh? You mean with the phenomenon?" Anna asked confused.

"We thought you were listing." Kisuke stated, "The soul society has ordered you to be arrested and most likely executed. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are being questioned by the captains about what they know about you."

"There are people in danger! Ichigo is in danger! I'm coming." Anna stated adamantly.

"Didn't you hear me? They are going to kill you!" Kisuke yelled at her.

"As you said before, there is a lot of risk in what we do. I will not walk away from my duty!" Anna responded firmly.

"Your duty?!" Kisuke exclaimed. "Anna, its suicide! In top form you might be able to get away from one captain, but they are all there! We can warn them, you need to hide."

"NO! I'm going! I will not hide like a coward. I know there are risks but I need to go." Anna affirmed.

"Do you realize you are putting Ichigo in danger? If they find out about you two, they could condemn him as well." Kisuke stated coldly. He knew this was harsh but he had to get her to listen to reason.

"Kisuke, every time we fight we are in danger. I don't know how I can help but I have to try. It might be only intel. If we don't hurry, it will be too late, we need to go now." Anna pleaded emphatically.

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Yoruichi asked. She knew it was pointless to argue with Anna.

"We don't. They want me, they can have me. They should take us straight to where the phenomenon is appearing." Anna stated flatly.

"That's crazy! Don't you understand -" Kisuke started but was interrupted by Anna.

"Time is a factor here, Kisuke. This is our best bet." Anna said firmly. Kisuke, Yoruichi, Anna all quickly went to the Senkaimon and entered the soul society. They proceeded toward the great hall and did not get far before they were surrounded by five soul reapers from the stealth force. Anna stepped forward bravely. "My name is Anna. I believe you are looking for me. Please take me to the head captain." Anna declared.

The members of the stealth force gave each other quizzical looks then swiftly escorted Anna, Kisuke and Yoruichi to the great hall. Anna walked in and gasped, "We're too late!" she could see the membrane forming.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Kisuke stated. Anna handed him her necklace. "Oh, no!" Kisuke gasped as he could now see it as well. Anna quickly started walking toward the group of soul reapers gathered there. The stealth force members that were escorting them tried to stop her. The commotion drew the attention of everyone present.

Anna broke the grip of the soul reaper holding her and ran to the edge where the membrane was forming. She reached out and tried to touch it. Her hand went right through. Kisuke came up beside her. "We need to get everyone out of here while we can." Kisuke stated.

"Seize them!" Yelled the Head Captain.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Anna loudly stated, "I respectfully request an audience with the Head Captain." She could see Ichigo, Rukia and Renji toward the center of the group and quickly went over to them to warn them.

"What? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked Anna concerned.

"You," Anna corrected herself, "everyone is in danger, its here, we need to get everyone out of range before they are trapped."

"How can it be here?" Rukia inquired.

"I don't know, but it is." Anna answered.

"How are you? You still look injured." Renji asked.

"I've been better, Benifenikkusu is still unconscious. I only had enough spiritual pressure to take soul reaper form one more time. I don't have access to any of my abilities and I can't use my right arm." Anna responded flatly.

"And you still came even though you are useless?" Ichigo questioned sarcastically.

For a second his words stung, but then she understood what he was doing. "I need to get the Head Captain to evacuate this area quickly." Anna stated. She walked past Ichigo and whispered, "No matter what happens when this is over, don't interfere. I knew the risks." Anna walked up to the platform where the Head Captain and the other captains were.

Kisuke turned around to tell Yoruichi what was going on. She had tried to pass through the barrier as well but couldn't. "What's going on Kisuke? Who put up a kidō barrier?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's not kidō; it is what ever they have been fighting." Kisuke replied.

"I don't see anything." Yoruichi stated.

"You will." Kisuke responded as he tried to go back through but he couldn't either. No one realized the barrier formed before it was visible. He went to tell Anna while Yoruichi went to get help.

"Come up here, child." The Head Captain commanded Anna. He could see she was injured. She wasn't moving her right arm and the clothing on the back of her right shoulder was wet with blood. He had been told of her healing abilities and her very high spiritual pressure, neither of which he was witnessing. In fact, he could not detect any spiritual pressure from her at all. One of the captains gave her hand to get up on the platform. He was tall with long dark brown hair and he had a pink flowered kimono over his captain's haori. Anna nodded in thanks then she walked over to the Head Captain and knelt on one knee in respect.

"How were you injured child?" the Head Captain asked.

"From my last battle, however, I beg your pardon Head Captain, but my injuries are irrelevant. You and everyone else here is in grave danger. What we have been fighting in the world of the living is now here. You need to get everyone out of the area." Anna explained.

"Anna, it's too late, we can't leave now." Kisuke stated with a very concerned tone as he came up behind her.

"What are you two talking about?" the Head Captain inquired in his usual quiet demeanor. Kisuke handed the Head Captain Anna's necklace and he saw the membrane "Child, what do know about this phenomenon?"

"Not much. It drains your life force, as to why, we do not know. It also affects your mind, it took almost everything my Zanpakuto had to bring me back to my senses." Anna answered quietly.

"How does it affect your mind?" asked the Head Captain with a bit more concern in his voice.

"It makes you see and hear things. With me, it was my sister." Anna looked away. She knew what she was about to say was going to condemn her. "I was the first one affected by this phenomenon. Ichigo and I were both hurt because of it and the last time the whole group was in danger because of me."

"Anna, that's not the whole story!" Rukia stated loudly in Anna's defense from the hall floor. "You might have been affected first, but you have also been the only person to do any real damage and you were also the first to break its hold over you. Ichigo and I were only able to break its hold over us seconds before you destroyed it."

Anna quickly looked at Rukia and Ichigo with a horrified expression. If they were conscious, they saw her hollow mask. Her breathing quickened, "_Anna, focus, bigger things at stake here. How are we getting out of it?" _Anna thought to herself. "None of you would have been in danger if it wasn't for me." Anna replied quietly.

"You're kidding, right? We would be fighting it with or without you. It would have affected us no matter what. At least with you there, we survived. How long did you fight before you were hurt saving Chad? Fifteen, twenty minutes?" Ichigo declared adamantly.

"And from the injuries Chad had, you used your body to try to protect him, didn't you?" Rukia added.

Anna didn't know how to respond. "The only time you are a danger is when you try to do everything on your own! I know you don't want to put people in danger, we all feel that way! The 'Don't play the hero' thing goes both ways Anna! We are all a team and have different abilities. That is why we work well together. Our teamwork keeps us safe!" Ichigo affirmed.

"How much time do we have until it starts affecting people?" the Head Captain asked Anna.

"Not much," Anna answered she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it Anna?" Kisuke asked her.

"I am usually the first one affected, but it is not affecting me yet and others are already affected." Anna answered. She looked around, it was starting to become dim and the air was becoming thick and warm. _"Why am I not affected?"_ she thought. Anna looked around at soul reapers. Most of them were frozen in place. Others were trying to help their affected friends.

"Anna?" Ichigo asked. "You okay?"

"Yes." Anna responded. "Be careful, the worms can move freely and have the ability to fire cero blasts. At least there are still only three of them."

"So that's how you were hurt. How were you able to destroy it last time?" Rukia inquired.

By this time the only unaffected people were the captains, Rukia, Ichigo, Anna and Kisuke. "We, well my Zanpakuto and I, combined our powers and that was enough to break it. The problem is fighting the mind control. That needs to be broken first." Anna looked around, only herself, Ichigo and Rukia were still conscious. It was now getting dim and the air was very thick and warm.

"Why are we not affected?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe once we have broken the illusion, we are immune?" Anna suggested.

"Anna, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he rushed to her side. He gave her a gentle hug. "I missed you." He whispered softly to her.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Anna asked Ichigo and Rukia, the fear in her voice showing.

"We will figure it out. How were you able to destroy the worms?" Ichigo asked Anna.

"They are not worms, they almost look like wyverns and they kept attacking the group so I couldn't attack the barrier. On the positive side, they do not regenerate so you only have to kill them once. I am more concerned about the barrier, it took everything we had to break it and Benifenikkusu is unconscious. Ichigo, I don't even think I can fight." Anna stated with a frustrated sigh.

"We can, with Ichigo and I, we will be able to fight this." Rukia affirmed confidently.

"I can still use my katana. I'll help if I can." Anna responded.

"Be careful." Ichigo told her, he knew it was pointless to argue with her about not trying to help. The phenomenon was now complete, it was just as before, the air was thick and warm and it was very dim. They looked around for the wyverns but didn't see them. Ichigo, Anna and Rukia moved to the center of the phenomenon so they could be ready to defend the group. There were many more people in it this time. It was hard to move around freely which was going to make it much more difficult to fight.

"Why are they not attacking? Better question, where are they?" Rukia inquired concerned.

"I don't know…" Anna thought back to the last time, she didn't see them until she was trying to attack the barrier. Could they be some type of defense? How can they get out without attacking the barrier? She told her friends what she remembered. "Anyone have any ideas?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I saw your attack before, it looked like it was a strengthened form of your shikai. Getsuga Tenshō should do the same thing and mine does not need time to charge." Ichigo suggested as he drew his sword. As soon as he did, they could hear the sheiks of the wyverns.

"Hurry!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he took his bankai form. Anna and Rukia tried to locate the wyverns. "How were you able to kill them before?" Rukia asked Anna. The anxiety in her voice was very apparent.

"Um, energy incantation." Anna responded with carefully chosen words.

"Are you able to use that now?" Rukia questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. I no longer have any spiritual pressure, I can't do anything." Anna answered in frustration. "Here they come!"

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed his sword at one of the wyverns. It was easily cut in half before it had a chance to even try to attack. They looked around trying to find the other two.

"Over there!" yelled Rukia. "I got this one! Dance Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" an avalanche of ice crushed the second wyvern.

_"This is to easy."_ Anna thought to herself. All of a sudden they heard multiple shrieks coming from all sides, there were at least twenty wyverns! Ichigo and Rukia looked at Anna. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slightly. It had changed again.

Ichigo and Rukia kept trying to destroy the wyverns. Anna felt useless, she could only use her katana and she was unable to get close enough to do that so it was still sheathed on her hip. A wyvern fired a cero blast at one of the soul reapers. She couldn't defend against it but she was able to knock the smaller girl with a hair bun out of the way. _"Well, at least I can do something."_ Anna thought to herself.

The battle continued for another ten minutes. Ichigo and Rukia were able to destroy some of the creatures and were blocking most of the cero blasts. Anna was just trying to watch and keep the captive soul reapers from being hurt. The effect of the phenomenon was taking a toll on her. Anna did not have any spiritual pressure remaining so she was using her human life energy to maintain her soul reaper form and without Benifenikkusu to help, she was not going to make it much longer.

Anna was near the captains and Ichigo and Rukia were on the far side of the phenomenon where there was a cluster of wyverns. A creature took aim at a small group of soul reapers near Anna. There was no way to get everyone out of the way. There was only one option, to block it with her own body. She stood with her back to the incoming cero blast.

Anna closed her eyes and retreated into her soul space. She opened her eyes and was in the forest. Anna quickly went over to the fire where she had left Benifenikkusu and Kazuki. She was surprised to see that Kazuki was gone. The blanket that she had put on him was now on Benifenikkusu._ "He showed caring for Benifenikkusu?" _"Kazuki, where are you? I need your help!" Anna yelled. She looked for him but he had left her soul space. _"Great, the rat jumped ship, now I know I'm in trouble."_ Anna thought.

Anna went back to Benifenikkusu and knelt by him. "I'm sorry I wasn't better or stronger." Anna whispered softly to him. "Please come back to me, even if it is only to say goodbye." Benifenikkusu didn't move. She waited a few minutes to see if he would come to. "Goodbye my friend." Anna said is a soft sad voice as she kissed his cheek. She wanted to face her death with courage. Anna knew the thirteen court guard squads were not going to let her live anyway, at least she could die saving a life.

Anna opened her eyes, she was looking at one of the lieutenants. She was thin and very tall, over a half a foot taller than Anna. She hoped this girl would not be injured like Chad. Ichigo saw what was happening and flash stepped over to her. He took up a position between Anna and the cero blast. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled. His attack dispersed the oncoming cero and destroyed the wyvern in one motion. They glanced at each other and Anna nodded slightly at him to let him know she was alright. He moved off to take on another creature.

This needed to stop if they were going to get out of here. Anna felt useless. She looked around and her eyes stopped on the Head Captain._ "If Benifenikkusu and Kazuki were able to bring me back, maybe I can bring him back."_ Anna thought and ran over to him.

"Head Captain, please hear me! Your people need you! They are going to die! We need your help!" Anna's pleading was falling on deaf ears. There was a shriek of a wyvern behind her. She didn't have time to even look, she just grabbed the Head Captain and shoved him out of the way. They crashed to the floor in a heap narrowly missing the cero blast.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled from across the way. A second later the black and red wave flew over Anna's head and bisected the wyvern behind her.

From where Rukia and Ichigo were, it looked like the cero blast hit and disintegrated the Head Captain and Anna. Rukia shot Ichigo a concerned look. "They are fine, Anna knocked him out of the way." Ichigo responded.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked concerned.

"I can sense her, I know she was not hit." Ichigo stated calmly then flash stepped off to take on another creature.

Anna opened her eyes, she was in a field of yellow and orange flowers. The sky was an amazing turquoise with a few brilliant white puffy clouds. She looked around, she could hear voices. The Head Captain was talking to a woman. From the content of the conversation, it sounded like a lost love.

Anna quickly went over to the couple. "What are you doing here?" the woman asked Anna harshly. She was petite, about 5 foot tall, and very slender. She was wearing a lavender floral kimono and her black hair was pinned up with a pale lavender flower.

"Rena, that is no way to talk to a guest!" the Head Captain corrected Rena in a soft tone. Addressing Anna he asked her, "Child, what are you doing here? You were not here that day."

"Head Captain, your people are in danger, we need you." Anna pleaded.

"Danger? How? I am just remembering a memory." The Head Captain stated in his usual quiet tone.

Anna walked between the Head Captain and Rena. "Unfortunately, it is more than that. Ichigo and Rukia are fighting the creatures however there are many more than there have been. People are going to die if we do not get out of this soon. Just before I came here, I knocked you out of the way of a cero blast." Anna stated as calmly as she could.

"You are not welcome here, girl! Leave now!" Rena yelled at Anna.

Anna turned and faced Rena. "You are just an illusion!" Anna replied coldly trying to keep a civil tongue. The Head Captain saw the blood soaking through her purple Shihakushō. He remembered what Anna was said about seeing lost loved ones. Anna turned back to face the Head Captain. "Think back, was this how she normally acted?" Anna inquired.

"NO!" Rena screamed as the world started to shatter. "I thought you loved me?!" she pleaded.

"I loved my Rena, you are not her." The Head Captain stated firmly.

The Head Captain looked around trying to get his bearings. He was lying on the ground with a still unconscious Anna partially on top of him. Anna started to come to as well and struggled to her feet. She was dying and she knew it. The Head Captain got to his feet and drew his katana. "All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka." A firestorm engulfed the walls of the phenomenon and it shattered.

Ichigo and Rukia looked toward the Head Captain. Ichigo saw Anna standing next to him. _"It's over Anna, run while you can." _Ichigo pleaded silently.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Trial

**Bleach: Vendetta**

By: Renee Benson

© 2012 by Renee Benson

**Chapter Eighteen: Trial**

The Head Captain was attending to Captain Unohana as the other captains and lieutenants were starting to regain consciousness. Anna looked around for her best avenue of escape. She took a few steps and fell to her knees breathing hard. She had no strength left. One of the captains was starting to come back to his senses in front of her. He was also on the ground unlike almost everyone else. He was tall and slender with long white hair. Their eyes met, he could see the fear but more so the pain in her gray eyes.

"What are you waiting for Captain Ukitake? Apprehend her!" this strange looking person in a captain's uniform yelled. He had on some type of strange blue hat and black and white face paint. Anna didn't know why but just the sight of him made her skin crawl.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, it is not your place to give orders!" the Head Captain corrected Captain Kurotsuchi sternly. Anna took this opportunity to try to get away. She struggled quickly to her feet and tried to run.

"Head Captain, you know why I need to question her!" Captain Kurotsuchi argued.

"The child does need to be taken in for questioning, yes, go head and apprehend her." The Head Captain ordered the other captains.

Anna tried to get away. The soul reaper in the pink kimono tried to grab her but he was close to a wall, Anna darted to the right and ran up and along the wall enough to avoid his grasp. She kicked off the wall, did a summersault flip and landed unsteadily on her feet. Anna had only taken a stride before Captain Ukitake flash stepped in front of her and grabbed her. She struggled to get away. He could feel she was using her life energy. "Please don't struggle, don't you know you are going to die?" Captain Ukitake said gently to her.

"Of course I know! Why do you think I am trying to escape?" Anna responded flatly.

"I didn't mean from the soul society, don't you know you are using your life energy? You don't have much left. If you don't stop running right now, you will die!" Captain Ukitake stated, his voice was firm but gentile.

Anna stopped struggling, Captain Ukitake's demeanor reminded her of Benifenikkusu. She looked him in the eye, "Honestly, what is going to happen to me? From what I have been told, I will be executed. I know what I am doing. I want to face death on my own terms rather than wait to be killed." Anna told him quietly.

Captain Ukitake couldn't believe her answer. He had never seen someone so young have such clarity. He let her go. They stood there for a few seconds looking at each other. Anna nodded in gratitude and ran off. He wondered if he did the right thing.

"Jūshirō? Why did you…?" Captain Kyōraku asked him as he walked over.

"Shunsui, I… just trust me and protect her, this is wrong, she is not the enemy." Captain Ukitake answered quietly. He looked down at the blood on his hands and on his white haori. He quickly went over the Head Captain. "Please stop this. She is going to die." Captain Ukitake pleaded.

"The girl only needs to answer some questions, no one said anything about killing her." Captain Kurotsuchi responded flatly.

"She can't answer your questions when she is dead! She is using her life force to keep this form. The more she runs, the faster she is using it. She will be dead soon." Captain Ukitake explained with a deep concern in his voice.

"Her life force you say? I _need_ to examine her now!" Captain Kurotsuchi shrieked with glee.

"Head Captain? Please!" Jūshirō pleaded again.

"I should examine her, Yoruichi mentioned that kidō does not work on her. Her injuries still look fresh and it has been over a week since she was injured." Captain Unohana requested.

Anna was trying to escape. There were only three captains between her and the door and Captain Kyōraku was approaching her from behind. She analyzed the situation. The one captain was smaller than the other two and had a cold look in his eyes. She guessed because of his size he was probably the fastest, she would try to avoid him. Of the two big ones, one looked like a scarred fighter and the look in his eyes looked like he was looking forward to fighting her, not a good choice if she wanted to evade and not fight. The last looked like a dog-man for lack of a better description. This would have to be her target, Anna hoped big equaled slow. She was surprised that no one had drawn their Zanpakutos yet. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ Anna thought.

Anna was about to try to get around the biggest captain when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ichigo was reaching for his Zanpakuto. She did not want more blood spilled on her account. Anna knew she needed to stop and surrender to save Ichigo. Anna closed her eyes and sighed, she knew it was the only thing left she could do. She reached for the katana on her hip. The fighter captain chuckled with glee as he quickly drew his katana.

Captain Ukitake saw what was happening. _"She is going to end it!"_ Captain Ukitake thought as he rushed toward Anna. "Anna, no don't! Anna! ANNA!" Captain Ukitake yelled at her. Anna didn't respond. He ran past Captain Kyōraku nearly knocking him over. Anna grasped her katana and unclipped the sword and sheath from her sash. She turned and faced the oncoming Captain Ukitake and knelt in submission with her head down holding out her sheathed Zanpakuto. He quickly stopped in surprise. "Why?" Captain Ukitake asked her quietly.

"Sometimes we need to do things we don't want to do to protect the ones we care about." Anna whispered. She glanced over at Ichigo then back to Captain Ukitake.

"Oh, I see." Captain Ukitake whispered back. "When I saw you reaching for your katana, I thought you were going to end it by having one of the captains kill you." Captain Ukitake stated quietly as he took the sheathed katana from her.

"The thought crossed my mind however the collateral damage would be too high." Anna stated softly. _"No matter what happens, I need to endure for Ichigo's sake." _Anna thought to herself.

The captains surrounded her and Captain Kurotsuchi approached her. _"Great, the creepy one is going to get me?"_ Anna thought as she closed her eyes. _"You are doing this for Ichigo, for Ichigo."_ Anna kept repeating to herself. She opened her eyes but kept them down. She did not want anyone to risk helping her.

"On your feet girl!" Captain Kurotsuchi yelled at her. Anna complied with his wishes however she kept her eyes down. He was walking around her in slow circles, like a predator circling its prey. He appeared to be examining her. Anna was trying her best to not panic. All she wanted to do was run, but she knew she couldn't. Captain Kurotsuchi looked at the Head Captain, he nodded and ordered the room to be cleared of everyone but the captains.

"Is there anything you can do, Kisuke? Please help her!" Ichigo pleaded as they were lead out of the hall into the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." Kisuke answered. He thought for a second, "Maybe there is something." He quickly turned around and went back into the hall. He went up to the Head Captain. Before he even had a chance to speak, the Head Captain ordered him out. "She has the right to an advocate! I volunteer." Kisuke stated adamantly.

"You no longer have any right to be part of a Captains meeting. Leave!" ordered the Head Captain in his quiet but stern tone.

"No, I will not leave her unprotected! This isn't a Captains meeting with her here, it is a trial. She needs an advocate!" Kisuke demanded.

"Leave now or you will be taken into custody. You are not supposed to be in the soul society to begin with, let alone meddling in our affairs." Stated the Head Captain coldly.

"I'm not leaving –" Kisuke started but was interrupted by Anna.

"Kisuke, Stop. I'll be fine. I knew this was the most likely outcome of me coming here. I came anyway. It was my choice to do my duty or run, I chose to do the honorable thing and I accept the consequences. Please do not sacrifice your self for me, just go, I will be fine." Anna told him with a firm but gentile tone. Anna had finally looked up from the ground.

"Kisuke, you may stay, but you can not interfere." The Head Captain told him.

"But -" Captain Kurotsuchi attempted to protest.

"My word is final. I do not even think she is the one you are looking for. Start your questioning." The Head Captain ordered.

Over the next few grueling hours Captain Kurotsuchi kept asking Anna how she got her abilities, about her Zanpakuto, and what she knew of the phenomenon. "So, how do you have a Zanpakuto?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked her again.

Anna had finally had enough, "For the fiftieth time, I DON'T KNOW!" Anna bellowed in frustration.

"I have ways of probing your memory, Stop lying! Tell me what I want to know." Captain Kurotsuchi threatened her.

"You can restore my memory? Why didn't you say that at the beginning! I would have volunteered for the procedure! I want to know about my past, do you know what it is like to have a void where you should have a life? I would give anything to remember my parents, my childhood!" Anna stated emphatically. This was the first time since he started that she showed emotion. That was not the response Captain Kurotsuchi was expecting. He started circling her again slowly, debating how to proceed.

Kisuke asked the Head Captain if they would let Anna have a break, Captain Kurotsuchi was obviously not getting anywhere with his questioning and Anna was looking weak and exhausted. Captain Kurotsuchi stopped behind Anna examining her wound through her clothing. "You have had this wound for a while and it is still not healing?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked Anna. Before she had a chance to respond, he ripped the back of her Shihakushō and stripped it down to her waist so he could get a better look.

Anna let out a small whimper and quickly used her good arm to cover her now exposed ample chest as much as she could. Anna put her head down and closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek. She retreated into a part of her mind that could not feel or experience what she thought was coming next. With any luck she hoped to not have a memory of it either.

There were many startled gasps in response to what Captain Kurotsuchi had just done. Kisuke ran to Anna and shoved Captain Kurotsuchi away from her. He then quickly removed his Haori and used it to cover her. Captain Unohana went to Anna to see how she could help her.

"You were told not to interfere Kisuke! I was examining her wound!" Captain Kurotsuchi bellowed indignantly. He started to walk toward Anna to continue his examination. Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake flash stepped in-between him and Anna with their katanas drawn. Their looks clearly stated they were not going to let him anywhere near her. Captain Kurotsuchi glared at them and kept walking toward Anna. Captain Komamura stepped in as well, also had his katana drawn. Captain Kurotsuchi kept advancing so Captain Komamura put his blade to Captain Kurotsuchi's neck to make his point. "The girl is just a research specimen, why this reaction? Out of my way." Captain Kurotsuchi demanded as he pushed Captain Komamura's blade away and advanced on Anna again.

"Research specimen?! She is a girl! You had no right to violate her like that!" Captain Ukitake declared. Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't going to listen to them. Captain Zaraki had enough. He grabbed Captain Kurotsuchi by the collar and threw him backwards into the wall forty feet away. Captain Kurotsuchi landed with a large crash and a cloud of dust and debris flew everywhere.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Anna?" Kisuke asked her softly. There was no response from Anna. He shook her shoulders gently and there was still no response. "Captain Unohana, what's wrong with her?" Kisuke asked very concerned.

"I would almost describe it as a catatonic state. I have seen this before, what has this poor girl been through?" Captain Unohana asked Kisuke. "Anna? Anna, it's okay, you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you." Captain Unohana kept talking to Anna in her soft gentle tone.

The Head Captain and Suì-Fēng, the Captain of squad two, came over to Anna. "Captain Unohana, is she alright?" the Head Captain asked concerned.

"I am worried about her wounds, I would like to take her back to the squad four barracks and treat her." Captain Unohana requested firmly but respectfully.

"Yes, you may take her and have her treated." The Head Captain stated then addressing Kisuke. "You have been around her for a while now, do you think she is a danger?" the Head Captain already knew the answer Kisuke would give, Anna had just saved the Head Captain as well.

"No, she is not a danger. I have seen her repeatedly put herself in danger to help and save others. If anything, she is a danger to herself because she is willing to sacrifice herself to save people." Kisuke responded adamantly.

"Captain Unohana, treat her then release her into Kisuke's custody. Kisuke, will you accept responsibility for her?" the Head Captain inquired.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Captain Yamamoto." Kisuke replied graciously.

"Kisuke, could you please go get my lieutenant, I think I am going to need her help in moving Anna." Captain Unohana asked him. He nodded in response and quickly left to find Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Thank you, Head Captain." Anna said scarcely above a whisper.

The Head Captain looked Anna in the eye, "Child, I am so sorry. He had no right to do that and he will be dealt with accordingly." Stated the Head Captain. He then looked at Captain Unohana, "Please keep me informed of her status." She nodded in acknowledgement. He then addressed the captains, "This stays at the captains level, that is an order." He turned and left the room. Captain Zaraki and Captain Komamura followed him with a kidō restrained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Come on, let's go and see what we can do for your wound." Captain Unohana told Anna in her gentle soft-spoken voice.

Kisuke had come out to the courtyard looking for Lieutenant Kotetsu. Ichigo quickly came over to find out what is going on. Between the loud crash earlier and what he was feeling from Anna, he was extremely concerned. Before he could even try to start asking questions, Kisuke stated, "Anna's fine for now, I need to find Isane. Retsu needs her." He quickly located and rushed over to her.

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku rushed over to Anna, their "Are you okay?" and "I'm so sorry." were overlapping. Anna looked uncomfortable and pulled the haori covering her tighter and she was starting to tremble. Captain Unohana saw her reaction and asked them to give her some space. She then shooed all of the men out of the room. As they were leaving, Isane and Kisuke were entering. "Uh, you had better not go in, Kisuke, Retsu just asked us to leave." Captain Kyōraku stated.

"Why is Suì-Fēng still in there then?" Kisuke asked confused.

"Just the men were asked to leave." Captain Kyōraku responded.

Ichigo was watching the group's reactions. He wanted to find out what happened and where was Anna but he was told to keep his feelings for her hidden. Captain Ukitake saw Ichigo's reaction and started to walk over to him.

"Jūshirō?" Captain Kyōraku questioned. "What are you going to do?"

"Ichigo should know what happened." Captain Ukitake answered.

"Jūshirō, we have orders and why should he know?" Captain Kyōraku asked confused.

Captain Ukitake laughed softly. "They like each other, you don't see that? That is why Anna gave herself up, Ichigo was about to come help her. Anyway, this _is_ Ichigo, he will find out anyway, isn't it better he finds out in a controlled environment?" Captain Ukitake walked over to Ichigo, "come and walk with me." They went to a quiet part of the courtyard and sat down on a stone bench. "I am defying a direct order from the Head Captain by telling you this however I think you should know what happened. You can not repeat it to anyone, even Rukia. First, you need to promise me that you will not try to take vengeance, it has been handled by the captains and you are NOT to interfere, understand?" Ichigo nodded. Captain Ukitake explained what happened.

"Can we go and see her?" Ichigo requested. Captain Ukitake could tell Ichigo was angry but was more concerned for Anna.

"We can try however I don't know if Retsu will allow her visitors yet. She is trying to heal her wounds." Captain Ukitake answered. They went back to the group. Most of the group had dispersed, only Captain Kyōraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and the lieutenant of squad five, Momo Hinamori were still in the courtyard.

"Where is Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he wanted to check on something and he would catch up with us later." Renji answered.

"Are we going to go visit Anna?" Rukia inquired. Ichigo nodded and the group proceeded to the squad four barracks. They found out where she was and went to her room.

Isane was standing by the door. Ichigo asked if they could see her but Isane said the Captain Unohana gave strict orders that no one is to be let in, no matter who they are. Ichigo kept pleading and finally asked her to ask Anna if she wanted them to visit. Their conversation was getting rather loud, Anna heard Ichigo and jumped off the treatment bed. She almost knocked Isane over to get to Ichigo. Anna almost tackled Ichigo in a hug. As he was holding her, he saw her wound up close for the first time. He was even more concerned about her.

Captain Unohana came out of the treatment room and told Anna she needed to go back in and Ichigo could come as well if Anna wanted. Anna grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him into the room. He grabbed a stool and sat at the head of the table and Anna climbed back on the table so Captain Unohana could continue treatment.

"What's wrong Retsu?" Captain Kyōraku asked concerned. He could see the look in her eyes and it wasn't good.

Captain Unohana closed the door. "Yoruichi was right, kidō has no affect on her. She also no longer has any spiritual pressure. She is only holding her form by using her life energy." Captain Unohana stated with much concern.

"No spiritual pressure? None at all? How is she not dead?" Captain Kyōraku asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe because she also has a physical body she is hanging on longer." Captain Unohana responded softly.

"What are you saying, Captain Unohana?" Rukia asked.

Captain Unohana had a sad distant look for a few seconds. "Anna is dying, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"How long?" Renji asked.

"A few hours, maybe a half a day at most." Captain Unohana stated with sadness in her voice.

"Captain Unohana, if you were able to treat her immediately, would it have helped?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. He was standing in the doorway across the hall from Anna's room. He was hoping the incident earlier that kept her from treating Anna was not a factor.

"No Tōshirō, my kidō has no effect at all. It would not have made a difference." Captain Unohana told him gently.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded. A girl who looked to be about 17 appeared behind him. She was wearing a treatment garment as well. She was tall, thin, with green eyes and messy silver hair. "What's going on Tōshirō?" she asked him.

"It's that girl I was telling you about earlier, Lil." Captain Hitsugaya responded. He asked Rangiku what happened in the meeting. Captain Kyōraku reminded her she couldn't say.

"What captain's meeting? I wasn't that hurt, you should have gone Tōshirō." Lilly stated. She looked at Momo, "I will need your report asap, please."

"Yes, Captain Greenscale. The emergency meeting was only called this morning and you were still resting. I did leave you a note." Momo answered.

"Captain? You were reinstated?" Renji asked surprised.

"It's a long story and has not been officially announced yet." Captain Greenscale responded. She looked at Tōshirō, "I still don't see why you didn't go."

Tōshirō groaned, "It's a long story, can I tell you later in private?"

"What did you do _now_, Tōshirō?!" Lilly sighed, "You just got out of the Head Captain's doghouse with that incident with my sister."

"Can we _please_ talk about this later?" pleaded Tōshirō.

"Wait, why couldn't Rangiku give you a report? You are a captain" Lilly asked confused.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?" Captain Hitsugaya asked he let out a frustrated sigh. "Rangiku is the acting captain of squad ten right now, I have been put on leave temporally."

"What the _HELL_ did you do?!" Captain Greenscale almost yelled. "Were you even going to tell me?" Captain Greenscale demanded.

"This is why I wanted to talk with you in private!" Captain Hitsugaya barked back at her.

Captain Kyōraku cleared his throat. Captain Greenscale looked around and blushed, "We will talk about this later." She told him sternly. She looked at Captain Unohana, "Maybe I can help Anna, my healing abilities are different than everyone else's here." Captain Greenscale asked trying to change the subject.

"No Lilly, you are still recovering." Captain Unohana answered her.

"I will be fine, please at least let me see if I can help." Captain Greenscale pleaded.

"Absolutely not Lilly, Nothing has worked on Anna so far and I will not risk you as well. Your healing abilities also use your life energy and you barley have enough to sustain yourself right now, I don't want to loose both of you today." Captain Unohana said firmly.

"You don't have to loose either of them." Kisuke interrupted. Everyone looked at him, what did he know that Captain Unohana did not. "The reason she is not healing is her and her Zanpakuto need to heal her simultaneously. He is unconscious so that is why she has not healed."

"We already knew that Kisuke, how does that help her, do you have a way to wake up her Zanpakuto?" Renji asked.

"When Yoruichi, you, Orihime, me and anyone else who has tried to heal her, we were only healing one half, both body and soul need to be healed simultaneously as separate entities. As near as I can figure, they can be united when they are healing, but if an outside force is healing her, the body and soul need to be separate and be healed the same way at the same time. I have seen her heal, it doesn't take long if they both halves can heal."

"So that's why it took her so long to heal the first few times, one or both of them was unconscious." Rukia thought out loud.

"Exactly. Captain Unohana, we need to take her soul back to her body. You should be able to save her." Kisuke stated. They all went into Anna's room to tell her the good news.

"That makes sense," Anna stated, "Kisuke, I feel a big 'but' coming. What have you not told me?" Anna asked him as Ichigo helped her sit up.

Kisuke sighed, "Anna, can you go to your soul space and check on Benifenikkusu for me?" Kisuke asked her.

"Uh, sure." Anna replied as she closed her eyes. "Kisuke, why can't I go into my soul space?" Anna asked. He just looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm not a soul reaper anymore, am I?" Anna said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry Anna." Was all Kisuke could say.

"Actually, it's okay. I served my purpose." Anna stated without emotion. Ichigo reached over, held her hand and gave it a gentile squeeze.

"Oh, Anna." Rukia said.

"I'm so sorry." Captain Ukitake whispered apologetically. The rest of the group had the same expression.

"Why am I the only one who is okay with this? I am just moving on to a new stage of my life." Anna said unemotionally.

"You were able to give me back my powers, can't you do the same for her?" Ichigo questioned.

"It was different with you, Ichigo. We knew how you originally awakened your powers. It has to be done the same way for it to work for her, and I'm sorry but even she doesn't know how she has soul reaper powers." Captain Kyōraku answered.

"We can worry about how to restore her soul reaper half later, if she is not treated soon her soul reaper half will be the least of our worries." Captain Unohana stated.

Ichigo helped Anna to her feet. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Actually, I feel fine, just a little tired." Anna responded softly. Captain Unohana gave her a standard black Shihakushō so she could travel. She came out of her room, "Black is _so_ not my color. I feel weird, like I am going to a funeral." Anna joked.

Captain Unohana, Isane, Rukia, Renji, Kisuke, Ichigo and Anna proceeded to the Senkaimon to return the world of the living. Anna couldn't use flash step so the journey took longer than they expected. They finally returned to Kisuke's and Anna went to her room. She was trying not to show how much the walk had taken out of her. She laid down next to her body and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: New Life

**Chapter Nineteen: New Life**

When Captain Unohana, Isane, Rukia, Renji, Kisuke, Ichigo and Anna returned to Kisuke's, she informed the group that healing Anna was going to take a while and they are not to be disturbed. Captain Unohana and Isane went into Anna's room. After few hours had gone by; Uryu, Chad, and Orihime had heard about what had happened with Anna and came over. It was nearly noon the next day when Captain Unohana came out of Anna's room. "Where is Kisuke?" she asked. Captain Unohana looked extremely concerned.

"What's wrong Captain Unohana? It didn't work, did it?" Ichigo inquired with his heart in his throat.

"What? No, Anna is almost healed, Isane is finishing up, she will be fine. I need to talk to him about something else." Captain Unohana replied shortly and hurried off to talk with Kisuke.

Ichigo quickly went into Anna's room with the hope Isane would not throw him out. She was still using kidō on Anna's human half. Isane was trying to heal the scars on Anna's back but she was having difficulty doing so. He went over to Anna's soul reaper half, it looked like she was sleeping. Ichigo didn't want to wake Anna so he went over to the chair at the desk and sat down quietly. A little while later, Isane finished as much as she could then finally addressed Ichigo's presence. "Anna should be fine with more rest. We were able to heal her wounds. I only wish there was something more we could do for her." Isane said softly.

"Thank you for everything. At least she will live." Ichigo replied quietly. Isane gave him a weak smile, turned and left the room. He went over to Anna and sat down and put his hand on hers. A few minutes passed before she stirred and sleepily looked at him. "Hi, welcome back, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I'm still very tired, but otherwise I'm okay. At least my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." Anna quietly replied with a smile s she rubbed her shoulder.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked.

Anna smiled at him, "I guess I will be…" Anna answered.

"Huh? what do you… Oh..." Ichigo laughed, he forgot she was still in soul reaper form, she wouldn't be hungry. "Well, are you ready?" Ichigo asked gently.

Anna knew what he meant; ready to become a normal human. "Ready as ever, I guess." Anna answered sadly. Anna wanted to stay a soul reaper but if she did, she would die because she cannot support both bodies without the help of Benifenikkusu. She closed her eyes and touched her body's shoulder. Her soul disintegrated into light particles and entered her body. Anna tried to sit up but she was really woozy. She felt strange, for the first time since she could remember she didn't at least feel Benifenikkusu presence. "I'm going to need a few minutes, maybe you could go and get us something to eat." Anna suggested.

"Sure, what would you like?" Ichigo answered. He remembered how he felt after he lost his powers; it was going to take time for her to adjust.

"Burgers?" Anna suggested.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit." Ichigo stated and exited the room.

Anna tried to stand, but was still a little unsteady. She felt disgusting, it had been more than a week since she had had a shower. Her red hair was stringy and very oily. Anna grabbed a black denim skort and pale blue peasant top with ¾ bell sleeves then located her towel and went to take a shower.

Anna was swarmed when she left her room. There were so many overlapping questions, well wishes, and sympathy comments. Rukia saw she was trying to go take a shower and told everyone to let her have some space. "I'll be fine, just need to take it one day at a time. Thank you all for supporting me." Anna said softly. She just needed to be alone right now to sort out everything that just happened. She excused herself and went off to take her shower.

About twenty minutes later Ichigo had returned with lunch for them. Anna had finished her shower and was standing at the main counter. Her wet red hair was up in a high ponytail. Ichigo went over to her and started to unpack their lunch. "Ichigo, could we please eat outside? I've been cooped inside for far too long."

Ichigo smiled at her, "Sure, you want to go down to the river?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun." Anna responded with a big smile.

"No, you're not." Kisuke stated firmly from the other side of the counter.

"What?" Anna questioned in disbelief. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Anna, you are still recovering from a serious injury and you are mortal now, it is too dangerous. You can stay here, maybe go to the training grounds if you want a picnic." Kisuke suggested firmly.

Anna's expression was _'you have got to be kidding me!'_. She took a sharp breath to try to calm herself down. "Kisuke, thank you for caring and trying to keep me safe. I promise not to overdo it and I will have an escort." Anna motioned at Ichigo. "He will be there to protect me, I will be fine." Anna stated.

"Anna, I don't know. You shouldn't push yourself." Kisuke countered.

"Please!" Anna begged.

Kisuke sighed, "Fine, Ichigo, have her home by 8 o'clock." He stated reluctantly.

"Yes dad, thanks." Anna said half sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Anna grabbed Ichigo's wrist and quickly tried to leave before Kisuke could change his mind.

"Now I know why I never had kids…" Kisuke sighed. "_I_ would never make it through their teen years."

"You were a captain, it is the same thing." Captain Unohana said in her quiet way with a slight smile.

Ichigo and Anna made their way down to the river bank. They sat in their usual spot and Ichigo handed her a burger. They ate in silence for a while. "So, Dad?" Ichigo asked Anna about her comment to Kisuke.

Anna almost choked on her soda. "Well, the way he was acting, it fit." Anna responded with a laugh. "In all fairness, I know he was just trying to protect me, but I have been on my own since I can remember. I don't need someone to protect me."

"That's not true Anna, you have never been on your own, you always had Benifenikkusu with you. That is why Kisuke is concerned about you. Also that is why I am concerned for you as well. This is going to be a hard transition for you." Ichigo told her as he gently grasped her hand. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

After they finished their lunch they walked along the river in silence for a while holding hands. Ichigo finally tried to break the silence. "Anna, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? If you ever need someone, I want you to know that I am here for you."

Anna stopped and turned toward him, "I know." Anna replied quietly. She didn't know why but she felt herself pulling away from him.

Ichigo saw the look in her eyes, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Anna tried to force a smile, "It's not you and please don't be sorry. I know I can go to you and I thank you for that." Anna replied quietly.

Ichigo smiled at her and gently pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and let him. Anna rested her head on his chest. She felt safe with him. He felt her relax. A gentle breeze blew her bangs over her face which he quickly brushed behind her ear. Ichigo put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. Their eyes met and the world faded away. Anna felt the strange sensation of her heart beating very fast yet stopped at the same time. She closed her eyes, he leaned in gently and their lips met. Her heart jumped as did his. Ichigo pulled her closer with his left arm and had his other hand on her cheek. Anna rested her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart racing as fast as hers. At the end of their embrace, he looked in her eyes and her heart melted. Anna knew she needed to tell him everything, she just didn't know where to begin.

Ichigo saw her look, "I'm sorry…" he started to apologize.

Anna smiled at him, "For what?" Anna questioned. She tenderly held his hands. She looked away, he squeezed her hands and she looked back. "There is so much I want, need, to tell you." Anna took a deep breath, "I don't even know where to start…" she bit her lower lip.

"Why don't you start with what you told Rukia?" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh, that, sure. I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you found out, but I think you already know." Anna said softly.

"Why do you think I know? Rukia never told me." Ichigo whispered softly as he held her hand.

"I know she didn't, just…" Anna paused briefly thinking of how to say it.

"Are you trying to tell me about your hollow mask?" Ichigo asked.

Anna sighed, "I was afraid you had seen that, I'm surprised you are still talking to me." Anna stated quietly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he pulled her closer.

Anna didn't know how to respond. "Hollows are the enemy…"

"Do you think you are the only person who has a mask? There are a lot more than you think." Ichigo replied. Anna was surprised by his answer; she had never thought that anyone else could have a mask. "I have one too, it took me a while to master it, but it does help."

Anna couldn't believe it. "What? Master it? You have a …? But…" Anna stammered.

Ichigo smiled at her, "Yes, you can master it, I can teach you." He gasped when he realized what he said. "Anna, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it will take everyone a while to adjust." Anna smiled at him. "Hollow mask huh? And I thought you would never talk to me again if you found out." Anna stated with a relieved smile.

Ichigo pulled her tighter and brushed her bangs behind her ear. "Never." Ichigo whispered tenderly. They just stood there for a while in each others arms. He could tell there was still something bothering her.

Anna knew she had to tell him about her past. She told him she needed to tell him something else. They went over to a bench and sat down. Anna told him what had happened to her and she was tears by the end. He pulled her into a tender hug. "No one will ever hurt you like that again, I promise." Ichigo whispered in her ear. They sat there for a while. Ichigo tenderly held her as she cried.

It was getting late and Anna could not move as fast as she used to, so they started back to Kisuke's. They held hands and talked the whole way back. They arrived just before 7:45. Kisuke looked surprised they were back on time. Ichigo and Anna said their good-byes and he left to go home.

"So, how are you doing?" Kisuke asked Anna. She just smiled in return. _"Oh, great, what happened with them today? Never mind, I don't want to know."_ Ichigo thought. "You should get some rest. If you are hungry, I can get you something."

"I'm fine, thank you for everything, Kisuke." Anna replied softly. She turned and went to her room. Her mind was racing, she wondered if she would be able to fall asleep, she didn't realize how weak she still was. Anna laid down and was asleep a few seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Ichigo stopped by the next morning to walk to school with Anna however she was still asleep. He left her a note, kissed her forehead then left for school. She was still sleeping when he stopped by afterschool as well. Kisuke reminded him that Captain Unohana said she would need rest.

Anna finally woke up mid-afternoon the following day. She saw the note Ichigo had left her to call him when she was awake. She left her room and went to look for Kisuke. Anna found him in the dining room talking with Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku, and Captain Zaraki. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Anna stated apologetically.

"It's good to see you are alright." Captain Ukitake responded.

"Anna, please join us, we were talking about you anyway." Captain Kyōraku added.

"Um, is that a good thing?" Anna asked half joking.

"How are you feeling?" Kisuke inquired as she sat down.

"I still feel tired, but I am doing better." Anna answered. "I feel bad I missed Ichigo this morning."

Kisuke laughed, "Anna, that was yesterday."

"Well that explains why I'm starving. Has everyone eaten? I could make lunch." Anna suggested.

"That's okay, Anna. We were just about to leave." Captain Kyōraku responded.

Anna excused herself from the table and went to the kitchen to make lunch for herself. She glanced at the wall clock as she was making her sandwich. It was too early to call Ichigo because he was still in class. She finished her sandwich and grabbed a change of clothes so she could take a shower.

Anna called Ichigo when she knew he was out of class and he came over after school with her homework. After they were done with their homework, it was too late to go out so Anna made a quick dinner for them. After dinner, they said their goodbyes. The next morning they walked to school together and Ichigo traded desks with the person sitting next to her so they could sit together in class.

For the next week, they were inseparable. After Calculus class, Ichigo and Anna were talking by his locker. Rukia came running up, "Ichigo, we need to go."

"Oh no, is it back?" Anna asked concerned.

"What, no. You can't sense it?" Rukia asked confused.

"No, I have lost all of my abilities, I won't even be able to see any of you if you are not in your gigais." Anna said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Please be careful." Anna responded. "What is it?" she asked Rukia.

"A Menos." Rukia stated.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Ichigo told her as he pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her. Ichigo and Rukia left to destroy the Menos.

As they were going to where the Menos was, Rukia asked Ichigo what he was thinking as well, was this connected to the phenomenon earlier. They hadn't seen a Menos in a while and it was strange that it was by itself. They found it and Ichigo was able to easily defeat it. They were on their way back to school when Rukia received a hell butterfly message that they needed to go to the soul society.

Ichigo called Anna to let her know that he would not be back in time to walk her home. Anna said that Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Renji were all going over to Kisuke's to study for their upcoming tests so she would not have to walk alone.

Rukia and Ichigo went to Kisuke's so they could use the Senkaimon to get to the soul society and they returned a few hours later. They could hear Uryu and Anna arguing very loudly and went to find out what was wrong. They went to the meeting room, which had five white boards and a long table in it. Uryu and Anna were still yelling at each other. Chad, Renji, and Orihime were sitting on the other side of the table.

"- can't do it like that!" Uryu yelled.

"Yes you can! Just because it is different than the way you were taught doesn't make it wrong!" Anna yelled back in frustration.

"It's math! There is only the right way!" Uryu barked back in annoyance.

"Would you shut your mouth and open your mind!" Anna screamed in irritation. "Just make up a problem and try to solve it both ways."

"Your way doesn't work!" Uryu growled back.

Anna glared at Uryu, "Then prove it! Make up a problem and solve it both ways. You will come up with the same answer!"

"Fine, just to prove you wrong! Your way doesn't work!" Uryu erased a section of whiteboard and started to write a Calculus problem.

"What's going on?" Ichigo whispered to Orihime.

"They have been arguing for an hour about how to solve a calculus problem." Orihime sighed in exasperation. "My head is hurting and I'm not even in the class."

"They've already given me a headache and I've only been here for a few minutes." Rukia stated. Orihime giggled at her comment and Anna noticed this. She calmed down and was able to feel where Ichigo was. Anna smiled in his direction.

"That's not possible! How did – but – it should not have worked." A stunned Uryu babbled. What took him almost ten minutes to solve his way only took him a minute Anna's way.

"I applied P-Chem to it." Anna smiled smugly.

"That was just a fluke. You're still wrong!" Uryu grumbled as he was coming up with another problem and writing it on the board.

"He can't stand to be wrong, especially to a girl." Rukia joked. The group quietly laughed at her joke.

Anna looked over at them, "You know that is not fair!" she looked at Orihime, "What was the joke, or do I want to know?" Renji, Chad, and Orihime gave Anna a confused look. Uryu was finishing up the problem in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Anna has already lost all her abilities, she can't even see us anymore if we are not in our gigais." Rukia stated. They all looked at Anna.

"Um, now what?" Anna asked concerned, she didn't like the way they were looking at her.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had already lost your powers." Uryu apologized.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "We all knew this was going to happen."

There was an uncomfortable silence that was broken by Kisuke as he stood in the doorway, "Anna, it's after seven, when were you planning on making dinner?" Kisuke inquired.

Anna looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late. Were you able to get everything on my list?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but do you know how hard it was to get potatoes?" Kisuke laughed.

"Thanks Kisuke, I'll start dinner right now." Anna responded. Kisuke turned to leave just as Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku entered. They, along with Captain Greenscale, had come back with Ichigo and Rukia through the Senkaimon.

"Would you like some help?" Orihime asked.

"Yes please. I would greatly appreciate it." Anna responded. Orihime started gathering her homework as Anna turned to go to the kitchen to start on dinner. She walked past Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku who were standing at the door without acknowledging their presence.

"Either she is mad at us or she lost her powers already." Captain Hitsugaya observed.

Ichigo looked away sadly. "Yes, her powers are gone." He responded. "I should get my body and you should be in your gigais so she can see you." Ichigo suggested.

"Hello Anna." Captain Greenscale greeted Anna with a smile as they passed in the hallway. Anna walked by without a reaction. "Anna?"

Captain Hitsugaya had left the meeting room and was walking toward Captain Greenscale. "Lil, she can't see you anymore." Captain Hitsugaya stated quietly. "We need to talk to Kisuke about a replacement gigai for you." They left to find Kisuke.

Anna quickly went to work in the kitchen. By the time Orihime, Chad, and Uryu arrived a few minutes later, the kitchen was a disaster. There were pots and pans scattered all over, a sack of potatoes sat next to the sink on the floor. A pile of carrots, radishes, onions, garlic, asparagus, mushrooms, and celery were next to the sink waiting to be washed. Anna was standing at the island kitchen counter expertly deboning chicken breasts.

Orihime gasped looking around at the clutter. "Where would you like me to start?"

Uryu was still staring in disbelief. "Would you like my help as well?"

"Yes please. I'll need all the help I can get if we want to eat before midnight." Anna stated with a laugh. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku arrived in the kitchen. Anna quickly thought about what jobs to assign people to as she was finishing up the last of the twenty chicken breasts. She went to the sink and washed her hands.

"We can help too, I'm starving!" Renji exclaimed.

Uryu groaned and glared at Renji. "Anna, where do you want me?" Uryu asked, trying desperately not to acknowledge Renji.

"Ichigo and Renji, could you start washing the potatoes. When you are done, peel them, cut them into quarters and put them in this large pot." Anna stated as she handed Ichigo a twenty quart soup pot. "This should be big enough."

"Okay, sure." Ichigo stated hesitantly. He had never peeled a vegetable in his life. Ichigo whispered to Renji as they walked over to the sink, "Have you ever peeled these things before?"

"Damn, I was hoping you did." Renji responded. "What's a potato?"

"Peelers are in the third drawer to the right of the stove." Anna called after them. "Uryu and Orihime, I'll show you how to prepare the meat in a minute. Rukia, Chad, and Rangiku, Could you work on the vegetables? Use everything there but the Asparagus. Wash, peel when necessary, and cut the vegetables into bite sized pieces." She handed Chad a pot as big as the one she gave Ichigo. "Okay, onto the meat." Anna explained how to make the steak rollups and bacon wrapped chicken. She handed Uryu a stack of roasting pans. Anna went to another counter and started to make biscuits.

Rangiku went the sink and Chad handed her the carrots. "Here, start with these." Chad suggested. He went and procured a few cutting boards, knives, and peelers. Chad picked up a washed carrot and quickly peeled it. He handed it to Rukia who diced it.

Renji whispered to Ichigo, "They already have a system, this should not be too hard." They had washed all of their potatoes. "So, do you want to peel or cut?" Renji asked.

"I can try to peel, it doesn't look hard" Ichigo answered.

Anna looked up from her biscuits and she saw the way Ichigo was holding the peeler. "Ichigo! Be careful, you are going -"

"SON OF A -" Ichigo yelled and he peeled the potato and his finger.

"To cut yourself." Anna finished her statement with a sigh. "Don't bleed on the food!" Anna cautioned unemotionally.

Ichigo shot Anna a dirty look. "Thanks for caring sweetheart." Ichigo replied sarcastically. Orihime sent her sprites over to heal him while she continued to work on the chicken. Chad quickly showed them how to properly use the peeler and helped with the potatoes while Rukia and Rangiku finished the vegetables.

Anna finished the biscuits, had the meat in the oven, and started to cook the potatoes and vegetables. She then went to Ichigo to make sure he was okay. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, but there was nothing I could do and I knew Orihime would be able to help you." Anna apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." Ichigo replied as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I didn't realize all the work that went into making dinners like this."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I enjoy doing this. I just lost track of time tonight." One of the seven timers Anna set started buzzing. "Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia, could you please set the table. Chad, Uryu, and Renji, could you get the serving platters. Thank you." Anna asked.

"You set a timer for that?" Ichigo asked with a laugh.

Anna laughed, "Meals like this require timing so everything is prepared and ready at the same time." Anna explained.

Ichigo held Anna closer. "Maybe that should be what you choose for a career, head chef at a fancy restaurant." Ichigo suggested with a soft smile as he brushed her bangs back behind her ear. He gently leaned in and kissed her just as Renji, Uryu, and Chad came back with the serving platters.

"Ugh, get a room!" Renji groaned.

Ichigo ignored him and pulled Anna closer. A timer went off and Anna stopped the embrace. She went over to the stove to get the potatoes. "I can drain that for you." Chad offered. Anna nodded yes. She took the drained potatoes and started to mash them. Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime returned to the kitchen. More timers started going off and Anna was barking out orders.

Anna was trying to finish the potatoes. Renji and Rangiku were starting to argue over which serving spoon went with what dish. "Just put the platters out on the dining room table!" Anna stated with an exasperated sigh. "Renji, could you just clean up the sink area?" Anna asked firmly.

Renji let out an irritated groan, "Fine." He went over to the sink and started cleaning up the vegetable debris. Rangiku came back in and had picked up the plate of biscuits and was carrying them to the dining room. Renji threw a carrot top at her, hitting her in the back.

"Hey!" Rangiku cried out. She quickly turned and launched a biscuit at Renji.

"ENOUGH!" Anna bellowed as she slammed her fists on the table. She accidentally hit the spatula; it flipped out of the bowl launching a large glob of mashed potatoes at the door just as Captain Greenscale was opening in to find out what the ruckus in the kitchen was. The mashed potatoes hit her in the face. The room was immediately quiet.

Captain Greenscale glared at the room as she wiped the potatoes off her face and flung them to the side accidentally hitting Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hey! Watch it Lil!" exclaimed Captain Hitsugaya as he was trying to wipe the potatoes off of himself.

"Sorry Tōshirō." Captain Greenscale apologized.

"And I thought dinners at your house were crazy Lil. At least I don't need to watch for flying food." Captain Hitsugaya joked.

"I'm so sorry Captain Greenscale!" Anna apologized.

"It's alright Anna." Captain Greenscale said as she was glaring at Renji and Rangiku. "Tōshirō, are we ready to go?" Captain Greenscale asked.

"Yes." Captain Hitsugaya answered her. "Rangiku, I'll be at Lilly's house if I'm needed."

Rangiku nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Anna finished bringing out the serving platters and they say down to eat with a new story to tell.


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Crack in Soul Space

**Chapter Twenty: A Crack in Soul Space**

About a week later, Ichigo was eating lunch in the classroom with Uryu, Chad, Renji, Keigo and Mizuiro. There was a commotion in the hall. A few students were loudly talking about a fight in the schoolyard. Ichigo gave Uryu a concerned look. "I'm sure it is not Anna, she has been behaving herself since, well, her illness." Uryu stated.

"Yes, she sure has been out sick quite a bit since she came here." Mizuiro commented.

"I know you are right Uryu, I just want to make sure it is not her." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you need to give her space, this is only the second lunch you have not been with her in six weeks. Anna is with Rukia, she is looking out for her." Renji stated.

"I know, but -" Ichigo started.

"Hey, come quick, Tatsuki is kicking the shit out some red haired girl!" A student in the hallway yelled to his friend.

"Or not. Does she always find trouble?" Renji asked.

"Fantastic." Ichigo sighed sarcastically as he quickly jumped off the desk he was sitting on and starting running for the door followed by the others. They had no trouble finding where the fight was, most of the student body had gathered and were watching. Ichigo tried to push his way through the crowd followed by his friends. They finally found their way to the front of the crowd; they could see Tatsuki and Anna were bloody and bruised. Their uniforms were dirty and ripped in multiple places.

Tatsuki took another swing at Anna's head which she blocked and countered with a kick to Tatsuki's ribs. Tatsuki grunted and stumbled backwards. Anna lunged, swinging at Tatsuki's head. Tatsuki grabbed Anna's wrist and flipped Anna over her head throwing her to the ground then punching Anna in her ribs. Anna cried out in pain. She kicked her legs up and knocked Tatsuki back. Anna rolled in a summersault to regain her footing. They were both standing there for a few seconds breathing hard and analyzing each other.

Anna had a sinister grin. The tie holding her hair in a ponytail had broken and her fire red hair was blowing in the breeze giving her an evil appearance. She wiped some on the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. For a fraction of a second, her eyes glinted the same fuchsia as when she was hollowfied. Tatsuki charged at Anna and kicked at her head. Anna dodged the first kick and blocked the follow up kick she missed the first time that spilt her lip. Anna punched Tatsuki's exposed side and she let out a yelp of pain. Anna was getting faster and stronger as the fight progressed.

"We have to stop this, they are going to get injured more or worse they could get expelled." Ichigo stated.

Tatsuki was about to take another swing at Anna but Chad grabbed her from behind lifting her off the ground. "Hey! What? Chad put me down!" Tatsuki yelled but she was not thrashing like he expected.

"Chad! Let her go!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, what the hell? Why are you and Tatsuki fighting?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo? We are not fighting." Anna stated flatly. "Chad put her down! You could hurt her!" Anna demanded.

"Anna!" yelled Ichigo. "If you are not fighting, what the _HELL_ are you doing?"

"Sparing." Anna stated coldly.

"You are as good as Rukia said you were." Tatsuki said with a bit of a laugh as Chad let her go.

"Thank you." Anna said with a smile as she walked over to Tatsuki.

"What just happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure" Uryu responded.

Rukia came running up. "When I said 'try out for the team' I meant after school, in the dojo, not here! Look at the crowd you two gathered!" Rukia said concerned.

"I thought she was going to be like Orihime, but Anna can really fight. You can definitely join the team. We can use another girl with skills like that." Tatsuki stated.

Anna smiled in response. "I'm sorry, I guess we did get a little carried away. Do you have another uniform? I can get you one at the student store if you don't have one." Anna offered.

"With what money? You live in a cave!" Renji blurted out. Rukia elbowed Renji in his ribs. "What?" Renji said as he glared at her.

Anna laughed, "I lived there because that was comfortable for me, not because I did not have money. This school is not free, nor are the books or uniforms." Anna responded. "Anyway, I live at Kisuke's now."

Her friends looked completely surprised. Before they had a chance to question her about her wealth, the headmaster walked you to them. "Tatsuki, are you alright?" he asked as he glared at Anna. Addressing Anna, "Come with me, you miscreant. I knew we never should have let you in this school."

Ichigo went to Anna's side. He was about to defend Anna but Anna shot him a look that said to stay quiet. Tatsuki quickly intervened. "Headmaster, please do not be mad at Anna, this is my fault." Tatsuki started.

"No Tatsuki, this is my fault." Anna stated.

"This neither of your faults, if I had not have suggested Anna join the sparing team, this would not have happened." Rukia stated.

"Wait, this was sparing?" the headmaster questioned. He looked at the condition of Tatsuki and Anna. "You were able to hold your own against Tatsuki?" He questioned Anna.

"Actually, she was beating me." Tatsuki admitted. "Please do not expel her, this was not her fault. I should have taken Anna to the dojo to test her. I underestimated her abilities."

"I'm sorry, I went too far." Anna apologized using her sad puppy dog eyes that started to tear up.

"I see." Stated the headmaster. "Get yourselves cleaned up before class."

As Anna turned away, her apologetic look shifted to a smug grin. Tatsuki and Anna walked off together to buy new uniforms and take a shower before their next class.

"You were supposed to be watching her, not almost getting her expelled." Ichigo told Rukia harshly.

"Ichigo, that is uncalled for!" Orihime snapped back, "Rukia was trying to help Anna! She was trying to get Anna into the club to help her adjust. Anna needs more than just you in her life Ichigo!"

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned. He was hurt by her comment.

"Ichigo, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Anna is a natural fighter, it made sense for her to use her skills." Rukia explained.

"And Anna in not in any trouble now. Did you see the look in the headmaster's eyes? He was counting his trophies." Uryu stated.

Later that day Ichigo, Anna, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were going back to Kisuke's to study after school. When they arrived, Kisuke immediately approached them as they came through the front door and told them that the phenomenon was back. He had found a way to detect it and created an early warning system. Kisuke looked at Anna with concern, this was the first time she would not be able to help.

Anna looked at Ichigo, then at the group. "What are you waiting for, go!" the group branched off, Uryu, Chad and Orihime left for the park. Rukia and Renji left to go in their soul reaper forms. Ichigo went over to Anna and gave her a gentle hug. "Be careful." She whispered tenderly in his ear. He left to go into his soul reaper form. Anna looked in Ichigo's direction as he was leaving.

"Can she see you?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Not as a soul reaper, but we can sense the other." Ichigo replied. They left for the park.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked Anna when the others had gone.

"Yeah, I wish I could help," Anna sighed, "but it is what it is."

Kisuke left Anna alone to her thoughts. She sat down and started to make a study guide for their Chemistry test. _"Well, at least I can be useful somehow."_ She thought. Anna was lost in thought when she all of a sudden felt dizzy. She put her head down on the book and closed her eyes. When Anna opened her eyes, she was in her soul space! She looked around in disbelief. How was this possible? Was she dreaming? _"Ben!"_ she thought and ran off to where she left him by the fire.

Kazuki was kneeling near Benifenikkusu. "What are you doing to him?!" yelled Anna.

"Trying to help. Calm down." Kazuki answered in a calm and even tone.

"You ran off, how are you here now?" a confused Anna asked as she came running up. Benifenikkusu was still unconscious.

"I didn't 'run off', I went for help. Benifenikkusu was not getting any better." He answered with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"Get help? How?" Anna inquired.

"I have my ways and connections. If you want to help him, help me." Kazuki told her firmly but gently.

_"Can I trust him?"_ Anna questioned herself. _"He was kind to Benifenikkusu and he did come back."_

As if Kazuki was reading her mind, he responded, "Anna, I'm not going to hurt him. I only came back to help him. Please, I need you right now."

"Okay, how can I help?" Anna asked hesitantly as she knelt down at Benifenikkusu's head.

"I don't even know if this will work now, but, here, give this to him." Kazuki handed Anna a vile of liquid that looked like ink and smelled like formaldehyde.

"Oh, gross! It smells like that frog I dissected in Biology class last week!" Anna exclaimed as she tried not to get sick. "If this is poison…"

"Shut up and give it to him!" Kazuki yelled at Anna.

"Why didn't you? If this is some sick way of making me kill him…" Anna was having second thoughts about listing to Kazuki.

"Anna, he is fading fast and I don't have time to explain. Please just give it to him." Kazuki pleaded but he could tell she was not going to without some explanation. "It strengthens the bond between a Zanpakuto and its master, in doing that you should be able he heal him."

Anna looked away, "Kazuki, I've lost my abilities, I can't even heal myself." Anna answered sadly.

"Please, just trust me, I know you don't have any reason to but please give it to him." Kazuki begged. Anna didn't know what to do. "I could have given it to him, but he is your Zanpakuto. I didn't want to jeopardize bond you two have. He is going to die if you do nothing, at least if you give it to him you are giving him a chance."

Anna closed her eyes, _"I hope I am doing the right thing."_ She thought as she gently tilted Benifenikkusu's head up and pored the liquid into his mouth. Agonizing seconds went by with no reaction, Benifenikkusu's breathing was getting shallower and finally stopped. "No, Ben, NO!" Anna screamed. She knelt there for a while holding his lifeless body sobbing.

Kazuki tried to comfort her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I tried to get back as fast as I could. When I did, you could no longer see me and I couldn't come back to your soul space." Anna stood up and faced Kazuki. She was trying to stop crying. He pulled her into a hug like Ben used to. That made her start sobbing again.

"Thank you for trying." Anna choked out through her tears and kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

When Anna had calmed down, Kazuki said, "You know, your boyfriend is a pest. Every time I tried to come back he almost caught me. I finally needed to release a Menos to distract him."

"That was you? I would appreciate it if you would not try to hurt my boyfriend." Anna scolded him.

"I knew he could easily handle it and I also called in a bomb threat to clear the area. I made sure no one would get hurt." Kazuki responded.

"What has happened to the Kazuki I abhorred and detested? Have you found your heart?" Anna teased sarcastically.

"Anna, I am sorry about Ben." Kazuki said as he hugged her again.

"Oh, great, I'm in Hell." Benifenikkusu stated as he saw Anna in Kazuki's arms.

"Ben!" Anna shrieked with joy as she ran to his side. He was still on the ground but he was sitting up. "How? You were dead." Anna couldn't believe he was alive.

"I think I was, I have this horrible taste in my mouth." Benifenikkusu looked at Anna, "it looks like you were healed, that's good. So what happened? And why are you two friends?" Anna and Kazuki looked at each other and laughed. Kazuki handed Ben a glass of water. "We are all here, so I'm guessing we were successful in getting out of it?"

"Yes, it's going to take a while to get you caught up, it's been almost six weeks since then." Anna told him.

"That long? Were you okay?" Benifenikkusu asked Anna with concern.

"I'm fine," Anna stated sadly as she looked away.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ben inquired concerned.

Anna sighed, she didn't know where to start. "I-I-I don't have any abilities anymore." Anna blurted out. "I don't even know how I was able to come into my soul space now; it's been five weeks since I have been able to come here."

"I can answer that one," Kazuki replied smugly. "I was able to find a crack and get back into your soul space. I pulled you here just like we did the last time. I needed you to give Benifenikkusu the medicine, he is your Zanpakuto. If we were able to bring him back, I was pretty sure you would regain your powers. You two do have a strange relationship, I have never heard of a soul reaper and Zanpakuto being this connected. Anna, by giving him the medicine, you were able to share some of your life energy with Benifenikkusu. I wasn't even sure it worked, but I suspected it did because this world should have started to fall apart if Benifenikkusu actually died."

"You knew he wasn't dead? Why didn't you tell me?" Anna demanded.

"As I said, I wasn't sure. If I saw this world start to crumble, I would have left." Kazuki responded arrogantly.

"And leave me behind? I can't get out, you know that!" Anna exclaimed. She couldn't believe his answer.

"I was being nice, remember I said you two are connected? If he died, so would you. You two need each other in order to survive. I was just repaying the kindness you once showed me, we're now even, I no longer owe you." Kazuki stated.

Anna didn't know how to respond, she was still trying to get her head around the fact she came that close to dying. Benifenikkusu pulled Anna into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger, my failure almost cost you your life." Benifenikkusu whispered to her.

Anna half smiled, "When we were both injured, I blamed myself, I wasn't strong enough so you needed to fight with me and almost lost your life. I'm sorry I put you in that position." Anna said remorsefully.

"We both survived," Benifenikkusu stated as he looked at Kazuki, "Thank you for helping her." He tried to stand up but was still woozy. Anna helped him over to the log by the fire so he could sit. "So what happened while I was gone?" Anna filled him in on everything that had happened over the last six weeks. "So it's back now?" Benifenikkusu asked concerned.

"Yeah, everyone has gone to fight it." Anna responded.

"Why are we just sitting here? We have a duty!" Benifenikkusu exclaimed as he tried to stand up but fell back onto the log.

"Whoa, take it easy pal, you are in no shape to fight. You are still going to be weak for a while, don't push yourself." Kazuki cautioned Benifenikkusu. "I don't even know if Anna has gotten her powers back or how strong she is right now, fighting now would put her in danger."

"Kazuki, it sounds like you care." Anna said mockingly.

"I _do_ care Anna, you have no idea what I had to do to get that medicine; all so _you_ wouldn't die." Kazuki declared and immediately blushed realizing what he said. "We're a team, we help each other, right?" he stated trying to correct his previous statement to no avail.

Benifenikkusu tried to stand again, this time successfully. "I'm getting stronger by the minute." Benifenikkusu stated.

"And I have other skills I can use before I tap into Benifenikkusu power, with your help, of course, Kazuki." Anna replied.

Kazuki sighed, "You two are nuts! But I'll help anyway I can."

Anna opened her eyes; she was back in Kisuke's shop. Anna blinked a few times trying to get her bearings. She glanced around and saw Kisuke was looking at her and he was smiling. She didn't realize she had released a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure when Benifenikkusu awoke.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Kisuke told Anna. She nodded at him, grabbed her necklace and slammed it to her chest. Anna's body clattered to the floor as she flash stepped out the door.


End file.
